Tokio de Cristal 3: La guerra de los Dioses
by abc55
Summary: Esta es la última temporada de la serie Tokio de Cristal. Es tiempo que los dioses se revelen e inicie la guerra. Serena se convertirá en Neo Reina y la batalla final será librada en la tierra
1. Chapter 1

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**Hola esta es la tercera y última temporada de la serie Tokio de cristal, espero la disfruten **

**32. El comienzo**

Luna se sentó en el tejado observando ese camino por donde ella volvería. Estaba ansiosa y contenta y aunque se escribieron casi a diario no podía negar la extrañaba mucho. El verano terminó, las volvería a ver reunidas y aunque su corazón sentía una nostalgia inexplicable debía ser fuerte, no lloraría, no suplicaría como tonta por esos bellos momentos pasados que se desvanecieron. Sus ojos tristes contemplaron las tejas como si intentara encontrar en ellas la solución.

-¡Hola! – gritó Artemis

-¡Agh! – y la gata casi cae del tejado – Tonto casi me matas de un susto

-Niña mala – se recargó en ella – ¿y no me dirás algo?

-¿Cómo qué? – lo observó con atención intentando contener la sorpresa pues el travieso Artemis lucía un enorme sombrero mexicano.

-Mi sombrero – frunció el ceño – fuimos a México de vacaciones y te traje algo – reía encantado el animalito – si Adelita quisiera ser mi novia… ¡Si Adelita fuera mi mujer! – cantaba y de la bolsita que arrastró por tantas casas sacó un rebozo – A que te gusta

-Gracias – rió animadamente

Volvió su mirada a ese camino, el tiempo parecía marchar más despacio que de costumbre y es que quería ya abrazarla, escucharla y contarle lo mucho que se aburrió. Frunció el ceño ¿No se estaba tardando ya? ¿Y si no regresaba hoy? ¡No! No soportaría otro día sola en esa enorme y silenciosa habitación. Sintió una tierna caricia en su piel pero fingió no notarlo.

-Debiste acompañarnos en nuestro tour Latino

-Estaba ocupada

-¿Con qué? – miró la habitación vacía – Un día nuestras Scouts crecerían y se largarían – y comenzó a gimotear como solamente él sabía hacerlo – ¡Es triste cuando los hijos se van!

-Nadie se fue

Pero esta vez Artemis tenía razón. Cada una de sus bellas niñas había tomado su camino, por lo menos ese verano y si regresaban era por cumplir sus sueños. Un día ya nada las retendría y entonces…

-¿Y la diferencia de horario? Tal vez por eso tarda

-Puede ser

Se metió a la casa. Se quedó quieta observando esa foto donde estaban juntas. Sonrió recordando los buenos tiempos. Y entonces pensó en Amy, imaginaba todas las noches dónde podría estar. Más de una vez estuvo tentada a ir a ese sitio donde Artemis le dijo vivía pero temía descubrir que era cierto y ella dejó de ser la niña dulce y tierna que conoció. Prefería vivir en la ilusión, imaginar que se marchó a cumplir un sueño… Para así mantener la esperanza de un día verla regresar como a Serena

-Ya viene – corrió de nuevo al tejado

-¿Será? – la siguió

-¡Mamá! – gritó Serena bajando del taxi – ¡malvados! – lloriqueó a la puerta de la casa – Nadie me vino a recibir – gimoteaba

-¡Serena! – acudió Luna entusiasmada – Qué bueno regresaste

-¡Tú si me quieres! – se abrazó a ella feliz – Tú si me quieres. Nadie fue a recogerme… Y – se fijó que la puerta estaba cerrada – cómo creen entraré ¡No tengo llaves! – gritaba enfadada

-¿Le avisaste a alguien regresabas hoy?

-No – rió a carcajadas – ¿Y ahora Luna? ¡Artemis!

-¿Te gusta mi sombrero?

-Ya sé que haremos, te invitaré un helado en lo que llega tu madre a casa …

-¡Sí!

&%&&%&&%&

Lita reía a carcajadas mientras veía a Mina y Rei seguir peleando por quién llevaría el pastel. Nunca cambiarían y daba gracias de ello. Sintió alguien las seguía y su mirada se clavó en esa sombra que se desvaneció. Sus amigas tenían razón, estaba muy paranoica desde esa batalla. Pero hoy ya nada importaba porque después de dos largos meses se volverían a reunir. Qué rara era la vida. Este año el verano llegó con todo su esplendor. El sol salía contento todos los días, irradiaba tanta dicha que contagiaba a los seres del tercer planeta y es que como no alegrarse así cuando el universo volvió a la calma. Volvió a reír esta vez al ver su fotografía en un pequeño anuncio.

-No entiendo cómo es que de buenas a primeras tuviste talento para el violín – reía Mina

-¿Intentas enfadarme?

-No… Hoy es un día especial, es el primer día que estamos juntas después de dos meses… bueno para mí más de dos meses… Así que entenderás me he perdido de muchos eventos… Y vaya que verte ser famosa es el más sorprendente

-Bien pues hemos llegado

Habían adornado la cafetería y dispuesto de unas tres mesas para su celebración. Se sentaron y entre juegos brindaron por el primer día de clases, por ese verano que se iba y por un futuro incierto.

-¡No voy a pagar con dinero falso! – gimoteaba Serena entrando a la cafetería

-¡Bienvenida! –gritaron las tres con sus vasos llenos hasta el borde de refresco

-¡Chicas!

-Yo les avisé – sonrió Luna – te conozco demasiado bien para saber lo olvidarías

-Princesa – se escuchó la voz melancólica de Setsuna

-¡Ustedes también vinieron! – abrazó a la joven y a Hotaru con tal ánimo que Rei tuvo que intervenir para evitar las asfixiara

-Hola – se escuchó la varonil voz de Darien

-¡Qué sorpresa tan linda!

No había nada que no haría la morena por su amiga, por borrar de su rostro esa tristeza y eso incluía invitar a la fiesta al joven. Se sentaron y entre bromas obligaron a la pobre chiquilla de coletas a bailar con su príncipe: Darien. Rei la observaba, la rubia volteaba tantas veces a la puerta que estaba segura esperaba por Haruka, Michiru y Amy… Amy. Apretó con furia los puños, jamás perdonaría su traición y si llegaba a encontrarla no se detendría.

-¡Vamos Artemis! – bailaba Hotaru con su gato

Serena se recargó en el pecho de Darien. Contempló por última vez la puerta sabiendo que jamás sus sueños se harían realidad. Apretó la mano del joven y entre pensamientos perdidos imploró por ese tiempo en que fueron felices.

-¿Estás bien Luna? – le preguntó por tercera vez Andrómeda

-No es anda – rió animada – es que desde la batalla las chicas se han separado un poco y eso me preocupa…

-Tú sabes que a pesar de ello jamás su amistad se terminará

¿Y si no era así? Sucedió con Amy, estaba sucediendo con Mina y Lita y tal vez Rei se quedaba fiel a la princesa por ese amor tan fuerte que le tenía. Un día debían tomar sus caminos sin embargo siempre esperó eso ocurriera en otra dimensión o en un tiempo tan lejano que sonara irreal.

-¿Invitaste a Natalie? – le susurró Lita recordando que no le advirtió a la morena sobre excluirla del evento

-No, ya sé cómo se pondrá Mina, no necesitas recordármelo – rió animadamente

&%&&%&&%&

Por mucho tiempo se aferró a su soledad. Imploraba cada noche a los dioses por terminar su martirio, a veces rogaba por ella con la esperanza de verla un día regresar sana y salva y siendo aún Haruka Tenoh. Y entre aquel mar de confusiones que significó bajar a la Tumba intentó explicarse cómo ocurrió ¿Cómo el amor acabó en guerra y dolor? Melissa más de una vez la animó para que descendiera al inframundo y tal vez acabara de encontrar esas respuestas pero aparte de no querer regresar allí no podía hacerlo, necesitaba el otro cristal… El de su contraparte. Y era un día cualquiera en que ella miraba atenta por la ventana pensando en colores y lienzos mientras el televisor sin sonido seguía encendido. Su madre se aferraba en dejárselo prendido esperando que esa tristeza se desvaneciera de sus bellos ojos.

-Como odio el televisor – dijo con disgusto y estaba por bajarle todo el volumen como otros días cuando se fijó que era un noticiero deportivo

-¡Y nadie lo esperaba pero sucedió! Haruka Tenoh ha reaparecido en el mundo del automovilismo. El chico es un talento excepcional aunque algo tozudo y difícil de persuadir, correrá la siguiente semana en la competencia de…

-¡Haruka! – gritó Michiru observando las escenas – Haruka – gritó sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de júbilo

La competencia se llevaría acabo en un circuito Europeo. No dijo nada y ese mismo día empacó para ir a presenciar cómo se coronaba campeona. Tomó el primer vuelo libre y con un poco de dificultad consiguió boletos para la carrera.

-Tuve suerte – reía sosteniendo su sombrero pues el viento se empeñaba en quitárselo

Suerte o un poco de talento para convencer a vendedores de dudosa reputación. Ahora debía encomendarse a los mejores dioses del engaño y esperar que los boletos falsos no fueran descubierto. En esos momentos se dio cuenta cuánto extrañaba a Kared… y por qué no decirlo… a Isaac. Seguramente ambos harían burla y bromas sin miramientos por su torpeza, su padre le ofrecería un viaje en helicóptero y la impresionaría con boletos en balcón… y si éste no existía él lo inventaría por el placer de hacerla delirar por él. Rió a más no poder llamando la atención de la gente que paseaba. Su mirada melancólica se fijó en el cielo y le quedó la vaga ilusión de pensar que él estaría en un mejor lugar…

-Vaya – sonó una voz varonil muy seductora – ¿La locura es de familia?

-¿La qué? – volteó Michiru molesta por su intromisión

-La locura señorita Kaioh – y la joven creyó morir de la impresión. Se quedó quieta mientras su rostro palidecía. Balbuceó un par de monosílabos – Es raro quieras verme competir – desvió la vista al cielo – después de lo que pasó – y el viento jugueteó con ese hermoso cabello rubio cenizo

-No esperaba verte – musitó aturdida por el encuentro – ¿Estás bien?

-¿Después que me abandonaste? – y su risa llevaba un dejo de sarcasmo hiriente y odio que le dolió mucho

Esquivó esos ojos azules profundos. Entre titubeos intentó decir algo pero nunca pensó en qué haría cuando la viera de nuevo. ¿Estaría bien si la abrazaba con euforia y entre besos le decía la amaba? ¿Y por qué no? A nadie pareció importarle cómo terminó esa pelea en el inframundo. Se mordió el labio en espera de lo que la rubia haría. Su mirada se clavó en el cielo mientras el viento seguía jugando con sus rubios cabellos. Y entonces apareció él…

-No – musitó Haruka sintiendo la energía que el joven generaba

-¿Está seguro mi Dios? – musitó observando con odio infernal a la jovencita y después a su amo pues no parecía muy contento de dejarla ir sin daño alguno

-¿Debo darte explicaciones?

Bajó la mirada sabiendo no debía retarla. Haruka se metió las manos a los bolsillos y echó a caminar. Michiru sólo se quedó allí observándola alejarse.

&%&&%&&%&

Estalló en carcajadas implorando por paz mientras Mitche seguía haciéndole cosquillas pues nunca le gustó nadie lo retara de esa manera tan descarada. Entre juegos y risas se quedó quieto observando sus bellos ojos y esa mirada un tanto distante y diferente. Se recostó en su lado de la cama observando esa noche hermosa que el cielo les brindaba. Amy buscó sus brazos para dormir cobijada en el amparo del amor.

-Mañana será un día largo – musitó quedándose dormida

-Es ya un día largo… son las cuatro de la mañana – rió animadamente – desde que vivimos juntos nunca dormimos

-Sí – y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero el sueño no duró mucho. El despertador comenzó a chillar como loco desquiciando a Mitche. Se levantó para lanzarlo muy lejos, pero vivían en un remolque y el término "muy lejos" se reducía a unos cuantos metros. Amy estalló en carcajadas viéndolo enloquecer por nada. Se metió a bañarse.

-Necesitamos un mejor sistema de vida – decía a gritos intentando que su voz sonara más fuerte que el chillido del objeto

-¿Cambio de sistema? – salía de bañarse – Mas bien un nuevo despertador – reía observando que a pesar de haberlo desbaratado seguía haciendo ese ruido – deja ver – lo tomó de su manos para apagarlo – Este botón que dice off lo apaga, es una palabra maravillosa si se comprende, sabes

-¡No te burles! – se metió a bañar

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Se miró al espejo terminado de arreglarse cuando Mitche juguetonamente la abrazó por detrás mojándola. Lo llamó tonto y lo aventó lejos. Tomó su mochila y se despidió de él con un beso ya se verían en el trabajo y podrían seguir discutiendo sobre las maravillas del "off"

-¡Búrlate Mizuno!

&%&&%&&%&

Sus ojos azules juguetones habían vuelto a brillar como cuando Darien estaba con ella, tomó la mano de su amado y entre la arena caminaron juntos. Jugaban, reían, charlaban. No podía creer que hubiera otro mundo, ni en su mente cabía ya la posibilidad de otra realidad… Esa lejanía que se ve como una rara película de la que no se es partícipe en verdad. Pero estaba a unas horas para que el encanto terminara. Emitió un suspiro intentando traer a su mente esos recuerdos inolvidables en Francia. Frunció el ceño, se sentía mal por esconderles a sus amigas qué fue a hacer a ese hermoso país y sobretodo negar a Kared a ese punto.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Amy?

Kared frunció el ceño. Nunca volvieron a mencionar a la jovencita después de ese último encuentro y esperó no volver a saber de ella o Haruka. Se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema. Serena negó con la cabeza mientras un dejo de tristeza se develaba en su rostro.

-¿Y cómo está Michiru?

-Bien – sonrió el chiquillo – se ha paseado por toda Europa y… Ayer regresó… ¡Te amo! – gritó a todo pulmón y a la chica le pareció estaba esquivando el tema otra vez

¡Es tarde! – gimió – no puede ser ya ni porque me levanté a las tres de la mañana

-Primer día y llegarás de nuevo tarde – reía a carcajadas el niño – vamos – la tomó de la mano para correr al auto

Durante el viaje pensó mucho en Haruka, Michiru y Amy. Ninguna de sus amigas quiso hablar de ellas, como si jamás hubieran existido en su vida. Entendía que Rei quería protegerla pero de Lita y Mina, sobretodo la última, esperaba más que el silencio. No importaba, pues ella estaba decidida a buscarla y hacer que volviera a la normalidad… O por lo menos volvieran a ser amigas. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Kared y con la mirada imploró por su ayuda

-No deberías seguir pensando en ello – por fin habló – es difícil de explicar pero corres un gran peligro corazón y es preferible estés lejos de… Bueno hasta de mí…

-No es cierto – musitó enfadada – te amo y sé me amas, así que nunca me harás daño

Ese es el problema – rió con gran ánimo – entre más nos amamos más daño nos podemos hacer ¿lo sabías? – ella contestó moviendo la cabeza en negativa – es que la vida es muy compleja y los seres humanos aún más ¡Llegamos! – disminuía la velocidad

-Gracias por traerme Kared

&%&&%&&%&

La primera clase concluía y ella seguía con los pensamientos divagados. Pensaba en ella, en ese raro encuentro y saberla con vida ¿ahora qué se supone haría? Había pasado noches enteras sin dormir preguntándose cuál opción era la idónea pero lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo esa tonta guerra había sido escrita. Así eran las batallas debía haber un vencedor y un vencido. Guardó sus libros y con parsimonia caminó a la salida.

-¡Haruka! – gritaban las chiquillas emocionadas del primer año

Y Michiru corrió a la ventana para observarla. Salía de una clase, la acompañaban dos chicos muy de cerca al igual que un séquito de admiradoras. Sintió que el corazón se le desbordaba. Se quedó quieta y su mirada se clavó sobre los dos jóvenes que la custodiaban. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que uno de ellos era el mismo que quiso atacarla en Europa. Y entonces sucedió. Él la miró. No podía esconder esa energía negativa tan poderosa que lo acompañaba. La joven se dio media vuelta para ir a su siguiente clase al parecer el destino no le dejaría más salidas. Emitió un suspiro deseando morir.

-¡Michiru! – escuchó el potente grito de la princesa – Michiru – ahora estaba aferrada a ella llorando como toda una magdalena

-Serena… ¿Cómo estás?

-Preocupada por ti… y Haruka… y ¡Amy! ¿La has visto? – la joven negó con un gesto – iré en la tarde a preguntar por su hermano, tal vez ella…

-No deberías – le interrumpió con cierto enfado – puede pasarte algo y entonces

-¡Qué importa! – gritó con euforia – ella es mi amiga y es algo que tú nunca entenderás… ¡Ni nadie!

-Serena… Serena – pero ella ya se había marchado – qué necia es

Y lo peor era pensar que tenía que advertirle sobre Haruka. Ya la buscaría en la siguiente hora así le daría tiempo de calmarse y a ella de pensar en cómo explicárselo.

-¡Bienvenidos! – saludaba contento el nuevo profesor

Otra clase menos. Estaba por ir a buscar a la niña cuando se fijó que ella la esperaba. Parecía un tanto contrariada y hasta preocupada. Con un ademán la invitó a que la siguiera, había demasiada gente en el pasillo para poder platicar.

-Vi a Haruka – comenzó la rubia

-Sí, también la vi

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

-Es complicado – sonrió con tristeza – hay profecías que deben cumplir Serena… Tú serás reina de Tokio de Cristal y… Nosotras… No importa – sonrió con alegría – es sólo que debes cuidarte mucho porque puede pasarte algo malo y ninguna de tus amigas se lo perdonaría ¿Me prometes tener más cuidado con lo que haces?

-Quiero ayudar

-¿Has escuchado que ayuda mucho el que no estorba?

-Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad

-Imposible – musitó con un dejo de melancolía – la guerra de los dioses ha comenzado y ahora más que nunca necesitamos de ti, Sailor Moon

&%&&%&&%&

Sabía que su madre, Clarissa Mizuno, lo recogería tarde como siempre ocurría. Casi no podía creer cuánto había crecido en esos meses. Henok había quedado marcado para toda su vida, su pierna derecha quedó atrofiada y ahora caminaba de forma cómica, tenía en el rostro una pequeña cicatriz que esperaba con el tiempo se perdiera. Sonrió pero el niño le dedicó una mueca de desprecio.

-Lamento no haberte visitado antes

-¡Hodible! – gimió la criatura – dijiste me vedias siempe

-Es que – se mordió el labio sin saber qué responder – he tenido trabajo y…

-¿Mamá te odia?

-No – se apresuró a contestar – mira te traje un obsequio – sacó de su mochila un pequeño libro de cuentos

-No leer yo – frunció la nariz más molesto

-Pronto aprenderás y te gustará mucho

Cómo le explicaba que sus decisiones un tanto erradas los separaron. No había manera que su madre la perdonara o dejara se acercara a ellos. Después de la batalla fue al hospital, allí se encontró a Lita que de no ser porque Darien la retenía se hubiera dejado ir sobre ella.

-Lo tengo bien merecido – susurró a su hermano – pero a veces se aprenden más de los errores – y sus ojos destellaron un siniestro brillo azul

-¿Ángel malo?

-No, solo es él… Y yo solo soy yo

Jamás su madre la perdonaría a gritos le ordenó esa tarde desapareciera de sus vidas y Lita amenazó con olvidar el poco cariño que le quedaba si intentaba si quiera verlos de lejos.

-Quiero regreses… Quiero estar contigo – se abrazó a Amy un tanto desesperado

-Muy pronto Henok, muy pronto

&%&&%&&%&

Sami observaba con tanta atención a Lindsay que ni siquiera se daba cuenta era la burla de sus amigos. Era la niña más hermosa que hubiera visto. Pero aparte de su belleza tenía algo especial, una magia extraordinaria imposible de descifrar. Se sonrojó cuando ella volteó a verlo y entre las páginas de un libro escondió su rostro

-¡De que se ríen! – gritó furioso a sus compañeros

-Es muy linda la novia de Kared… Se llevan bien porque ella también es retrazada… Aunque a mí no me importaría – se burlaban con la crueldad que sólo los adolescentes conocen

-Mi hermano iba con esa niña, dice que es muy tonta pero que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios

Y todos se quedaron embelezados mirándola. Sami volvió a emitir un suspiro recordando que Kared le ofreció presentársela ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si lo encontraba tonto o sin chiste? Cómo podía ocurrir algo así, él era capitán del equipo de fútbol, el mejor de su clase, tocaba el piano, le gustaba la escultura, y sin duda era guapo

-¡Sami! – gritó Serena a su oído

-¡Tonta! Me despeinaste con tu griterío y espero – se sacudió la oreja – no me hallas tronado el tímpano

-Tengo rato llamándote y pareces un bobo aquí observando a…

-¡A nadie! – gritó aterrorizado

-¡Lindsay! – gritó con euforia corriendo hacia ella por suerte los reflejos del niño eran excelentes y con fuerza la sujetó impidiéndole la titánica misión

-A casa – musitó arrastrándola con gran rapidez para evitar lo dejara en vergüenza como siempre ocurría

Llegaron peleando. Su madre les pidió paran pero la niña se sentía humillada al haber sido tratada como un trapo y el niño se sentía hastiado de tener una hermana como ella. Seguían discutiendo cuando tocaron a la puerta

-¡Ya basta! – gritó la mujer al pasar cerca de ellos

-¿Señora Tsukino?

-¿Si? – la mujer se quedó aterrada al observar al hombre entre titubeos y con mucho nerviosismo tomó el sobre.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Nada Serena

¿Nada era que estuviera tan inquieta? Quiso seguirla pero la mujer se metió al baño con todo y carta. También su hermano parecía algo contrariado con tal reacción. Esperaron por ella pero no parecía querer salir de allí.

-Chicos – llegaba su padre

-Mamá se encerró en el baño – musitó enfadado

-¿Ikuko? – llamó el hombre un tanto temeroso

-¡No es posible! – gritó la mujer saliendo al encuentro de su esposo

-¿Reprobaste de nuevo Serena tonta?

-¡No! Bueno sí, pero de eso ya lo sabían… ¿no reprobaste tú Sami?

-¡Crees que soy como tú de flojo!

-¡No es posible! – gritó esta vez el señor Tsukino para desmayarse

-¡Papá!

-Tenemos – entreabrió los ojos observando a su hijita querida – tenemos que hablar Serena

No era una historia fácil de explicar y en verdad sonaba demasiado disparatada para ser tomada como verdadera. Su madre pertenecía a la descendencia de la familia imperial. Y aunque su parentesco era un tanto lejano no dejaba de estar vinculados a ellos. Cuando Ikuko era joven las normas para la sucesión al trono habían entrado en controversia y cambiado de forma radical. Sobretodo cuando al emperador se le presentó el dilema de no tener un heredero varón.

-Como sabes Serena es el primogénito de la dinastía quien se convierte en heredero

-Bien – parecía no comprender nada

-Pues en vista que no tenía hijos hombres se cambió la norma y se permitía al primogénito (sin importar el sexo) convertirse en el siguiente emperador… Y entonces…

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – chilló la niña que de política nada entendía o sabía

-Hace un mes la familia real tuvo un accidente y varios miembros murieron… Entre ellos la única sucesora al trono…

-¿La conocías mamá? – intuyó de manera errónea que eso puso tan mal a su madre

-No es eso preciosa – se apresuró su padre a intervenir en la conversación – es que no hay un sucesor y después de una larga deliberación y búsqueda han designado al nuevo heredero del fallecido emperador…

-¿Y quién es?

La mirada que sus padres le calvaron no parecía presagiar nada bueno. Sami se quedó boquiabierto y Serena lo miró con cierto terror.


	2. Reencuentros Cristal Tierra

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**33. Reencuentros… Cristal Tierra**

Se sentó frente al lienzo imaginando y dibujando con el pensamiento esos bellos paisajes de las calles europeas pero entonces vino a ella esas terribles premoniciones y el devastado mundo que quedaría de la guerra y prefirió olvidarlo. Siempre creyó que el destino influía en sus vidas pero si ella se adelantaba a ese momento, aunque fuera por un segundo, tendría la oportunidad de vencer. Su mirada se clavó en el piso hasta que una voz dulce y melancólica la sacó del ensueño

-Me parece que perdiste algo más que a Haruka

-Sí – rió con cierto agrado – Me extraña vengas a saludarme a la universidad

-He estado buscando el momento propicio para hablar contigo – su mirada melancólica se quedó fija en uno de los cuadros de la joven – es una lástima lo abandonaras, en fin – exhalo un fuerte suspiro la dama del tiempo

-¿Te preocupa lo que haré ahora que soy Dios? Sabes no necesito un plan muy elaborado para destruirlos así que deja de pensar planeo algo, eres muy paranoica

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – se quedó perpleja Setsuna sin poder dar cabida a lo que escuchaba – ¿Cómo sabes que recuperé la memoria?

-No del todo regresó tu memoria – sonrió con placer – el perder los cristales de nuevo no nos ha dejado muy bien paradas como Dioses – destelló una mueca de burla – qué ineptitud… Pero sin duda eso alargará un poco ese momento

-Sí – bajó la mirada – ese momento… por desgracia no sé a qué te refieres exactamente

-No me interesa lo que ocurra en el universo o mi destino… Soy libre y eso es lo único que quiero te quede claro

-Como quieras – se retiró de la habitación.

Cerraba los ojos y lo vivía de nuevo. Hasta su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a ese recuerdo como si fuera real. Pero lo fue. Descendía al Palacio de Dios mientras la tumba se abría liberando sus terribles secretos. Entre gritos y gemidos de los condenados observó la mirada de su antigua compañera. Era hora de ascender al trono de Dios pero tal parecía Haruka hacía mucho dominaba el poder divino y sin mucho problema logró que los guardianes despertaran a su llamado. Michiru estaba dispuesta a detenerla a toda costa. Sólo que la batalla se alargó más de lo esperado

-¡Espada! – gritó Haruka llamando a su arma fatal

Y entre murmullos secos los condenados salieron de sus escondites para observar al nuevo Dios que se impondría. Aquellos gritos hicieron perder a Michiru la concentración y un destello cegador de luz nubló toda realidad de aquel duelo. Abrió los ojos, flotaba entre un mar de almas y aguas cristalinas que la llevaban a lo más profundo del inframundo. Sentía la tranquilad, respiraba la calma y el sosiego del eterno paraíso. Pero los gritos de Haruka la despertaron del letargo y en un instante regresó a esa tumba donde ella yacía en brazos de es corpulento hombre moreno. En el palacio se había activado su sistema de seguridad y ahora la tumba se sellaría de nuevo encerrando a quien estuviera revelando sus secretos. Los cristales se separaron y entre gritos, luces y sangre se desvanecieron

-Fue un mal día es todo – musitó en la puerta Lindsay

-¿El qué?

-Nada – sonrió con dulzura – nada

***

Un tremendo grito de Mina la despertó del ensueño. Odiaba tanto estudiar que ahora se quedaba dormida casi al instante que escuchaba la palabra. Se frotó los ojos encontrando frente a su rostro ese periódico amarillista que tanto odiaba su padre. En primera plana se hallaba su foto, se la habían tomado ayer cuando salía de la universidad y como encabezado principal se leía: "La nueva heredera al trono: Serena Tsukino"

-Ah – se rió alegremente

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ella se enteró y como no sucedió nada más perdió total interés en ello. Tanto como para olvidar mencionarlo a su amigas. Ahora las tres la miraban con sorpresa y esperaban ansiosas una explicación

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros la chiquilla – parece que mi madre está emparentada con la familia real y al no haber herederos yo sigo en el linaje ¡Qué sé yo! A Kared le dio mucha risa y dijo que podía ser una broma

-¡Él sí lo sabía y nosotros no! – se encolerizó como nunca Rei

-Pues – titubeó y jugueteando con sus deditos continuó – Lo siento, creo lo olvidé… No me interesó mucho y creí sería una broma

-¡Eres la nueva princesa de Japón!

-Sí y tengo la impresión que ese gato pinto tonto tiene algo que ver – farfulló Luna molesta. Acaba de llegar y tal parecía había acudido a casa de Lita por la misma cuestión – es extraño que siendo tan lejanamente emparentada y aún tus padres vivos seas tú quien debas seguir al trono

-Yo qué sé – volvió a chillar – Mira dijeron algo así como que mi madre era muy anciana (eso me dio mucha risa) así que no entiendo qué puede haber de especial… Y si Orión metió sus narices en esto más vale las saque porque no sé si alguna se ha dado cuenta ¡Soy ya princesa! Y si nadie más me reconoce no importa

-¿Ah no? – preguntó Mina un tanto extrañada – creo me perdí de algo, para variar, así que si nos explicaras Serenita ¡Cómo es que no importa quién te tome enserio!

-Pues es sencillo – frunció la nariz y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero terminó riendo como desquiciada – es complicado – tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó tan rápido que parecía lo había memorizado – el poder es más allá de un título es aquel que puede ejercer autoridad o dominio, ustedes saben que la familia Sinclair es una de las más antiguas familias de Europa, así que ellos son muy poderosos, tienen mucho dinero y cosas así

-¿Te apellidas Sinclair? – bramó Rei sabiendo a dónde se dirigía aquella absurda charla

-No, pero me casaré con Kared y dadas las circunstancias sobra decir quién es ahora el poderoso señor Sinclair

-¡Kared ni siquiera es mayor de edad! – chistó la morena por tercera ocasión

-Y qué no será así eternamente y en cuanto él pueda reclamar su herencia nos casaremos

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Lo olvidé – volvió a reír como loca – Pero ya lo sabes Lunita – se carcajeaba y se sonrojaba pensando en ello

Para Rei sonaba un tanto patéticas sus ideas, cómo podía dar por hecho que al casarse con Kared tendría consigo el famoso poder que necesitaba para gobernar Tokio. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor qué otra forma esperaban se hiciera realidad el futuro… ¿Y Rini? Se suponía, Darien y ella se casarían. Alzó las manos y las dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus lados sin comprender cómo a Serena no le interesaba nada en esos días.

***

Lindsay se había portado muy extraño desde su regreso a Japón. Parecía un poco más resuelta y otro tanto más ambiciosa y hasta con cierto toque de maldad difícil de interpretar. Lo único seguro era esa radiante belleza y la magia que desataba pasiones en otros. La niña asistía al colegio por órdenes de Melissa y para sobresalto de Michiru no pareció resistirse mucho a tal castigo. Estaba preocupada por ella, temía que en esos meses que la dejó sola algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, así que esa tarde acordaron verse

-¡Lindsay! – gritó viendo cómo la niña tenía tendido en el suelo a un chico de mayor tamaño y peso que ella – Deja de pegarle

-¡Discúlpate! – gritaba furiosa mientras Michiru hacía imposibles por separarlos

-¡Lo siento! – gritaba el chiquillo llorando a mares

-Estúpido

-Qué te sucede

-Nada – se liberó de su mano – No tengo tiempo para estupideces – y al ver ese rostro que se encendía comprendió lo mal que se estaba portando con la muchacha. Sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó esa muequita de arrepentimiento que tanto enamoraba a Michiru – lo siento, tuve un mal día

-¿Por qué peleabas?

-Nada importante – hizo un gesto de desdén – vayamos al café… Tengo tanta tarea… Y bien ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Estoy bien – rió animadamente

Tomaron un café y un par de pastelillos. Lindsay estaba un tanto desanimada, después de los sucesos del verano ya no quedaba mucho para ella. Creía fielmente que lo peor que podía existir en ese mudo era perder algo… como las ilusiones. No era lo mismo cuando toda tu vida era gris y triste a cuando tenías un sueño y éste se desplomaba ante tus ojos. Pero la plática nunca llegó a nada para suerte de la niña.

-Te veo mañana entonces – sonrió la joven tomándola de la mano – ¿Irás verdad?

-Sí claro – de nuevo ese gesto de desdén y menosprecios como si Michiru la molestara de sobremanera

Llegó directa a costarse, era tarde y ella perdió mucho tiempo buscando información para su tarea. Se tendió en todo lo largo de la cama y con la vista fija en el techo pensó en esa fatal noche, en la guerra de sucesión. Debía hacer más caso a Melissa y dejar de ser tan curiosa, ahora su vida perdió sentido por meterse donde nadie la llamaba. Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida.

***

Melissa y Kio se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Si bien sabían que Haruka Tenoh había vuelto a Japón no esperaban verla llegar y menos con todo su séquito de ángeles, o eso parecían eran. Al lado de la flamante limosina se posaron dos poderosos jovencitos uno moreno y otro rubio. El chofer abrió la puerta y del auto descendió Haruka Tenoh seguida muy de cerca por ese muchacho moreno de bellas facciones. Parecía un verdadero ángel. Sus ojos marrones inspeccionaban a los presentes.

-Buenas noches – sonrió Haruka con cierto tono ufano que molestó mucho a Melissa

-Qué quieres – musitó Kio un tanto aterrado

-Nada – sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos – ¿Es un antro privado o qué? – dijo al ver que el chiquillo no se movía del sitio

-No pero me reservo el derecho de dejarte pasar – se envalentonaba solo porque hasta entonces su jefa seguía con la mirada fija en el joven que acompañaba a la rubia

-Como sea – rió alegremente – allá tú… Yo siempre fui su mejor cliente pero no creo dure mucho esta mugre de sitio, no sin Mizuno – y entre carcajadas regresó al auto

-¡Y eso qué significa! – chillaba Kio rascándose la cabeza

Ya en la limosina se sirvió otra copa de vino para recostarse en las piernas de Joan. Su mirada se quedó fija en el techo sintiendo el leve movimiento del vehículo. Oyó carraspear a Amy como si intentara recordarle seguía allí y le incomodaba su melosidad con la joven

-No me dejó entrar – rió animadamente – ¿Te gustaba mucho tu trabajo?

-Sí – se apenó un poco Amy observando las ágiles manos de Joan

-Bien pues no creo que tenga inconveniente en algo de competencia sana – cerró los ojos meditando estas palabras – pero supongo más que querer Insomnia quieres un poco de diversión

-Algo así

-A mí no me importa sabes, si quieres…

Y entre listones de agua se desvaneció la jovencita. La rubia volvió a reír con cierto ánimo mientras sus pensamientos seguían fijos en un buen nombre para su nuevo antro… Podría ponerle Haruka's Bar o Michiru… y este nombre le hizo sentirse un tanto perdida y triste, como si algo en su alma hubiera sido robado. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella.

***

Insomnio quedó sumido en una densa niebla. Las personas gritaban y aturdidas por la infernal máquina del sótano empezaron a caer sin mucha vitalidad en ellas. Kio desesperado intentó detener el desenlace final de la máquina pues estaba vuelta loca con la enorme cantidad de energía que recogía de la superficie. Entre gritos el chico pidió refuerzos y para cuando subió se dio cuenta que estaba solo y perdido.

-Es interesante ver cómo intentas apoderarte de mi invento – musitó Sailor Mercury

-No es tuyo – sonaba tan poco convencido – lo diseñaste para Kaioh & Sinclair Corp. No te pertenece

-¿Ah no? – y era una suerte no pudiera verla porque ante esa mirada fulminante hubiera muerto del susto

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte! – gritó la poderosa sailor Marts

-Vaya – chilló Mercury molesta por la intromisión – te has salido con la tuya – bramó, el jovencito se dio a la fuga en la pequeña confusión

-¡Somos las Sailor Scouts!

-¡Y un gato! – chilló la graciosa voz de Artemis

-Que luchan por el amor y la justicia… Somos:

-Chicas – rió sintiendo pena ajena – si no lo recuerdan las conozco

-¡No te advertimos que te esfumaras de nuestras vistas! – gritó la poderosa Sailor Júpiter – es hora que pagues por tu traición

-¡Burbujas de mercurio!

-¿Te escaparás? ¡Qué cobarde! – musitó la traviesa vocecita de Hotaru y Mercury interrumpió su contraataque

-No escaparé – y agitó la mano para que la niebla se desvaneciera

-¡Prepárate! – gritó la Sailor del fuego

Pero lo cierto es que solamente fanfarroneaban y hablan por hablar, Marts no pretendía derrotarla de verdad y con respecto a Júpiter temía tanto hacerle daño que prefirió observar qué haría su nueva líder. Ahora ambas solamente se miraban la una a la otra.

-¡Tumba…!

-¡No! – se interpuso la joven con el trajecito de marinerito rojo

-Creemos Amy que estás bajo un hechizo – comenzó a decir Júpiter algo contrariada – y si nos dejas podemos ayudarte

-¡Ilusas! Esto es lo que he sido siempre… ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

***

Jugueteó entre sus dedos deformes el cristal negro. Éste comenzó a emitir extraños destellos y se elevó en su garra señalando una parte exacta del mundo. El Ángel sonrió con cierto dejo de maldad. Era una suerte que el ángel de Dios estuviera entretenido con Kio y no pudiera tener mucha oportunidad de entrometerse. Extendió las alas iniciando el vuelo. Se posó arriba de unos edificios

-¡Cristal Negro! – y éste resplandeció como nunca lo había hecho

De las entrañas de la tierra comenzaron a surgir diferentes haces de luces que se propagaron por el espacio. Entre aquel mar de niebla y destellos apareció uno de los primeros cristales. Emitió un pequeño chillido y comenzó a girar frente a los codiciosos ojos del Ángel Negro. Se infló como si fuera a explotar y tomó un color negro opaco. La criatura extendió la mano para tomarlo pero no contó con que alguien más se lo arrebataría.

-¡Qué!

Su mirada se quedó fija en ese peludo animal que tenía su cristal en el hocico. Miró extrañado la altura desde donde salto y sin comprender mucho cómo un ser ordinario tenía poderes se lanzó contra él

-¡Espada terrestre! – gritó Tuxedo Max

-¡Qué demonios!

-Mejor vete – musitó el joven – este cristal me pertenece… Yo soy el Príncipe Endimio – y su traje cambió por esa armadura y capa que se ondeaba con el viento

-Yo no contaría con quedármelo – musitó una voz seductora

-¡Más metiches! – chilló la criatura un tanto fastidiada

-¿Y qué esperabas? – renegó la figura que salía de las sombras

-¡Soy una sailor Scout! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el… ¡Haruka! – gritó emocionada y tan contenta que casi había olvidado qué la tenía allí

-No te confíes Serena, ella genera una energía maligna muy poderosa

-Bien pues yo lo remediaré… Ya es hora que vuelvas a ser tú – y a su grito de batalla giró en el aire su cetro lunar

-¡El cristal de plata! – masculló contento el Ángel – vaya esto será interesante ¡Cristal Negro! ¡Resplandece!

-¡Dulce Luz de las Sailor Scouts!

Pero el poderoso Cristal negro se había cargado ya con las energías del pequeño cristal y consiguió hacer rebotar sobre la scout su destello. Sailor Moon un tanto aterrada tomó su cetro para repetir la operación pero esta vez cambió de idea un poco antes y el disparo pasó rozando la cabeza de Haruka. Entre risas la rubia la felicitó por tal demostración de ineptitud

-¡No te lo permitiremos! – gritó Luna enfadada – prepárate a recibir nuestra furia gatuna – sin embargo su furia se esfumó al contemplar al bello gato que provocó su "incidente" con Artemis

-Ahora Tuxedo – musitó Orión

-¡Espada terrestre, furia Tierra! – y al grito la tierra se partió. De su interior se expulsó una fuerte energía que sacudió tanto al Ángel como a Haruka

Tal parecía que aquel poder tonto no le hizo gracia a la rubia como sucedió con el de Sailor Moon. Con furia se dejó ir para golpearlo y el diestro Tuxedo apenas pudo esquivarla. Entre golpes y destellos de luces provocadas por los movimientos del príncipe intentó Orión darle un poco de ventaja. Luna daba de saltitos buscando que el odioso gato le diera el cristal y finalmente nadie tenía una remota idea de lo que allí sucedía pues parecía cada cual estar en su propia batalla

-¡Basta! – gimió el Ángel quitándose de un golpe a la insisten princesa

-¡No te lo permitiremos! – gritó Sailor Marts

-Ya veo por qué no te importó mucho Kio o Insomnio – renegó Mercury – esto terminará ahora – ¡Sailor Mercury! Ángel sagrado de Mercurio

-No otra vez – chilló el gato tirado en el suelo y sujetado por Luna

Y el traje de la muchacha comenzó a cambiar. Pequeños destellos comenzaron a formar listones más largos. Cerró los ojos mientras la luz ascendía hasta su tiara. Los colores azules se volvieron cristalinos y finalmente sus ojos se abrieron en el mismo instante que desplegaba dos maravillosas alas blancas. Dos segundos después estas mismas se tiñeron de negro intenso. Y como toque final esa hermosa estrella color azul celeste en su pecho

-¡El poder corrompe! – gritó el Ángel Negro – y ese cristal te está llevando al mal

-Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos

-Vaya así que solo jugaba con nosotros – musitó Júpiter un tanto molesta – simplemente somos un asco

-¡Lo serás tú! – gimió la dama del fuego

-¡Amy! – gritó Sailor Moon – por favor Amy escúchame… podemos solucionar muestras diferencias y…

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-Grito mortal

Hacía mucho que Haruka hubiera hecho algo para terminar aquella bufonada pero de verdad le divertía mucho. Entre más dejaba el tiempo pasar nuevos actores se agregaban a la escena. Ahora estaba sailor Saturn y sailor Plut y esperaba de un momento a otro pudiera ver el resplandor de su contra parte… No, eso era demasiado pedir, ella no acudiría por una insignificancia. Con la mirada buscó el cristal, estaba en manos de Tuxedo. Cerró los ojos y movió los dedos llamándolo.

-Qué – soltó el pequeño octágono el joven sintiendo el calor le traspasaba la piel

El pequeño objeto se elevó por los cielos para perderse entre la bruma que acaba de posarse sobre ellos gracias al poder de Mercury.

-Regresa a mí – musitó con el cristal en mano

***

Entre abrió los ojos sintiendo el roce de otra respiración en esa cama. Volteó lentamente encontrando a su hermana dormida a su lado. Se quedó observándola y ella sonrió. Intentaba fingirse dormida. Intentó hacer lo mismo pero antes que cerrara los ojos Natalie le hizo una seña para llamar su atención

-Siento estés tan sola

-¿De verdad? – contestó a señas Lindsay

-Nos queríamos mucho ¿lo recuerdas? – tomó sus manos – yo fui quien te enseñó a hablar y caminar… Tú y yo fundamos Lindsaypolis y pasamos muchos momentos hermosos

-Gracias entonces

-No te lo digo para que me agradezcas boba… lamento mucho nos alejáramos y nos convirtiéramos en enemigos pero tenemos un destino que cumplir…

-¿Un destino? ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿No te lo imaginas?

La niña negó con la cabeza. Pero tal parecía Natalie no se lo diría. Cerró los ojos entonces para soñar con esos viejos recuerdos que creyó totalmente perdidos. Esos momentos mágicos en que no estuvo tan sola ni tan perdida en ese mundo silencioso. Una lágrima escapó y una caricia recorrió su bello rostro.

-No sabes lo sola que me siento – musitó aún con los ojos cerrados y entre sueños – Dime por qué… Quisiera volar lejos a un lugar donde nada importe y si yo escucho o soy inteligente no interese

Sintió otra suave caricia que la reconfortó. Abrió lentamente los ojos dándose cuenta solamente se trató de un sueño. Faltaba media hora para el colegio y ella se quedó dormida. Con paso lento y cansado se fue al baño. Se miró al espejo observando la sangre seca en su rostro y parte de su camisa.

-Ya me voy – dijo a nadie en especial pues la casa estaba vacía

-Espera – descendía su hermana a toda prisa – espera – gritaba a sabiendas no escuchaba – te tengo – la sujetó con furia del uniforme

-¿Qué?

-Nada – reía como tonta – lleva dinero, mira con esto puedes comprarte un rico almuerzo y…

-Sí gracias – se dio media vuelta

Natalie nunca estuvo tan extraña. Tal vez Melissa tenía razón y el amor cambiaba a las personas, cambió a Haruka, a Michiru, a Kared… Frunció el ceño deseando sacarse del corazón el amor que sentía por la violinista.

***

Sus ojos verdes la veían con furia. Era la primera vez que su sonrisa la enojaba tanto. Apretó con fuerza los puños y siguió de largo como si nunca hubiera escuchado ese comentario tan doliente de la rubia. Haruka frunció el ceño mientras sus dos guardaespaldas se quedaban a la expectativa. Ansiaban con ahínco tener libertad para atacar a la joven Diosa pero su propio Dios no parecía tener gran ánimo por ello.

-Siempre es lo mismo – musitó Haruka echándose la mochila al hombro – vamonos a casa

-Sí – abrió la puerta del auto

Sus recuerdos se volvieron turbios y confusos. Era como estar perdida en el limbo o un sueño extraño. Pero así debía sentirse cuando el amor de nuestras vidas decide traicionarnos o peor aún… olvidarnos. Cerró los ojos intentando que ese sin fin de recuerdos tuviera un orden. Si alguna vez tomó decisiones peligrosas solamente fue por salvarla, por el inmenso amor que le profesaba a su ángel de ensueño pero ella prefirió salvar a nadie en esa guerra sin cuartel. La abandonó

-No me molesten – dijo al llegar a su casa

Se encerró en el despacho de su padre y allí permaneció largo rato. Casi a diario la buscaba con la desazón de un corazón marchito, anhelaba verla sonreír y hasta esas miradas de reproche y preocupación que disimuladamente le dirigía. Había un intenso dolor en su alma como si un pedazo de ella hubiera sido cruelmente arrebatado y la herida sangrara todavía.

-Dios – musitó el alto hombre moreno en la puerta

-¡Qué quieres! – gritó encolerizada viendo cómo siempre saltaban sus órdenes

-Dios necesitamos tu poder para ir por el cristal negro

-Nadie irá por nada – musitó mientras se hundía en su tristeza – déjame en paz

-Pero Dios

-¡Vete! – gritó furiosa

¿No lo entendían? Negó con la cabeza contestándose. Se encaminó a su habitación. Joan dormía plácidamente, se recostó muy cerca de ella escuchando ese corazón humano latiendo con furia y revuelo. Se quedó quieta esperando por esa caricia que nunca llegó pero en su lugar hubo una pregunta

-¿La amas?

-¿A quién?

-A Michiru… ¿La extrañas verdad?

-No puedo recordar muchas cosas sabes… es como estar en el limbo – cerró los ojos sintiendo que la sensación de melancolía se desvanecía de su ser

-Bueno el príncipe ha dicho que sucedería… Por un tiempo estarías confundida y después… Cuando los cristales regresen a ti volverías a sentirte bien…

-Sí, el príncipe – musitó entre sueños

Despertó cerca de la seis de la tarde. Se escabulló entre los pasillos de la lujosa mansión y estaba por salir de la casa cuando vio a Amy. Corrió a la puerta para abrirle y así poder platicar fuera de la vigilancia de sus ángeles guardianes.

-Me ponen nerviosa – reía inquieta Amy

-A mí también – le acompañó en su risa – Me siento tan extraña… Como si algo me faltara pero no encuentro qué es… ¿Has sentido algo parecido Amy?

-Sí, creo – se sonrojó notablemente – es cuando pierdes a un ser querido…

-¿Ha muerto alguien quien amaba?

-No siempre es así, a veces solamente se van… Se van… Quizá debería investigar un poco más sobre tu divinidad

-Sí, supongo – suspiró sintiendo el anhelo de volar lejos

***

Rei reía escuchando ese bello poema que Natalie le escribió. Se quedó quieta cuando ella le besó en la mejilla. Cerró los ojos saboreando el amor para después quedar frente a la inquieta mirada de la jovencita. Soltó una gran risotada, tan nerviosa que hasta Natalie lo notó.

-Bien pues nos veremos entonces mañana – decía con sus mejillas aún coloreadas de carmín

-Sí, está bien – acarició su rostro dulce – debo ver a mi hermanita – le musitó al oído – pobrecita, se ve tan triste últimamente

-Eres muy dulce sabes

-¿Lo crees? Gracias – sonrió mostrando sus finos dientes

Se separaron por fin. Natalie aún saboreaba ese romance perfecto y canturreando una vieja canción se encaminó al restaurante. Un poco antes de llegar al lugar se fijó nadie la viniera siguiendo, temía mucho que Mina en sus delirios de grandeza y en pro del amor descubriera más que infidelidades y entonces todo se vendría abajo.

-Buenas tardes – se llevó los lentes a la cabeza

-¿Y Lindsay? – le interrogó el rudo y alto hombre

-No sé – sonrió hipnotizándolo

No tuvo que esperar mucho. El hombre alto y moreno acaba de llegar. Su presencia era imponente, tenía ese encanto especial que solamente tienen las criaturas divinas. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron el pequeño sitio y Natalie fingió no interesarse en él. Ocupó la mesa del rincón hasta aguardar por ella.

-Vaya – llegaba Melissa – puntual como siempre – le sonrió al caballero – y tan elegante

-Señora Sinclair

-Bien parece que te has encargado muy bien de los pequeños huecos dejado por nuestro querido Isaac

-Sí señora pero temo mucho que la presencia de Michiru es un tanto molesta para nuestra misión…

-Bien, entiendo ¿Y como qué planeas exactamente?

-Eso espero yo usted lo resuelva – sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos – señora debería persuadir a su hija de tener un par de ángeles con ella siempre, tal vez así cuando ambos dioses se encuentren pueda…

-No – interrumpió ella – Michiru no quiere el trono y eso me lo ha dejado en claro… Ya te dije la única forma de obligarla a hacer algo más que mirar es por medio de Haruka

-Señora – volvió a reír – nuestro bello Dios del viento únicamente piensa en cómo matar el tiempo…

-¡No voy a permitir que Isaac gane! – vociferó molesta – está bien – decía moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa

Melissa salió del restaurante muy perturbada. Natalie no había alcanzado a escuchar todo pues estaba un tanto lejos y cuando la mujer bajó la voz al darse cuenta que llamaba la atención de todos, ella perdió la conversación. Emitió un suspiro. Sintió una mano encima de su hombro y después ese susurro tenebroso que le dijo

-No deberías estar cerca

Notas finales:

Mas misterios? Ok ok la idea de cómo logró Serena convertirse en Neo Reina no es exactamente muy soprendente, pro denme algo de credito, investigué los linajes y el cómo se manejaba la casa real del Japón ;) Comentarios, dudas, sugerecnias o lo que sea con sólo un review o más Hasta la proxima


	3. Aylat Hotch

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**34. Aylat Hotch**

Historias y leyendas de pasiones. Sanguinarios relatos que pretenden explicar la historia de unos cuantos y al final a nadie importa, mismos relatos, uno de tantos en que se ha perdido la verdad original, ese instante en que las leyendas se impregnaron de pasiones… de amores. Y esos sucesores, los herederos de esas leyendas hoy se contemplaban como completos desconocidos. Por un lado esos ojos azules impregnados por la furia y arrebato, debatiéndose entre el todo y la nada. Por otro lado esa mirada melancólica, ojos verdes de ángel. Fue la rubia quien rompió con aquel hechizo, sonrió para terminar diciendo uno más de sus comentarios hirientes y ella se marchó.

-¡Te odio! – refunfuñaba Michiru ya lejos de la joven guerrera del viento

Silencio. Eterno secreto amparado en lo profundo del Palacio de Dios. Allí escrito en esos muros de oro la verdad de ésta leyenda. Dos Dioses, dos poderosas almas que albergaban antagonismos, el equilibrio perfecto del universo. Y fue en ese fatal estallido, cuando todo se creo, que el alma se dividió y generó dos entidades opuestas y a la vez semejantes. Uno contra otro por toda una eternidad, hasta que un día uno de ellos venció. Y sus ojos verdes miraban con devoción a ese otro Dios que caído imploraba por la gloria que le arrebataban. Pero Dios no dejaría que su contraparte pudiera levantarse de nuevo y retomar su poder. Ya era tiempo que la lucha terminara… Que uno de ellos gobernara… pero si sucedía así el equilibrio natural sería roto…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No es nada Michiru – sonrió Lindsay tomando asiento – no desayuné, supongo por eso me siento tan mareada

-Te traeré un dulce… Te ves muy pálida

-No es nada – se frotó las sienes

Y encadenó al Dios vencido para que todos los días sus temibles monstruosidades lo devoraran. Perecería para renacer al anochecer por toda una eternidad. El Dios siniestro, aquel que amparaba el caos y la oscuridad se convirtió en el alma de los condenados. Y cada amanecer el vencedor disfrutaba escuchando la súplica de esas almas perdidas…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva al verla

-Nada – musitó Haruka sonriendo de esa forma traviesa que sabía nada bueno presagiaba

-¿Qué le hiciste? – gritó al ver a la pobre niña inconsciente – No respira

-No es eso Michiru – rió alegremente la rubia – solamente duerme profundamente… Cuando despierte el dolor se habrá esfumado, bueno por un tiempo…

-¿Cómo? – la miró algo extrañada. Su mirada se veía tan triste, como si sintiera dolor de verla agonizar

Pero Dios pronto se olvidó de su contraparte, se enamoró perdidamente de su más hermoso y precioso ángel. Lo anhelaba con esa pasión de la que solamente fueron dotados los humanos. Tanto tiempo quiso sentir algo más que su divinidad y sin imaginarlo su plegaria se escuchó en todo el universo: Era capaz de amar con la pasión de un ser mortal. Sin embargo eso también traería lamentables consecuencias…

-No es buena idea, por algo lloramos ¿No crees? Desvaneciste su alma – comentó Michiru observando a la niña dormida

-¿Y crees despierta sea feliz? Ahora sueña, sueña algo muy hermoso porque sonríe

-Un día volverá a sonreír despierta, el dolor no dura eternamente – Haruka dejó de observar a Lindsay al escuchar estas palabras. Se aproximó a Michiru peligrosamente pero esta vez la joven ya no temió, se quedo quieta esperando ese algo mágico

-¿Sientes dolor? – musitó mientras su mano recorría con delicadeza ese brazo desnudo, parecía no quererla tocar

-A veces – cerró los ojos dejando al instinto humano aflorar

-¿Quieres dormir y ser feliz? – musitó a su oído mientras una extraña energía se desprendía de su ser y sus ojos azules destellaban un brillo mágico

-No – lentamente la separó de su lado – vete ya por favor

-Como quieras – se apagó su energía – despertará mañana y se sentirá mucho mejor… ¡Hasta yo me sentiría mejor si tuviera hermosos sueños como los de ella!

-¿Puedes entrar en sus sueños? – se quedó perpleja

&&&

Serena no quería ir a clases especiales para ser princesa, estaba tan llena de trabajo y tareas que pedía clemencia. Necesitaba un tiempo para su novio, otro para comer y si no importaba mucho uno mucho más largo del que ya tenía para ver televisión, pero eso a nadie le interesó.

-¡Serena no seas tonta fíjate lo que pides! – se enfurecía cada vez más el animalito

-Era broma – repetía por cuarta vez observando la extraña comida que tenía servida frente a ella – una broma macabra – se rascó la cabeza – ¡Ya no lo quiero! – gritó por fin y uno de los sirvientes retiró el extraño platillo

-¿Algún problema princesa?

-No, nada – tartamudeó nerviosa – bien es tarde y debo ir a ese club, como es que se llama – se frotaba la barbilla buscando la palabra – bien ese club… Odio ser princesa – musitaba caminando a la salida.

Apenas esa semana su familia se había mudado a la enorme mansión y de verdad que ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar ¿Y si pedía su vida normal también se la traerían como sucedió con el extraño platillo? Cualquier cosa que pidiera la tendrían para ella, lo que fuera. Miró a su gata rogando por un poco de piedad pero el animalito sólo le dedicó una mirada de reproche

-¡Bienvenida! – la recibió la Duquesa de Marin

-¡Qué linda casa!

-Gracias princesa… Me alegra mucho se uniera al club, ya verá que aprenderá muchas cosas y…

Palabras y más palabras que no le interesaban escuchar. Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras su rostro adquiría esa mueca de hastío y aburrición que hasta el momento solamente la escuela lograba sacar.

-Nuestra primera hora la dedicaremos a nuestros modales

-Qué fascinante – y qué mala actriz era, ni siquiera podía fingir interés por sus interlocutores

-Sí, algo tedioso – escuchó la vocecita de Natalie – ah qué mal nos encajonen en estas tonterías – echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento gracioso y poco digno de una joven elegante

-Sí – rió alegremente – qué fastidio – miró por la ventana el bello día que se perdía

Por suerte no debía asistir diario y el tiempo pasó volando con Natalie a lado. Más de una vez la regañaron por estar platicando y una docena de veces equivocó la respuesta. Sí, sin duda igual que la escuela.

-Te acostumbrarás – sonrió la niña – al final siempre hay algo interesante y divertido

-Sí, como ver al mayordomo caminar – soltó una gran carcajada – parece un pingüinito

-Sí ya lo creo ¡Rei! – gritó observando cómo ésta pensaba darse a la fuga

-Ah, hola – tartamudeó y sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse rojas – qué tal estuvo Serena… ya nos han dicho de la clase y…

-¡Viniste por mí! – gritaba la chiquilla de coletas emocionadísima – eso es tan lindo… ¡Viniste a recogerme!

Natalie levantó la ceja de forma divertida, miró a Rei con expresión de interrogación y la morena se sonrojó a más no poder mientras veía a Serena saltando de un lado a otro ¿Cómo salía del embrollo? Tartamudeó pero la chiquilla rubia estaba tan fascinada por la idea de pasar un día normal que no prestaba atención a su comportamiento

-No importa – frunció el ceño y sus ojos marrones se impregnaron de una rara furia, una mezcla entre ironía y crueldad – Debo irme a casa… Que la pasen lindo

-¡Espera! – gritó la morena – podemos… podemos…

-¿Quieres venir? – preguntó Serena – algo de diversión no caerá mal

-No, gracias. Tengo asuntos menos estresantes de qué hacerme cargo – y se marchó

-¿Soy estresante Rei? – se interrogaba la jovencita

-Muchas veces

&&&

Lita sintió como si la sangre cayera hasta sus pies al ver a Haruka. Se quedó quieta observándola pasar y finalmente reaccionó ante el fuerte y furioso pellizco de Mina. Sonrió como tonta y tomó su asiento para escuchar la conferencia de uno de los hombres más importantes en la materia de nanotecnología

-Bienvenidos a todos – decía le profesor Tomoe – es un orgullo para mi que nuestra universidad cuente con la presencia del ingeniero Aylat Hotch… Aylat Hotch ha hecho resientes investigaciones en…

Pero Lita ya no escuchaba seguía con su mirada clavada en Haruka quien terminó ocupando unos de los lugares de enfrente. Emitió un suspiro y para cuando regresó su vista al frente se encontró con la fúrica mirada de su amiguita. Rió como tonta.

-Vaya y mira quién más vino – apretó los puños

-¡Amy! – gritó la alta jovencita perdiendo los estribos

-Y su novio… A que se ven lindos juntos

Las luces se apagaron y sus charlas insulsas debieron esperara hasta que las luces se encendieron de nuevo: La conferencia había finalizado. El profesor Tomoe volvió a tomar la palabra sólo para agradecer la presencia del Ingeniero Hotch y concluir la conferencia.

-Y no olviden nuestra fiesta inaugural de este congreso de Tecnología… mañana dos conferencias más… La primera con…

Lita se apresuró a escapar de Mina para alcanzar a Haruka pero no tuvo que hacer mucho para librarse de ella pues la rubia casi salió corriendo para alcanzar a Amy y su galante novio

-Creo que debería impedir lo que sea que esté planeando – rechinó los dientes molesta

Amy no las había visto. Entre risas comentaba con Mitche sobre lo dicho por Hotch. Él creía que el hombre exageraba y daba demasiada importancia a cosas que no las tenían, después pasó al tema de seguridad en las transacciones virtuales y compras por Internet cuando guardó silencio un tanto anonadado por esa fiera mirada azul

-¿Qué? – rió Amy sin entender el por qué de su perplejidad

Volteó lentamente. Ante ella Mina dispuesta a todo. La jovencita del moño rojo cerró la mano y con furia lanzó el primer puñetazo a la chiquilla. Por desdicha para Amy acertó y ésta cayó al suelo

-Ese es por traicionera… Y…

-¡Basta! – la sujetó Lita aterrada de la escena que daban – no es momento

-¡Nunca lo es! Y cuando lo es no hacen nada… Déjame darle otro y ya… Uno más

-Me las pagarás – se incorporó Amy sangrando – vamonos Mitche… Tu amiguita tiene razón, no es momento

-¡Huye cobarde! Escóndete bajo las enaguas de tu mamá

-Mina cállate

-¿Estás bien? – la contempló Mitche un tanto asustado – ¿Por qué tu amiguita te pegó?

-Porque está loca – se soltó de su mano – está loca – y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla

-¡Espera! Demonios, por qué tengo que enamorarme de la mujer más difícil del planeta

&&&

Melissa observó cómo se quedaba el salón vacío. Emitió un suspiro sintiendo esas manos grandes y morenas recorriendo sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y con agrado dejó él la besara. Rió animadamente.

-¿Te ha gustado mi plática?

-Más o menos… eres aburrido – rió provocándolo

-Uhm – emitió un ruido siniestro – pensé disfrutarías mi voz aunque el tema fuese tan aburrido

-Tienes una voz celestial – sí una voz tan varonil y ronca que enamoraba a cualquiera – qué quieres, nada me divierte en estos días

-¿Por la muerte de Isaac?

-No – y desvió su mirada de esos penetrantes ojos marrones temiendo encontrara que mentía – por qué debía deprimirme él muriera

-Yo nunca hablé de deprimirte. Puede turbar de mil formas tu mundo… alegrarte mucho, enojarte, entristecerte… ¿Lo amabas?

-No – rió nerviosamente – no es buena idea nos vean juntos… No queremos tu niña malcriada averigüe pactamos…

-Deberías dejarlas en paz… Que se enamoren y hagan sus vidas como les de la gana… ¿O no es lo que has peleado para ti?

-Como si eso solucionara en algo nuestros dilemas de destino… No permitiré que esas dos destruyan todo lo que he creado… ¡No te importa sabes!

Y el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada. Negó con la cabeza y se separó lentamente de la mujer. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para pelear por tonterías, después de todo para él también era mejor así porque no podía permitir que su protegida sintiera remordimientos… No a estas alturas del juego

&&&

Rivalidad mal entendida o muchas ganas de llevar su mutua frustración a niveles superiores. A Haruka nunca le agradó mucho el arte, pero ahora parecía encontrar una extraña fascinación en esas mismas clases que Michiru tomaba. Por desgracia para la joven pintora algunas de ellas podían accederse aunque no se estudiara ninguna especialidad en Artísticas. Terminó su redacción sobre la pintura barroca y la llevó a su profesor, para cuando regresó a su asiento se dio cuenta que su mochila misteriosamente desapareció y Haruka se reía sola

-¡Esto es el colmo! – gritó enfurecida

-Es todo por hoy – anunció el profesor

-Dame mi mochila – rugió

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¡Dame la maldita mochila!

-No sé de qué me hablas – reía encantada de poderla hacer estallar – tal vez la dejaste en el otro salón o…

-¡Quiero mi mochila! Ya sé lo que pretendes pero créeme no seré yo quien empiece la guerra – se dio media vuelta – quédate con ella… ¡No me importa!

-Como quieras – soltó una gran carcajada

No lo soportaría mucho. La veía por lo menos tres veces a la semana, sino era en artísticas era en la cafetería o alguna aula o… ¡Hasta parecía la seguía solamente para molestarla! Y aunque se esmeró mucho en ignorarla los primeros dos días, hoy se sentía morir ya. Se quedó recargada en la pared, no tomaría natación, en su mochila perdida estaba su traje de baño. Sería positiva ahora tenía dos horas libres tal vez para dedicarlas a…

-Toma – se sentó la rubia a su lado

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo! – se la arrebató – ahora lárgate debo cambiarme

-No puedo

-¿Cómo?

-Yo también debo cambiarme… Estoy en el equipo de natación ¡Qué te parece!

-¡Fantástico! – gritó con ironía

¿Podía salir algo más mal? Se salió sin cambiarse. Ya en la cafetería inhalo profundamente, debía ser más inteligente que la arrogante corredora. Sonrió con un dejo de maldad. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Salió corriendo a las oficinas de inscripciones para reacomodar sus clases.

-A ver – rió animadamente Kared tomando la mochila de la joven – deja ver si entendí niña – vio esa mirada furiosa que ya presagiaba un monólogo

-¡Qué quieres entender! – subió al vehículo furiosa

-Tú la odias, ella hace tu vida miserable y tú reacomodas el horario – observó el papel con mucho cuidado – bien lo reacomodas con el fin de… Es que eso no entiendo ¿Cuál es el fin?

-¡Ten vida propia Kared!

-La tengo… es solo que mi vida propia esta ocupada haciendo su propia vida sin mí – bajó la mirada

-Lo siento – sonrió Michiru – he estado tan molesta que… Discúlpame. Iremos a tomar un helado ¿Sí?

-¡Sí! – gritó eufórico – Helado ¡Helado! Helado ¡Helado!

-Kared

-¿Sí? – la miró con ilusión

-Nada – pensó en callarlo pero no pudo, le dolía verlo triste y solitario – y ya despertó Lindsay

-No, pero se la encargué mucho a la amable mujer que tiende mi cama… ella dijo que la cuidaría con su vida ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene más de un día dormida… Se ve tan… ¿Estará enferma?

-No lo sé pero si hoy no despierta correrá sangre

Otra vez esa mirada furiosa y tenebrosa. Él se alejó un poco de ella temiendo ser quien pagara las consecuencias por un pésimo día.

&&&

Se probó el último vestido que escogió. Estaba tan de buen humor que todo le resultaba bien, eso hasta que llegó a esa hermosa prenda. Frunció la nariz y se dio cuenta que se veía un poco gorda, tal vez el color no era el indicado o… Negó con la cabeza y su mirada se clavó en sus zapatos… mejor compraría unas zapatillas nuevas…

-Me gustó más el primero – oyó la voz inconfundible de…

-¡Haruka! – volteó llena de ilusión y asombro

-Eres muy hermosa – se acercó con paso seguro y arrogante

-¿Estás bien? – la contempló con adoración – te ves bien pero me refiero a que si…

-¿Somos enemigas? Eso depende – rió animadamente – ¿Quieres lo seamos?

-No – tartamudeó nerviosa – pero tú y Amy quisieron apoderarse del cristal de plata y… Serena… y…

-Ah eso – volvió a sonreír – no te apures no se lo quitaré a la dulce cabeza de bombón… ella me lo cuidará hasta que llegue el momento de… De terminar esto – y su mirada destelló un dejo de odio y amor – ¿Me atacarás como Mina atacó a Amy?

-No – se sonrojó apenadísima – es que Mina estaba un poco nerviosa y…

-Bueno, me alegra saber no me soltarás un puñetazo… Yo me llevaría el primero – se encaminó a la sección de hombres

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres ir a mi casa? Prepararé ensalada y ese postre de fresas que tanto te gusta…

-Bien – sonrió con un aire de victoria que a Lita le gustó

Terminó pronto las compras. Haruka ya la esperaba en la puerta, tenía los lentes oscuros puestos y estaba recargada en su convertible amarillo. Apenas la vio esbozó una sonrisa. Se apresuró a ayudarla a subir las bolsas y arrancó el auto

-Que lata con esos dos – dijo a sí misma observando por el espejo retrovisor

-¿El qué? – volteó sin ver nada

-Es extraño… ¿No lo sientes?

-¿El qué?

-No es paranoia lo que sientes Lita – disminuyó la velocidad

Darien prefirió dar vuelta y Orión furioso gritó observando por el cristal trasero cómo dejaban atrás a Lita y la peste, como se empeñó en llamarles a las guerreras exteriores. No importaba lo que el gato dijera él no iba a correr peligros en vano, no después del colosal despliegue de poder que vio en los ángeles que la custodiaban.

&&&

Hotaru observaba por la ventana ese bello cielo nocturno, se sentía como en un ensueño y tan enajenada estaba del mundo real que ni siquiera notó a Setsuna. Sonrió, como si las estrellas del cielo le hubieran dicho algo muy gracioso. Negó con la cabeza para comenzar su charla

-No me molesta estés aquí pero sí ese ruidito que haces

-Lo siento – soltó la pluma que apretaba con fuerza

-¿Te pasa algo en especial? – la miró fijamente

-No es nada – ahora era Setsuna la que se dejaba llevar por las estrellas

-Hoy es una linda noche… Apuesto que es Haruka y Michiru

-Algo así – sonrió con pesar

Las estrellas lo saben todo, cuentan leyendas e historias formidables de héroes inalcanzables, de aquellos que se atrevieron a tocar lo divino. Salió de la habitación de la niña para reunirse con el profesor. Hoy tendría una cena de negocios, la presentaría a un colega suyo para que comenzara a trabajar en un Museo de Antropología e Historia de la ciudad.

-No era necesario – no podía disimular su sonrojo

-Has ayudado tanto a mi hija – el mismo discurso de siempre, palabras trilladas sin sentido…

Subió al automóvil sintiendo esa mirada férrea sobre su ser. Jurey, la esposa de Tomoe, debía sentirse más que celosa, invadió su vida, tomó un lugar que por tanto tiempo luchó. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose tan culpable pero el profesor no la dejó demasiado tiempo cavilar sus ideas, pues comenzaba a platicarle sobre su gran colega y amigo con quien cenarían.

-¿Y usted conoce personalmente a Aylat Hotch?

-Setsuna ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted – sonrió con esa afabilidad tierna que a ella tanto encantaba – en realidad no – se quedó pensando un rato pues no entendía por qué él salía a colación – es un hombre un tanto extraño… en su país le conocen como el príncipe negro, supongo que es por su tono de piel…

-Sí – sonrió y Tomoe se dio cuenta que había concluido algo muy tonto

Por fin llegaban al restaurante. La joven respiró, ya podía dejar de sentirse tan intimidada ¿o no? Recapituló: Acaban de llegar a un restaurante elegante francés, de esos en que hasta un café puede costar más de la mitad de un sueldo promedio. Demasiada gente, demasiada formalidad… ella… Tomoe… un desconocido… charlas… Definitivamente estaba mejor en el auto. Emitió un suspiro sintiéndose morir.

&&&

Kared apretó la mano de Serena con tal furia que la pobre hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar, el silencio era tan incómodo y fatal que hasta el crujido de sus huesitos se escuchó. El chico posó su más fiera mirada sobre aquel escultura y moreno hombre, intentó poner en práctica su mirada intimidante, esa misma que su padre le enseñó de niño con el afán que aprendiera a defenderse sin necesidad de emplear fuerza física. Pero era Kared y lo único que causó fue una risita nerviosa por parte de su madre.

-¡Madre! – gimió el niño y apretó de nuevo la mano de su novia que esta vez si gritó

-¡Qué fuerza! – ironizó el hombre intentando no reír

-¡Lo siento Serenita! – por fin la soltaba

-Mi manita – gimoteaba

-Bueno ya que estamos todos – comenzó el chiquillo de nuevo olvidando a Serena – sentémonos a conversar – se plantó justo frente al hombre

-Ya basta Kared – se paró su madre de su asiento para a jalones llevar al niño al comedor

Serena se quedó paralizada, no entendía mucho sobre lo que allí sucedía pero por la furia de su novio supuso que ese era el famoso usurpador. Jugueteó con sus dedos sintiendo la mirada escalofriante y enigmática del hombre. Se rascó la cabeza y entre tartamudeos solo se le ocurrió decir

-Así que tú eres Atila el sucio

-¿Cómo?

Y ahora se sonrojaba intensamente, se le escapó el apodo bobo con el que lo llamaban Michiru y Kared entre bromas. Por suerte para ella regresaba Kared y estaba tan furioso que solamente tomó la mano de Serena, sin explicaciones salió de la casa y ya a distancia prudente (medio metro de la puerta principal) gritó como desquiciado

-Lo prefiere a él

-Es… malo – que más podía decir

-No quiero un padrastro… me gustaba mi papá… aunque quería matar a todos… ¡Pero me gustaba! ¡Era mi padre! ¡Mi padre! Y alguna vez me quizo… pero mi madre ni eso… ¡La odio!

Aylat Hotch o mejor conocido en la familia como Atila el sucio, se había convertido en algo más que un amigo cercano de Melissa y aunque Serena siempre creyó que Kared era demasiado posesivo, el hecho que también Michiru sintiera cierta aberración por él dejaba ver que podía estar sucediendo algo más que una gran y hermosa amistad

-No importa – sonrió el chiquillo – vamos al cine a ver si para entonces el sucio ya se fue

-Bien – se colgó de su brazo encantada de tenerlo cerca

Kared regresó a casa muy noche. Michiru se encontraba afuera observando las estrellas, parecía un tanto ensoñada y otro tanto melancólica. Él tomó asiento a su lado observando ese mismo cielo que a ella embelezó

-Lindsay despertó – musitó por fin la joven

-Qué bueno… empezaba a preocuparme

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien

-Bien

Conversaciones sin sentido, platicar por hacerlo, trivialidades que esperan desencadenar más que simples formalismos pero tal parecía que ninguno pretendía si quiera llegar más lejos. Quizá por temor, y no tanto al otro sino a descubrir sus propios sentimientos, escucharse decir lo que se piensa, sueña, añora y siente…

&&&

Un nuevo día. Otra oportunidad más para cambiar el destino pues el futuro, para Michiru, aún no estaba decidido. Pero tal vez éste no era exactamente el mejor día de su vida, ni siquiera de la semana. Cada chiquillo del taller se le quedó viendo como si fuera algún espécimen raro. Ocupó su lugar y se dio cuenta que definitivamente compraría ropa especial para esa clase ya que tenía diez minutos y ya tenía la puntita de su vestido llena de grasa. Era la última de la lista y como su día marchaba de mal a peor el profesor clavó su mirada en ella.

-¿No se equivocó de taller? Suele pasar

-No – lo miró con determinación – me gusta la mecánica… amo el automovilismo y sueño con un día crear un prototipo para Fórmula Uno

-¿De verdad?

-Sé de autos – tantos años con Haruka la hacían competente en la materia

-Vaya tenemos al hijo pródigo de regreso – la llegada un tanto ruidosa y aparatosa de la joven rubia había hecho que el profesor desviara su atención – Tenoh ocupa tu asiento y recuerda no puedes llegar tarde a mi clase

-Estaba ocupado – contestó con arrogancia. Su mirada denotaba cierta presunción difícil de tolerar – ¿Qué haces aquí? – por fin se daba cuenta de su presencia

-Vaya, tarde, molestando e interrumpiendo – chasqueó la lengua – tomo el taller ¿No te gusta la idea?

¿Pretendes fastidiarme como venganza? – sonrió con saña – creo esto no es para ti preciosa – miró la punta de su vestido – demasiado fino para una persona como tú… ah – y agregó al ver la sonrisa encantadora de Michiru – necesitas un coeficiente entre normal tendiendo a superdotado para pasar

-¿Y entonces cómo lo logras tú?

-Déjame decirte que ni aunque estuviera en coma tú podrías superar mi inteligencia

-¿Ah no? – que mal no tenía como contestar semejante insinuación

-¡Basta! – intervino el profesor que hasta entonces parecía estar de sobra allí – a pelear al corral. Sentados, empezaremos este semestre con algo sencillo… haremos un diseño básico y daremos un repaso general de lo visto en el curso anterior en honor a nuestra nueva colega…

-El que te inscribas – arrastró su banquita con ella sentada hasta Michiru – el que te inscribas en este taller no me hará perder los estribos… solamente piensa niña si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás

-Esto no es para principiantes – sonrió la joven – y en vista que me amas tanto (Digo sino qué haces en todas mis clases) yo me inscribí en todas las otras clases que no nos vemos

-¿Cómo? – saltó de la silla – reprobarás

-Y qué… Te fastidié y eso es lo que cuenta

-Como quieras – se metió las manos al pantalón

-¿Ya pueden dejar sus pleitos? Es más ambos ¡Fuera de mi salón! Regresen cuando pretendan escuchar o fingir que lo hacen como el resto – gritó esto último haciendo que más de uno despertara de su sueño

Michiru se quedó a fuera de la clase, estaba un tanto aterrada por tentar a su mala suerte. Sintió un leve jalón, Haruka la tomó del brazo y entre forcejeos la arrastró a la parte de atrás del taller. Con furia la aventó dejándola contra la pared

-No sé que te propones pero detente

-Eso es lo que yo te he pedido… Me robas mi mochila, estas en mis clases, me insultas si es que te dignas a verme, me tratas como si… – se quedó callada y bajó la mirada

-¿Si fuéramos enemigas? ¡Niña tonta! – la soltó por fin – Lo somos ¡Tú y yo!

-¿Por que lo decidió un mural? ¿Por un destino?

-No – de nuevo la empujó, la sujetó con fuerza de ambas manos, se quedó mirando ese semblante aterrado y susurró a su oído con cierta delicia – porque en verdad te odio

**Notas finales:**

Ahora si me excedí ¡La odia! Nuestra Haruka odia a su sirena!!! Ok todo tiene su explicación y además recuerden que al finalizar la segunda temporada Michiru no fue exactamente muy amable con Haruka, cierto que ella quería apoderarse del trono pero son pequeñeces comparadas con el amor!!!

Y después de bromas…. ¿Qué les han traido los reyes? No digan que nada porque yo les estoy dejando capis nuevos y hasta una nueva historia.

malkav-iztli: Que tal, sobre tu pregunta como Haruka ya es un Dios tiene su pequeño grupo de hermosos servidores (ángeles) Y en efecto Amy se sintió traicionada por Melissa, por eso la va demandar!!! No lo estarías tu? Despues de trabajar tanto, vender tu alma y de paso a tus amigas y al final terminar perdiendo hasta a tu familia para nada!!!

Que gusto la idea te agradara sobre cómo Serena se hizo Neo Reina, no sabia cómo hacerlo!!! Y en esta capitulo ya se ve se prepara para ello (Sigo sin poder creer que la serena de Tokio de Cristal sea nuestra Serena) Gracias por tus comentarios, me hizo reír mucho la parte de la demanda de Amy ;) espero este te guste

angel de acuario Gracias por las porras!!! Trato de actualizar pronto, ahora las vacaciones no dieron para mucho

LOYDA ASTRID Hola que tal las fiestas? Mientras la diversión te secuestre estas disculpada sino tienes FALTA!!! No pierdas de vista a Natalie pues te adelanto que al final ella es una pieza crucial en esta guerra. Sobre tu pregunta, Tuxedo dice que esta con ella siempre y cuando sea para beneficio del mundo y la humanidad porque a él le parece que Serena no toma muy buenas decisiones (Por lo de Amy y Haruka) y Haruka tiene recuerdos vagos pero casi todos se desvanecieron, en algunos diálogos con Amy ella comenta que siente algo cuando ve a Michiru, pero no sabe qué es y por qué. Amy no tiene amnesia ella sigue en el bando de Haruka porque quiere venganza!!! Su patente!!! Como dice malkav-iztli Jajaja


	4. La transformacion de Rei Cristal Rojo

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**35. La transformación de Rei… Cristal Rojo**

Rei se sentía tan acorralada que empezaba a entender el por qué de los juegos bobos de Mina. Tal vez debió escucharla y no gritar y culparla por lo miserable de sus vidas. Es distinto cuando se ama, cuando se sabe en un mundo distante donde situaciones como la que ella vivía no son tolerables o pensables. Había ido a recoger a Natalie pero para su mala suerte en el mismo sitio estaba Serena intentando un poco de algo diferente: Estudiar. Ahora no hallaba como deshacerse de ella.

-Tengo que ir al templo

-Bien – sonrió la rubia – entonces que tengas un lindo día

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No pero creo a ti sí… estas bien rara – sonrió – ¿Estás bien Rei?

-Sí tonta… nos vemos mañana… y sigue estudiando

-¡No quiero! – comenzó a llorar casi por inercia pero Rei ya se había echado a correr

¿Qué usaría de disculpa? Pero no necesitó decir mucho, Natalie estaba más que furiosa. Apenas si la saludó y lo que llevaban de camino solo le dirigió una mirada gélida, y eso porque hizo un comentario bastante hiriente sobre sus gustos en literatura

-Lo siento

-¿A dónde quieres ir? Si aún quieres salir

-Sí…

No tenía excusas, evitaba que la vieran en público con ella temiendo que de un momento a otro alguien descubriera lo que sentía por Natalie. La cuestión estaba en que la mayoría lo sospechaba ¿Y entonces? Se trataba del mismo extraño temor que intentó describirle Mina, esa sensación de ser descubierta, de pensar que la otra persona lo notaría y entonces ya no habría escapatorias, cabría la posibilidad de perderla y fingir que nada sucedía.

-Perdona por portarme tan extraña… estoy preocupada… por Serena y eso de ser Princesa – excusas falsas

-No importa – volvió a sonreír majestuosa y celestial como siempre – si quieres podemos dejar de vernos… digo vernos menos – corrigió la ver la expresión de terror de la jovencita – además, no creo que tengamos que molestarnos tanto

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada en especial

La acompañó a su casa intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido de su cita pero ella parecía un tanto molesta por tal atención. Por fin llegaba, se despidió cortésmente mientras Natalie miraba inquieta a uno y otro lado. Rei se quedó observando su mirada perdida embelezada por ese extraño amor que la invadió. Y sus vistas cruzaron encontrando algo más que una simple mirada en esos ojos ajenos

-Entonces hasta el fin de semana – decía Natalie sin prestar a tención a otra cosa que ese rostro que se coloreaba de rojo

-Hasta entonces…

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, de la nada el impulso tomó vida. Besó sus labios, rápida y fugaz sin mucho sentido y en un beso seco y sin chispa. El rostro de Rei se coloreó de rojo intenso hasta llegar a sus orejas. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr mientras la chiquilla sonreía sabiendo que logró su propósito

-Qué beso más bobo – oyó detrás de sí

-Tú que sabes niña – y con furia retiró de la entrada a su hermana – nunca has besado a nadie qué puede saber alguien como tú… alguien que vive de sueños

-No sé – contestó a señas

&&&

Hotaru terminaba de acicalar a su bello gato. Buscó en su cajón el pequeño moño rojo que Mina le regaló y se lo colocó en el cuello. No podía verse más hermoso. Sonrió un tanto encantada y el pobre animalito se miró al espejo un tanto cohibido, se sentía tonto fingiéndose un gran galán de cine. Artemis estaba muy ocupado en sus propios pensamientos para poder reflexionar sobre lo que le contestaba a la niña

-Vamos no es para tanto – reía Hotaru – solamente jugaremos en el parque

-Con una niña que tiene una gata extremadamente bonita… ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si cree que soy un tonto?

-¿Y si te callas y nos vamos?

-¿Y si es huraña?

Y tuvo que soportar sus preguntas sin sentido todo el trayecto. Hasta insinuó que podían no asistir y esto fue lo que apagó el ánimo de Hotaru, en la escuela su fama de rara y malhumorada ya alcanzaba proporciones gigantescas. Nadie quería sentarse cerca de ella, o si quiera dirigirle la palabra ¿Y si la niña lo supo? Claro que no iban en la misma escuela, se encontraron por error en una tienda de mascotas y…

-Allí está – suspiró aliviada la niña

-¡Como me veo! ¿Me he despeinado?

-No, estás muy guapo… de verdad

-¡Hotaru! – gritó la chiquilla – creí no vendrías – se sonrojó apenada por sus pensamientos

Era una niña hermosa, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, su cabello castaño claro lacio le caía hasta los hombros. Todo se parecía a su dueña pues la gata era tan preciosa como la niña. Era de un color gris tenue con los ojos verdes y grandes, también se había acicalado y lucía un suéter color blanco y rosa.

-Miau –chillaba Artemis

Mira… ella es Mia, juega con ella Artemis y sé buen gato ¿Si?

-Miau

Nervioso y torpe la invitó a jugar en la arena. La gatita sonrió o por lo menos eso le pareció al animalito. Habían llevado sus juguetes así que se dedicaron a ver lo que el otro tenía y recostarse en la arena

&&&

Miradas de desprecio, hirientes palabras, indiferencia, arrogancia y Michiru ya no podía soportar otra semana cerca de Haruka. Se sentía morir, la amaba demasiado para mantener a su corazón con fuerza. Se quedó castigada esa tarde por estar peleando con ella. Estaba sola en ese frío y oscuro salón, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla a la que pronto siguieron más. Se recostó en el pupitre sollozando por los errores cometidos, por ese amor que le profesaba y el destino que debía cumplir.

-No es justo

Pero la vida nunca lo fue. Ni siquiera para los Dioses. Y en los principios de la creación cuando un Dios vivía en el inframundo siendo devorado por las bestias y el otro vivían en el cielo surgió esa extraña historia de amor… La misma que Michiru hoy soñaba…

-Es muy hermosa – musitaba para sí Dios observando a su bello Ángel

La hizo suya, la convirtió en su esposa y entonces… Amaría con la misma fuerza y pasión que los mortales. Pero Dios olvidó el libre albedrío, que el Ángel tenía pensamientos propios, corazón y pasión. El Ángel era feliz, pero se aburría con gran facilidad, así que un día entre juegos decidió bajar al inframundo

-No deberías – le detuvo otro Ángel – puedes ser devorada por las bestias

-Veamos – miró al trono vacío de Dios – no lo creo – esbozó una gran sonrisa

Sí, desde que Dios la convirtió en su ángel favorito sabía que no podía temer a nada ni a nadie, así que dio rienda suelta a sus ansias de curiosidad. Junto con dos ángeles más descendió al inframundo… Entre grititos y juegos se pasearon por el bosque oscuro, recorrieron el majestuoso lago del olvido y se bañaron en la cascada de la lujuria

-No hay nada de malo – decía el Ángel lavando su bello cuerpo con esa aguas malditas

-¿Nada? – miraba la penumbra y la oscuridad su compañera – es tétrico

-Y divertido – terció el otro ángel – divertido – comenzó a salpicar a las otras dos buscando comenzar el juego de nuevo

Volvieron al anochecer al paraíso donde Dios ya aguardaba a su bello ángel. Ella prefirió mentir sobre lo que hizo esa tarde pues no quería tener que prometer no volvería… Necesitaba regresar… Necesitaba sentir esa sensación de mortalidad, agonía, pasión, amor… Humanidad…

-Señorita Kaioh – gritó el profesor despertándola de su bello sueño – el castigo no era una siesta

-Lo siento – se limpió las lágrimas

-Para mañana quiero me traiga un informe completo de la clase de hoy… cincuenta y cinco cuartillas mínimo… a mano con todos los puntos que indiqué en esta hoja

-¿Cincuenta y cinco? – miró la hoja de las instrucciones – ¿Mañana?

-¿Tiene algún problema de retrazo o no soy lo suficientemente claro? Cincuenta y cinco hojas para mañana

Su siguiente clase era el taller de mecánica. Se fue al baño para cambiarse, había ya conseguido un overol de mecánico y ahora sí su ropa se salvaría de la molesta grasa y aceite. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se miró al espejo al finalizar de cambiarse. Definitivamente parecía una de las chicas de la gasolinera…

-¡Kaioh Michiru!

-Presente – gritaba la joven corriendo a ocupar su asiento

-Un poco más y pierde la lista – rió el profesor.

A Michiru le pareció se burlaba de cómo se veía con su ropa. Y tal parecía que no era el único, sintió las miradas de todos y finalmente Haruka perdió la lista por estar bobeando

-¡Tenoh tienes falta!

-Qué – reaccionó tarde – presente… presente – se movía inquieta en su pupitre mientras todos reían

Y en menos de diez minutos la rubia la sacó de sus casillas con otro comentario hiriente sobre su ropa. La discusión tomó un tono tan candente y animado que ni el profesor parecía poder detener lo que vendría: La guerra

-¡Basta! Ustedes dos – señaló a las jovencitas – ya me tienen harto… en vista que les encanta juzgarme e ignorarme harán un proyecto especial… ¡Fuera de mi clase!

-¿Juntos? – preguntó Haruka un tanto aterrada

-Sí… ¡Ambos dos!

-Pero…

-Nada… Fuera no vengan hasta que no esté ese maldito diseño

-Pero…

-¡Largo!

Y a empujones sacó a la rubia que se resistía a dejar la única clase que le interesaba. Ya afuera del taller aventó unos folletos, el libro y unas hojas sueltas con las instrucciones del proyecto y los temas de las siguientes clases

-Perfecto – chilló Haruka

-Tú empezaste – gruñó Michiru

-Tú te inscribiste en mi clase favorita

-Bueno ya sabes qué siento yo…

-Como sea… No haré nada contigo

-Bien

-¡Bien!

&&&

Sólo eso le faltaba a Rei para que su semana terminara bien. El templo estaba infestado de pequeñas cucarachas así que por fumigación tendrían que dormir en la calle… o pedir a alguien le diera asilo. La primera persona en quien pensó fue en Natalie pero después de aquel beso lo menos que quería era verla. Se encaminó a casa de Serena, era ella o nadie más. En casa de Lita se estaba quedando Mina y si de por sí era un departamento chico ya tres eran demasiadas…

-¿Está Serena Sami?

-La tonta se perdió… La verdad es que con eso de su pronto reinado tuvo que ir a una fiesta a Osaka así que regresará hasta en la madrugada

-¡Se fue y no nos dijo!

-Yo que sé… es una fiesta aburrida… solo para gente de la nobleza… ¡Soy su hermano debí ir!

-Sí, es cierto… ¿De casualidad la acompañó Kared?

-Sí

Bien ahora ya sabía por qué no dijo nada. Apretó los puños enfurecida y con tanto estrés ya no sabía qué la enojaba más. Se dio media vuelta y sin más alternativas se fue a casa de Natalie.

-Así que no tienes donde dormir – reía encantada la niña de ojos marrones

-No te burles… será sólo esta noche

-Claro, pasa

La acomodó en la habitación de huéspedes. Encendió la radio y le cantó al oído mientras la joven se ruborizaba. Natalie frunció el ceño, bajó el volumen y se sentó frente a ella

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada – tartamudeó – nada

-Bien ¿Quieres cenar? ¿O prefieres hacer algo antes?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé – esta vez fue la chiquilla quien se sonrojó

Cenaron en la cocina. Natalie le preparó unos emparedados. Estaban terminando cuando apareció Lindsay. Rei la observó con cuidado, se veía un tanto extraña, con la mirada más perdida que de costumbre. A señas hizo algún comentario molesto, eso lo supuso por el puñetazo que le dio su amiga

-Me dolió – gimoteó Lindsay y a su rostro regresó un poco esa chispa de vida

-Era el propósito ¿Quieres cenar?

-No gracias – se recargó en la pared – Voy a salir… volveré tarde

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-No sé – sonrió con picardía observando los ojos de su hermana

De nuevo se quedaron solas. Natalie jugueteó con los dedos de la dama del fuego. Se acercó tanto y tan lentamente a ella que para cuando reaccionó ya era imposible hacer algo. Natalie la abrazó, al oído le susurró la amaba y después se separó

-Que pases buenas noches – le dijo en la puerta de la cocina

-Gracias… igualmente

Dos segundos. Su corazón latía desbocado, su pasión crecía y el cerebro se enloquecía en esa imagen perfecta, con sus sensaciones y anhelos: el beso.

-Espera – gritó Rei

Corrió para alcanzarla. Tartamudeó inquieta pero esta vez Natalie no repetiría un beso escueto. La tomó de la cintura y con furia la besó desatando sus propias pasiones y las de la joven morena. Rei se quedó quieta reaccionando lentamente a cada beso a cada roce de esos labios que tanto deseaba y pronto un chispazo de energía sacudió su alma. Ahora era ella la que besaba, con locura se asió a su cintura y a sus labios anhelando algo más, pidiendo a gritos sordos por felicidad… por amor…

&&&

No podía dormir y si lo lograba siempre terminaba teniendo sueños tan exhaustos que parecía preferible no dormir. Dejó de leer su libro cuando vio que su madre llegaba, estaba un tanto ebria y otro poco animada.

-Quita esa cara… tengo derecho a salir – replicó la mujer a Michiru

-No he dicho nada

-Con el gesto basta – se rió como loca

-¿Saliste con el negrito?

-No le digas así… ¿Eres racista?

-No, racista sería ese apodo de gasparín con hollín que le puso Kared, o el blanquito, o descolorido, el asoleado, tostado y quemado…

-Ya basta… Puedo rehacer mi vida – gritó encolerizada

-Sí pero eso no quita Kared se sienta… mal

-Qué sabe un niño de amor… Y tú ya vete a dormir, es tarde

-Tengo problemas para dormir – sonrió con cierto pesar – me he fijado que también Lindsay no logra conciliar bien el sueño y cuando duerme tiene pequeños sobresaltos y parece… como si tuviera pesadillas…

-Ah sí, es como estar en alerta siempre… y de seguro las voces de los condenados y de tus fieles seguidores tampoco te dejan dormir

-Algo así

-Le pasaba a Isaac – sonrió y su rostro destelló cierto amor difícil de explicar – ven… te ayudaré a dormir

Se recostó en el regazo de su madre, se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias y esa hermosa canción. Estaba quedándose dormida, entraba de nuevo en ese mundo, en el principio de los tiempos. El Ángel se veía inquieto, iba de un lado a otro nervioso, parecía esperar a alguien. Sonrió de repente y la tranquilidad regresó a su semblante, tal parecía llegó a quien esperaba: otro ángel

-Vamonos ya – animó

-No podemos seguir bajando al inframundo, ya viste que ayer casi nos come un bicho

-¡Era una mosca!

-Una mosca del tamaño de mi puño

-Esta bien si no quieres ir bajaré yo sola

-Bien – y dio media vuelta dejándola

-Qué bien yo y mi gran bocota

Se divertían tanto que un poco de riesgo no podía ser tan horrible. Pero lo que de verdad tenía asustados a los otros dos ángeles era la forma tan bestial en que Dios desató su ira contra uno de sus lacayos que encontró allá

-Qué tiene de malo – se decía a sí mismo el Ángel

No importaba si Dios la encontraba jugando en el río de la perdición o bañándose desnuda en la cascada de la lujuria, hasta tal vez él querría hacerle compañía… o quizá la azotara como a su lacayo pero no importaría mucho… después de todo ella no conocía el dolor.

-¡Agua! – gritaba saltando entre los charcos del pantano

Sola y sin más conciencia que la suya propia para detenerla se adentró más profundo en aquel mundo. Empezaba a anochecer, estaba por irse cuando escuchó un pequeño lamento. Su curiosidad le llevó a lo profundo del inframundo, a ese peñasco que dividía el mundo de las bestias del de los humanos. Allí estaba preciosa y majestuosa, un bello ser, lleno de divinidad y toque celestial más omnipotente y perfecto que el del propio Dios. La joven estaba atada a un pilar, encadenada como un animal cualquiera. El Ángel se sintió indignado, caminó por el campo de espinas y sin importar esa sensación agonizante que sentía en sus piernas y pies continuó.

-Qué demonios – se quedó observando que sangraba – me lleva – chilló pensando en que Dios lo notaría

Miró el camino recorrido y el que faltaba por recorrer. Llegaría tarde pero ya no podía esconderle mucho a Dios qué hizo ¿y si inventaba algo? Podía decir que las rosas del edén la lastimaron, era tonto pero podía pasar. Continuaría.

-Espera un poco

Tardó mucho pero por fin había llegado. Contempló a la bella joven atada y con su temblorosa mano acarició su rostro. Levantó su mentón dándose cuenta que ella agonizaba. Se apresuró a desatarla pero lo único que consiguió fue liberar sus manos

-Vete… está por amanecer y las bestias no respetan ni a las creaciones de Dios

-Pero… pero y… y tú

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí mañana… y el resto de la eternidad

-¿Ah si? ¿Y yo no?

-Sufrirás si te quedas… vete… por favor vete…

El ángel corrió sintiendo un extraño dolor en su pecho, algo diferente al que sintió con las espinas en sus pies, una nueva sensación sacudió su cuerpo: el temor. Sudaba y respiraba de forma entre cortada, su cuerpo temblaba así como sucedía con los lacayos de Dios cuando habían hecho algo malo ¿Qué era? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al paraíso

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Dios

-Nada – tartamudeó nerviosa – me quedé dormida en el edén… y

-¿Estás sangrando?

-Sí – se miró los pies – las espinas de las rosas

-¿Las espinas?

-Sí – estaba tan aterrada que esquivó su mirada

-¿Sabes que es una mentira? – la tomó del mentón buscando esa mirada esquiva

-No

-Es cuando dices algo que no es cierto… ¿Me mientes?

-No… ¿Por qué haría eso? – y esta vez se liberó de sus caricias

Michiru vio cómo las imágenes se desvanecían y a diferencia de otros días ya no escuchó voces, ni plegaria alguna, ahora y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormía plácidamente soñando sus propios sueños, como un ser humano común.

&&&

A Amy no le importó lo que Joan dijera, necesitaba ver a Haruka, pasó de largo y se siguió a su habitación. La rubia dormía plácidamente perdida entre ensueños y gritos de piedad, la agitó con fuerza buscando despertarla. Eras las doce del día, así que ya no podía seguir durmiendo más. Amy abrió las cortinas mientras la rubia se frotaba los ojos

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Sí – gritó Amy – necesito me hagas un favor

-¿El qué?

-Puedes manipular a las personas… dame lo que tanto anhelo – y la rubia rió como contestación

-¿Estás segura? De qué sirve que alguien te ame si sabes no es real

-¡Lo será! – gritó irritada

-¿Segura? – al miró con fijeza y al ver que Amy esquivaba su mirada supo que no estaba ni segura ni deseosa de entrar en debate

-Por favor… Te ayudaré con Michiru

-¿Con Michiru? Yo no necesito ayuda para vencer

-No hablo de ganar tu guerra de Dioses, hablo de que te ame así… como un Dios

-Ah ¿Y qué te hace suponer que la amo?

-La deseas… y para el caso eso es suficiente para ti… La deseas como a nada más en este mundo y hasta que no la hagas tuya, hasta que no se entregue a ti siendo Dios no estarás feliz…

-Puedo hacerlo sola ¿Olvidas que puedo manipular los sentimientos humanos?

-No puedes, libre albedrío, creas ficciones y atemorizas para que hagan tus deseos pero anhelas que Michiru venga a ti… sin ningún truco divino

-Suponiendo que sea cierto… ¿Te das cuenta que me pides una ilusión?

-¡Y qué! Lo sé y lo quiero… ¡Lo quiero!

-Esta bien… ahora déjame dormir

-¡No! Además vine a invitarte a salir… tengo pases para el museo de ciencias, hoy presentan la vía Láctea en pantalla gigante…

Definitivamente Amy necesitaba nuevos amigos. La acompañó al museo sin séquito de ángeles, hoy era sólo Haruka Tenoh. Contemplaba la exposición con cierto agrado y entonces… ella. Hasta en sus fines de semana tenía que verla. Meneó la cabeza y por inercia fue a saludarla

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Cómo? – volteó Michiru extrañada

-¿Por qué me sigues? – sonrió encantadoramente

-¡Sabes no es cierto! – gritó sulfurada

-Vaya y viniste con la mocosa – miró con indiferencia a Lindsay – me alegra ya despertaras… ¿Has tenido bellos sueños?

-Sí – contestó la niña un tanto extrañada del comentario

Pero no eran las únicas personas que habían ido al evento, allí también llegaron Lita, Rei, Natalie. Apenas vieron a Amy decidieron ignorar la situación, después de todo por qué echar a perder el fin de semana

-Qué mal – decía Rei esquivando la mirada de la peliazul

-Si pudiera iba y – apretó con furia los puños Lita

Dieron la última llamada para al función. Amy pidió se fueran pero Haruka se divertía mucho fastidiando a Michiru. Se sentaron juntas aún cuando la pobre jovencita intentó por todos los medios alejarse de la latosa rubia

-Mira – decía acariciando su cabello – tienes piojos

-Quieres dejar de portarte como un mocoso

-Y tú báñate

-Si no te gusta como huelo cámbiate de asiento

-No, la verdad es que hueles deliciosos – se recargó en su hombro – me encantas

-¡Hazte! – la empujó lejos de ella

Las luces se apagaron. Amy estaba ya emocionada como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo. Aplaudió al ver que empezaba la película y al ver que era la única que lo hacía se sonrojó. Haruka disimuló su risa. La escena de la explosión del universo se veía tan real que casi lo pudo sentir

-Eso no fue la película – se levantó Michiru

-¡Chicas! – gritó Lita

Hora de la acción. Una enorme bestia acaba de aparecer, entre gritos de terror comenzó a expulsar las energías de los humanos dejándolas sobrevolar en el salón. Sailor Marts no esperó para presentaciones, invocando a su poder intentó detener aquella poderosa bestia.

-Vaya creo que es algo ruda – opinó Sailor Júpiter – veamos si se resiste a mi poder

Y la enorme creación cayó al piso. Las jovencitas estaban por cantar victoria cuando vieron comenzaba a incorporarse. Volvieron al ataque sin darse cuenta que las energías acumuladas y que divagaban en la habitación estaban perdiendo el control

-¡Amy! – gritó Júpiter por mero instinto al ver cómo las energías se dejaban ir sobre ella

-¡Tiempo! – gritó Haruka deteniendo aquel mortal ataque

-Qué sucede

-No tengo ni idea – esquivó Marts otro destello de energía

Con un movimiento de su mano Haruka hizo que los destellos corrieran contra Michiru. La joven de cabello aguamarino se quedó quieta esperando el impacto pero en el último segundo las energías cambiaron de rumbo. Ahora iban contra Lindsay

No – gritó desesperada Natalie apenas logrando salvar a su hermana – debes irte

-No… no…

-¡Vete con un carajo! – gritó exasperada

Un segundo intento para cumplir su cometido y Natalie se aferró a su hermana convirtiéndose en un escudo humano. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto final y esta vez Marts en una proeza fantástica recibió el impacto. Calló de rodillas

-Huyan – musitó ya sin aliento

-Sí – escaparon las niñas

Las energías siguieron a las jovencitas. Rei invocó a su poder provocando que esas luces dieran la vuelta regresando a eliminar a la molestia. Un fuerte haz luminoso invadió la habitación, el cristal rojo acaba de hacer su aparición. Las energías tomaron a la bestia y con ira se desencadenaron sobre la joven morena. Los ojos de Rei habían perdido toda vida o conciencia, levantó la mano y un destello luminoso rojo diamantino la resguardó

-Sailor Marts ¡Ángel Sagrado de Marte!

Pequeños destellos comenzaron a formar listones más largos en color rojo que la rodearon para dar forma a su traje. Cerró los ojos mientras la luz ascendía hasta su tiara. Los colores rojos se volvieron cristalinos, abrió sus ojos mientras dos alas blancas se desprendían de su espalda. Del centro del pecho surgió una estrella pequeña color rojo cobre.

-No es posible – gimió Amy sin dar cabida a lo que veía

-¡Tú le diste esos poderes Michiru! – bramó Haruka

-No he hecho nada – musitó la joven igualmente sorprendida por su transformación

-¡Fuego Místico de Marte! – y de su cuerpo surgió una poderosa llama que tomó forma de rayo y se disparó hacia la bestia

-¡Lo logramos! – gritó Júpiter emocionada

-Pero el cristal es mío – lo invocó la rubia y entre pétalos de rosa desapareció junto con Amy

-¡Rei! – gritó al ver se desmayaba perdiendo su transformación

Y en el sitio de la bestia quedó solamente un dibujo.

* * *

Notas finales:

Rei por fin tiene sus poderes y ahora hemos visto parte de la historia de los Dioses y el Ángel Negro. Ojo, el Ángel que tanto ama Dios es el Ángel Negro, es decir la mamá de Michiru. El Dios del edén es el padre de Michiru y el otro Dios… Saquen sus conclusiones ;) En los siguientes capítulos veremos más cómo terminó esto. Ahora sólo no olviden la leyenda, de los dos Dioses uno ganó y el otro quedó a merced de bestias siendo devorado todos los días. El Dios vencedor (Issac) vivía tranquilamente hasta que se enamoró de uno de sus ángeles.

¿Qué pidió Amy? Que su día fuera el mejor

Subire muy pronto el próximo, yo creo el lunes o martes para que no nos perdamos con la leyenda de los dioses ;)


	5. En el principio

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**36. En el principio…**

Michiru estaba un poco engripada y la pastilla le causó sueño así que decidió no entrar a la siguiente clase, se fue al único lugar donde Haruka no la encontraría o por lo menos hasta entonces no lo había hecho: la biblioteca. Tomó la mesa del final y se recostó quedándose al instante dormida. De nuevo soñó con el principio del tiempo.

-No aprendes – decía uno de los ángeles observando cómo el bello y favorito ángel de Dios emprendía el vuelo de descenso al inframundo

Nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor tan insoportable. Se quedó quieta en brazos del Dios del pilar dejando que ese Dios sanara su lacerada espalda. No podía creerlo, a pesar del amor que Dios le tenía se ensañó con ella cuando descubrió jugaba en el inframundo, casi la mata. Se rió pensando en cómo le iría cuando supiera con quién jugaba. Emitió un pequeño quejido y el Dios del pilar la miró a los ojos

-No puedes seguir viniendo

-Pero sigues atada… Además más vale pedir perdón que permiso – rió animadamente – mientras no se entere

-Eso yo te lo dije y deberías olvidarlo…Te prohibió bajar al inframundo

-Y qué… me gusta estar aquí

-Te volverá a flagelar si sabe desobedeciste

-Yo no se lo diré

-Te despedazará las alas para que ya no puedas bajar

-Me tiraré al vacío, la gravedad hará al resto

-¿Y cómo volverás?

-No sé… ¿Crees que la gravedad se invierta si se lo pido con delicadeza?

-No – rió animadamente – eres un bello ángel, dulce, tierno e inocente… no debes andar aquí, te corromperás y te volverás maldito… No es que Dios no te ame es solo que no puede dejar que todo su séquito de ángeles termine volviéndose un montón de perversiones

-No me interesa

Pero el presagio del Dios del Pilar no era tan errado. Poco a poco el Ángel comenzó a tener un toque siniestro y escalofriante. Dios se ensañaba con él, buscando detener esa ansia de libertad lo mandaba a las peores tareas, lo enclaustró en la rutina y monotonía. Y la guerra resultaba cómica pues por un lado Dios hacía lo imposible para que el Ángel volviera a amarlo, cesara sus ansias de independencia y apagar el fuego que se encendía en su alma: pasión. Por otro lado entre más se sentía acorralado, más escapaba, anhelaba con fervor que Dios se fuera para escapar al inframundo. Llegó a un punto en que cada uno vivía aferrado a eso que tanto defendía y Dios ya no pudo resistirlo, descargaba sobre su más bello ser toda su frustración y dolor, el odio que acumulaba al sentirse desdichado y perdiendo lo único que de verdad amó.

-Quiero liberarte. Así jugaremos en el inframundo juntas… Podemos jugar en la cascada o ir a explorar el lago… los pantanos…

-No puedes desatarme olvídalo, son cosas de dioses

-¡Yo quiero! ¿No dijiste que podía tener lo que yo anhelara si me esforzaba?

-Mientras no sea de Dios – masculló con cierto dejo de dolor

-¿Cómo puedo liberarte?

-Con un soplo divino

-No creo que Dios me de algo así sólo porque se lo pida ¿oh si?

El Dios del pilar sonrió pensando que la ingenuidad del Ángel superaba por mucho cualquier otra creación en ese basto universo. La tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia sí para susurrarle al oído lo que significaba engañar, manipular, controlar…

-Olvídalo – sonrió al observar la mirada un tanto aterrada del Ángel. Besó sus labios con ternura y dijo – eres mi tierno y dulce Ángel

El Ángel se enamoró perdidamente del Dios de Pilar, la amó desde ese primer instante que la vio pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta que esas pasiones que corrían por su ser las generaba un amor puro y noble, algo más fuerte de lo que sentía por su Dios, de lo que nunca pudo sentir. Una mañana preguntó por ese concepto sobre manipular y engañar.

-Ya te dije lo olvidaras – y su mirada severa se clavó sobre ella

-Es que… es raro… por qué hay criaturas que conocen sobre cosas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-El bien y el mal

-Son tonterías – rozó con un fugaz y pasional beso sus labios – no existe tal cosa… nadie es bueno… nadie es malo… solo somos… Solo existimos

-Existimos – emitió un pequeño suspiro sintiendo esas caricias que desataban crueles instintos en ella. Se asió con fuerza a su cuerpo divino mientras entre respiros cortantes escuchaba el latido desenfrenado de su alma despertando

-No te preocupes más por mí… No vengas – se separó del Ángel

-Quiero ser tuyo… Quiero me ames… Muéstrame amor… Enséñame a amar

Los ojos del Dios del pilar destellaron una ternura sin igual. Con delicadeza acarició ese bello rostro y por primera vez fue el Ángel quien comenzó el largo y profundo beso. Cada caricia penetró en lo profundo de su alma despertando a al bestia que dormía en ella. Emitió un pequeño suspiro al que continuó un leve sollozo mientras el dios del Pilar la hacía suya.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le interrogó Dios al verlo llegar

-En ningún lado – musitó con la mirada perdida

-¿Te sucede algo mi bello Ángel?

Se veía tan extraviado, su mirada ausente, su voz casi inaudible y esa respiración tan lenta no presagiaba nada bueno, la tomó con delicadeza examinándola para ver si se había enfermado o en sus juegos tontos en el inframundo alguna bestia la habría lastimado

-¿Quién te arañó?

-Nadie – masculló retirando sus manos de su cuerpo – ¿Me amas?

-Como a nadie en este mundo mi Ángel

-También yo te amo… extraño tu esencia cuando te vas…

Se abrazó a su Dios y sus ojos verdes, esos ojos inocentes destellaron una chispa de maldad y arrogancia tenebrosa. Miró de nuevo a su Dios para besarlo con esa misma pasión que vivió en el infrmaundo. Lentamente lo llevó a la dicha completa, le mostró cómo aman los mortales, la entrega en un acto de amor y el arrebato de una pasión.

-Mi Ángel – y un suspiro divino profundo escapó de su ser.

El pequeño angelito sonrió, con una mano cerró los ojos de Dios y con la otra capturó lo que tanto necesitaba para guardarlo muy cerca de su corazón

&&&

Natalie no lo entendía, fue como un instinto, parte de esa hermandad que conservó con Lindsay, aún temblaba al pensar que pudieron morir y sobretodo que se interpuso para salvar la vida de esa mocosa. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió pronto al sentir la respiración de alguien más en esa habitación

-Lárgate

-Gracias

-¡Lárgate Lindsay!

Despertó cerca de una hora después a causa de un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Su gata estaba encima y tal parecía que estaba muy molesta. Hizo una seña de indiferencia pero el animalito no parecía estar contento con eso

-¡Te pusiste en peligro por esa niña malcriada! – gritó furiosa Andrómeda

-Y qué querías… el que sea… el alma de los condenados no le quita aún sea mi hermana

-Sabes perfectamente como yo que no puedes ayudarla… ella deberá sufrir y perecer… ¡No es Lindsay!

-Lo fue en ese momento para mí – cerró los ojos – juro que no sé que me pasó

-¿Estás bien? – bajó su tono, ahora sonaba preocupada

-Sí… No es nada

No podía explicarlo. Tal vez era que se sentía muy sola, la extrañaba, necesitaba un poco de amor en ese mundo siniestro y… Estaba harta de esconderse, de vivir en espera que los otros causaran las reacciones o provocaran caos. Quería libertad, quería sentir que todo lo que hacía tenía un sentido de ser ¿Qué le sucedía? De un salto salió de la cama

-Voy a salir – informó a su gata – mi madre no tarda en llegar, vigila a Lindsay

-Sí

Estuvo dando vueltas por allí. Pedía explicaciones a su corazón y a su razón pero todo pareció como una reacción sin control. Se sentó en la banca del parque sollozando como tonta

-Qué he hecho – decía entre lágrimas

-¿Natalie? – escuchó la voz de Mina

-¡Qué! – gritó exasperada y sin más le dio tremendo empujón que la dejó en el piso – lo lamento

-¡Eres una niña loca! ¡Loca!

-¡Cállate! – gritó echándose a correr

&&&

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su pequeño reloj de pulso había comenzado a sonar avisando que era hora de su siguiente clase. Casi muere del susto. Saltó de su silla al ver que a su lado estaba Haruka, la observaba con cuidado y atención.

-¿Soy tan fea? – susurró la rubia al ver al expresión de terror de Michiru

-¡Qué haces aquí!

-Nada – musitó recargando su cabeza en sus manos – reprobaremos si no hacemos ese tonto proyecto juntas

-¿Hablas sobre el taller de mecánica?

-Sí… Me gusta esa materia. Es lo único que me gustaba cuando venía a clases… Cuando era sólo Haruka

-¿Te interesa pasar la materia?

-Sí, así que quiero hacer tregua contigo… Por lo menos un tiempo

-Debe ser muy importante para ti… Por mí no hay problema

-¿Te alivio la gripa?

-No, déjalo es solamente una gripa

-Como quieras – se recostó en la mesa – qué haremos… No creo sea muy fácil hacer un diseño

-Ya veremos – sonrió con cierto agrado

Pidió unos libros sobre mecánica, otros de física y al final estaban sumidos en pilas de libros, revistas y papeles. Cada una tomaba notas, Haruka estaba muy concentrada y aunque se veía tranquila había algo en su energía que seguía siendo envolvente y a la vez atemorizante. Meneó la cabeza. Una imagen en un libro la hizo recordar parte de ese sueño que tenía… La historia de los dioses

-¿Puedes ver los sueños ajenos?

-A veces – sonrió la rubia – ¿Quieres te enseñe?

-No

-Puedo hacerlo como agradecimiento…

-Lo pensaré

-Y luego dices que yo soy la arrogante y altanera – rió con ánimo

Haruka se echó a caminar en dirección a la salida, estaba cansada y algo aburrida de la escuela. A pesar que era todo un Dios seguía teniendo las mismas notas escolares que cuando fue un mortal, quizá porque seguía sin entender por completo cómo usar su divinidad.

&&&

Amy despertó emocionada pues sabía hoy era su día, el momento que tanto tiempo ansió para que todos sus sueños se hicieran verdad, aunque nada de eso incluía un ascenso en su trabajo. Ahora estaba en su nueva oficina disfrutando de la computadora nueva y moderna que los laboratorios le otorgaron. Sonreía como tonta sin dejar de pensar que este día iba demasiado bien

-Felicidades – escuchó a Mitche decir en la puerta

-¿Te gusta mi oficina?

-No, sólo tu computadora ¿Me la cambias?

-Lo pensaré… además me darán una portátil para eso de los trabajos de campo… ¡Es un buen día!

-Siempre lo son – sonrió el chico acercándose al escritorio – es solo que te habías vuelto tan pesimista que ya no puedes ver ni lo bueno que hay en vivir

-Como sea… Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida

-Siempre lo pueden ser – acarició su mejilla – y hoy te cocinaré

-Perfecto ¿Ves? Mi día va de bien a fantástico

-Siempre te cocino – contestó con cierto dejo de tristeza pensando que el comentario llevaba un tono sarcástico – debo volver a mi trabajo… que tu día siga siendo lindo mi niña

-Lo será – y Mitche no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto recelo ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado para que cambiara tan abruptamente su estado de ánimo?

Su nuevo puesto también le otorgó beneficios adicionales como un lugar de estacionamiento y aunque no tenía auto lo pudo cambiar por un iPOD nuevo, un mejor lugar en el comedor, descuentos, pases gratis a eventos, amistades importantes…

-¡Una cena en Lemon's! – gritaba

-Es para festejar – la veía Arlet con cierto desconcierto pues la jovencita brincaba de un lado a otro enloquecida – lleva a…

-¡Se lo diré a Mitche!

Pero la reacción del hombre no fue exactamente muy buena parecía un tanto irritado por su euforia y de nuevo comentó algo que Amy no comprendió del todo y sí ignoró. Ya no quedaba más tiempo para él, tenía una llamada en su móvil

-¿Henok?

A las dos y media tuvo la mejor comida de su vida. Su madre, por primera vez en diez años le cocinaba. Se sentó a la mesa encantada de sentirse de nuevo en familia, sonreía y contaba a su madre lo espléndido de su día, hasta la invitó a festejar con ella en Lemon's

-Es un restaurante muy exclusivo – comentó Clarissa

-Sí y apuesto nos divertiremos mucho…

Le pidió la disculpa que por tanto tiempo esperó, imploró porque regresara y entre lágrimas pidió perdón por tanto tiempo de abandono. Amy sonrió, era cierto si algo estaba mal en ella, si se alió con seres demoníacos y perversos la única culpable era su madre por dejarla en el olvido y a la deriva ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo intentaba ayudar…

-¿Me dejarás ser novia de Mitche?

-Si el señorito es tan atento como para venir y pedirlo decentemente por supuesto

-Lo hará… Hoy es un día perfecto

-Si yo te extanaba

-Se dice extrañaba – le corrió su madre entre risas

Día más que perfecto. No podía ser más feliz. Eso hasta que vio a Serena en la biblioteca. Quién diría que la encontraría allí estudiando, soltó una risita burlona y la joven de coletitas volteó. Ambas se quedaron quietas en espera de lo que la otra haría. Fue Amy la primera en reaccionar, dio la vuelta para salir de allí antes que todas aparecieran para defender a la princesa…

-Espera – la detuvo Serena – no te vayas por favor

-¿Qué quieres?

-No debiste robar el cristal de plata… Si lo querías te lo hubiera dado con mucho gusto

-¿Y si te dijera que lo quiero ahora me lo darías?

-Sí – extendió la mano entregándole el pequeño objeto causante de sus disputas

-Eres muy ingenua Serena… Por eso siempre corremos peligro y…

-Te quiero – dijo silenciando sus hirientes palabras – eres mi amiga… Y no quiero ser tu enemiga… Por favor… Por favor – entre súplicas comenzó a sollozar como un niño pequeño

-No podemos – musitaba sintiéndose incómoda por su llanto – es que

-¡Qué importa que Dios elijas!

&&&

Natalie se quedó quieta en su escondite observando la saña con la que su hermana despedazaba a un animalito. Sintió un dolor indescriptible en el alma pues sabía que ella contribuyó a robarle la nobleza e inocencia de su ser. Se escabulló de allí para volver a casa.

-¿Dónde te metiste? Debemos preparar…

-No importa – gritó exasperada retirando a Andrómeda de la cama – tengo tarea

-¿Cómo?

-Algo está mal – se tendió en la cama – todos somos unas monstruosidades horrendas… Somos seres tan abominables que no hallamos como inventar algo más demoníaco que nosotros mismos… ¿Qué pasaría si logras tal cometido?

-¿De qué me hablas? – se rascó la cabeza la gatita

-Nada

Algo parecido pasó en el inicio de los tiempos. Entre más Dios se aferraba a proteger a su Ángel del mal más éste se apoderaba de su inocente ser. El Ángel gustaba mucho de molestar a sus demás hermanos y hasta parecía adquirir un toque maléfico y sombrío en sus ojos.

-Le diré a Dios sobre lo que haces – le amenazó otro ángel aún sobándose su alita maltratada

-Ya veremos si te atreves – y esa mirada siniestra que nunca antes vio lo dejó helado

Nadie lo contradecía. Él era el Ángel perfecto, el eterno amor del Divino. Por la noche alababa y amaba a su Dios y por el día jugaba y hacía latir esa pequeña alma de la que fue dotado con el Dios del pilar.

-¿Qué eso? – le preguntó su compañera al ver en su pecho desnudo ese brillo celestial

-Dios me lo regaló – musitó – soy más especial que cualquiera

Y de eso ya no había duda pues poco a poco el resto de ángeles entendió que su Dios no tendría ojos, oídos ni amor para nadie más que para el bello Ángel. Habían tolerado mucho la predilección que sentía por él, los regalos excesivos y en fin, todo para él era en extremo. Hasta los castigos lo eran, a tal punto que la mitad sentía lástima por él y la otra lo aborrecía.

-No te pudo dar Dios un soplo divino

-Por qué no – sonrió con malicia – ¿Lo compartimos? – y el titubeo de su compañera le hizo adivinar que sentía algo más que envidia – ¿Lo quieres todo? Te lo puedo obsequiar… todo

-¿De verdad? – sus ojos brillaron con ese toque avaricioso que sólo el Ángel había visto en los mortales

Engañaba, mentía y manipulaba con una destreza sin igual, no había nada que no pudiera tener o hacer. No tenía límites. Pero la pregunta obligada era por qué aún no entregaba ese soplo divino al Dios del pilar y la respuesta era sencilla, descubrió que éste sin duda era el objeto más valioso que había tenido en su vida así que aprovechó esos días para que todos en el paraíso lo vieran, supieran que él ya no era uno más, ni siquiera era el Ángel más amado de Dios sino eternidad… un ser tocado por la divinidad, tan especial…

-Lo he traído – dijo esa tarde al Dios del Pilar

-¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Y cómo haz hecho eso?

-Truco barato… como la magia…

Y aunque el Dios del Pilar ya era libre todas las noches regresaba a ese lugar maldito, el Ángel preguntó tantas veces el por qué que se cansó de ello así que decidió espiarlo. Escondido en la oscuridad observó ese perverso y sangriento amanecer, el momento en que las bestias devoraban al Dios caído para con su sangre teñir el cielo y así dar inicio a un nuevo día, otro más en el que el equilibrio era restaurado

-No puede seguir siendo así – lloraba inconsolable el pequeño angelito ante el cuerpo inerte del Dios del Pilar

Antes que despertara regresando a la vida él voló de regreso al paraíso. Entró hasta el salón de armas tomando la espada de Dios para con furia colosal lanzarse contra él

-¿Te has vuelto loca? – la sujetó con fuerza

-No – tartamudeó pero pronto el coraje regresó a su ser – te odio

-Has estado desaparecido ¿Dónde estuviste mi bello Ángel? ¿Por qué me miras con tanto odio?

-No sé – se separó de él sin entender por qué Dios le decía que desapareció, sólo estuvo fuera una noche

-¿Qué has hecho?

Y el terror se había apoderado del cielo, Dios había alertado a sus creaciones para que no se acercaran al inframundo ni al mundo mortal pues entonces jamás podrían volver allí. Las bestias que devoraban todos los días al otro Dios al ya no tener de quién alimentarse había enloquecido atacando a cuanto ser encontraban. Dios llevaba la cuenta: quince mortales y cuatro seres celestiales en dos días.

-¿Dónde está? – gritó enfurecido

-No sé de qué me hablas – contestó el Ángel sin inmutarse a la fiera mirada de Dios

-¡Tú liberaste al otro Dios!

Por todos los medios intentó le confesara dónde se escondía pero entre más se ensañaba con él más aferrado parecía a defender el secreto. La amenaza seguía en pie, si descendía al inframundo jamás lo dejaría volver pero el Ángel no quería estar allí, así que voló en busca de su eterno amor…

-Dios – musitó observando al Dios del Pilar sano y salvo – creí estarías…

-No sucede nada estoy bien

-Así que no me equivocaba – se escuchó la voz de Dios resonando por aquel inmundo sitio – me traicionaste por ella – bramó y con fiereza se abalanzó contra su bello Ángel

Lo maldijo para toda la eternidad y le mostró el terror que había desatado en el universo. Hasta uno de los amigos del Ángel había muerto sin embargo a él no le importaba, nació para amar al otro Dios y entre gritos confesó que toda la pasión que le entregó fue siempre pensando en su verdadero amor… Dios furioso cumplió la sentencia y con ira le arrancó sus bellas alas al Ángel, lo tiró al piso, lejos de su presencia

-¡La guerra ha dado inicio! – le gritó a su contraparte

-¿La guerra? – musitó el Dios del Pilar – ¿No te das cuenta que esa hace mucho la gané?

-¿A qué te refieres? – retrocedió sabiendo que algo estaba mal

-Te he quitado lo que más amabas, seduje a tu bello angelito con el afán de arrebatare la única verdadera felicidad que tenías… pero lo mejor fue ver cómo tú mismo contribuiste a volverlo una abominación… Tú lo torturaste hasta el cansancio, lo querías para ti y olvidaste que él tenía albedrío: derecho a decidir a quién amar ¿O no me dirás que eso fue lo que tanto te enfureció? Porque antes que te dijera me amaba a mí y no a ti estabas dispuesto a perdonarlo

Dios titubeante observó lo que había hecho, despedazó por amor a su bello Ángel, lo condenó a la agonía sin entender que él solo amó de verdad… Lo abrazó a su cuerpo esperanzado porque esa calidez regresara pero era demasiado tarde. Las risas perversas del Dios del pilar sacudieron al inframundo, las bestias habían llegado dispuestas a alimentarse de otro más… de una creación divina

-No lo harás – musitó

-Hacer qué… Tú provocaste esto

Con un soplo divino restauró la divinidad del angelito pero ya era tarde y sólo le restó fortalecer su alma marchita. El Ángel se elevó y entre luces se cubrió para dar forma a ese ser que reflejaba lo que quedó de su alma: El Ángel Negro. Abrió sus ojos verdes que ahora irradiaban un brillo espectral y hechizante con el dedo índice señaló a Dios y furioso invocó a esa misma espada con la que intentó anteriormente aniquilarlo

-Debes venir conmigo – rogó Dios – sino jamás podrás volver a ser quien eras

-¡Esto es lo que he sido siempre! Ahora soy yo – y Dios escapó presa del remordimiento

Aunque el Dios del Pilar le repitió que solamente jugó y lo utilizó para ganar la guerra el Ángel empecinado le pidió lo llevara con él. El Dios del Pilar un tanto cansado de ese ciego amor que le tenía lo tomó de un ala y se la despedazó para evitar así que lo siguiera cuando se fuera. Pobre Ángel, cruel destino que lo llevó a la perdición por nada, se quedó tendido en el suelo sollozando por lo que perdió, su tristeza era tal que dejó a las bestias devorarlo pues mañana renacería de nuevo… él era el Inmortal… la pequeña divinidad que alcanzó la gloria.

&&&

Lindasy extendió las manos al cielo y los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Ahora nevaba sólo para ellos. Kael gritó enloquecido de emoción, se tiró al piso para hacer un ángel en aquella espesa nieve. La niña hizo una bola de nieve que lanzó contra el chico empezando el juego.

-Te tengo – la tomó de la cintura y entre jugueteos besó sus mejillas – tienes la carita fría – reía encantado

-Y cómo quieres esté – ahora lo miraba atenta a sus labios – hace frío, es noche y está nevando

-Sólo para nosotros – miró aquella espectral oscuridad – esto es mejor que un viaje en helicóptero, pero puedo mejorarlo – susurró a su oído a sabiendas ella no lo escuchaba

-¿Qué haces? – dijo al sentir su cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo

Kared extendió la mano generando una hermosa luz brillante que rodeó el sitio, diversas flores brotaron entre la espesa nieve, hasta rosas multicolores de las cuales resaltaban más las rojas.

-Es hermoso – contemplaba la niña aquel ensueño – ¿Cómo haces eso?

-Con magia – se sentó sobre la barda

-Bájate, te matarás, estamos muy alto

-Es raro – musitó para sí mismo

-¿El qué?

-Nada – y cortó una rosa roja que le obsequió – cuando mi hermana estaba triste le llevaba rosas de éstas… las del jardín del edén… pero ella no parece notar la diferencia entre unas y otras… En realidad soy tan mal hermano que nunca he logrado reanimarla…

-Ya somos dos malos hermanos… A mí me odia

-Es diferente… ella es tan – y de verdad no hallaba la forma de definirla – rara… creo que esa es la palabra… Natalie me caía bien cuando éramos niños

-A mí también – lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa la ver se balanceaba hacia atrás – rosas del edén – musitó observando su obsequio – ella lo nota…

La felicidad dejó de existir, su risa se desvaneció y su tristeza se convirtió en odio. Por mucho tiempo vagó solitario y convertido en el Ángel Negro sobre la faz de la tierra. Causaba destrucción, dolor y desolación a su paso, él era ahora el alma de los condenados, el Ángel que llevaba la muerte y el olvido…

-Debes detenerlo – suplicó Dios de rodillas ante su contraparte

-¿Detenerlo? Puedes hacerlo sin mí

-No lo lastimaré – renegó Dios – no me escucha, y si sigue así se lastimará… de nuevo… por favor habla con él… detenlo

-No es mi guerra – sonrió su contraparte y entre nubes celestiales se desvaneció

Pero el Dios del pilar había contemplado ya la desdicha y la condena del bello ángel, conmovido por su semblante triste y sus ojos melancólicos lo buscó para darle refugio en la oscuridad, allí donde el otro Dios vivía…

-¿Crees me interesas? – rió el Ángel

-¿Ah no? – se asombró de ser rechazado por quien tantos milenios lo adoró – y entonces qué harás

-Conquistar el universo – musitó con un dejo de sarcasmo – no te interesa… no mientas ni finjas te importo

-Como quieras – se dio la vuelta – pero eso no quita podamos hacer algo divertido un tiempo… ¿Te gusta estar solo?

-Sí

-Ven conmigo – extendió la mano – solo por un tiempo…

Por un tiempo estuvo con el otro Dios, hasta que un día ese algo lo llamó, el instinto por buscar y sobrevivir a la tempestad, por contestar a esas voces que cada noche entraban a sus sueños y le pedían regresara. Nunca entendió bien qué salía a buscar pero al otro Dios nunca le importó pues siempre volvía… Y si no era así ya Dios se lo diría, regresaría suplicante y arrodillado pidiendo por un poco de clemencia para el Ángel que él condenó. Pronto la guerra perdió su sentido, uno de los dioses se arrodillaba ante el otro suplicando por quien amó. Al correr del tiempo la cruenta batalla continuó mas sin embargo los protagonistas cambiaron: Dios contra su Ángel.

-¡Madre! – gritaba eufórico Kared

-Qué tarde regresas a casa – y antes que pudiera decir algo más él la besó en la mejilla con esa espontaneidad y salvajismo propios de él – Y apestas a alcohol ¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar?

-Nadie – gritó dando de saltos – y te traje algo

-¿Una rosa? ¿Crees que con esto me contentarás?

-Quien sabe – rió – se hace el intento – subió las escaleras saltando los peldaños de dos en dos – quien sabe – gritó ya en la planta alta

Melissa olió la bella rosa mientras su cerebro desempolvaba esos recuerdos olvidados por tantos milenios. Estaba de nuevo en ese hermoso paraíso, Isaac sonreía y ella jugaba en una fuente. Después vino ese olor a sangre y muerte, los bellos ojos azules de esa mujer que la seducían. Perdición.

-Qué extraño… es el amor lo que nos condenó – le habló a la foto de su difunto marido

Dos dioses que se contemplan perdidos en ese mar de pasiones que jamás debieron nacer en ellos. Dos divinidades tocadas por algo más que la perfección, solitarios vagando, luchando por sobrevivir a tempestades incontrolables, sedientos de dulzura, anhelando a ese Ángel que se esfumó por la crueldad de una guerra.

&&&

Haruka sonrió al ver la felicidad que se dibujaba en Amy. Se sentó cerca de ella y le pidió le contara lo maravilloso de su día. Al escucharla recordó las palabras de Michiru, sí algún día las personas volvían a sonreír pero se equivocó porque de nuevo alguien sonreía por una ilusión.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Michiru? ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

-¿El qué? – disimuló lo mucho que Michiru le importaba

-Anda dímelo ¿Resultó? ¿O será más difícil de lo que parece?

-¿Enamorarla?

-No, que confíe en ti… vamos debe hacer caso a su corazón y no a lo que dicta su razón

-Michiru es pasional. Así que deja de pensar implica un reto para mí

-¿Pasional? En todos los años que llevo de conocerlas la única pasional eres tú… ella es inteligente piensa y luego actúa y es tan audaz… ¡De seguro resulta lento! – gritó creyendo saber qué había pasado ese día

-Olvídalo ya – rió animadamente

-Dios – musitó Aylat

-Nos veremos después – se despidió Amy

-La asustas – rió Haruka – veo que hiciste su día maravilloso – musitó hojeando un folleto – Supe la ascendieron en su empleo… gracias por el favor

-Debes de dejar de interesarte en ella o en cualquier humano

-¿Eso te incluye?

-Sí – contestó molesto el hombre – entiéndelo, cometerás el mismo error que tu madre

Y después de aquel desastroso principio de los tiempos no quedaba más que restaurar el orden. Dios descendió al inframundo a esa parte de su castillo que llamó su tumba donde los murales le mostraron su destino, el precio que pagaría por su pecado. El Ángel concebiría a su primogénito que presa del odio y furor del Ángel lo mataría para ocupar su trono… Por amor nacieron los herederos, aquellos que restaurarían el orden pues observarían con repugnancia y arrogancia en lo que el amor convirtió a sus padres. Pero nadie contó con que los vástagos, a diferencias de los primeros dioses se convertirían en amantes ¿Y entonces?

-Solo queda elegir – musitó Lindsay observando el amanecer

Un beso, una caricia, un detalle, una mirada, el deseo, la vida, la muerte, un profundo sentimiento que se albergará eternamente: amor.

* * *

Notas finales:

En lo personal me encanto como me quedo ok ok se vale echarse porras no?

El otro Dios era la mamá de Haruka, el ángel negro(Melissa) se enamoró de la mamá de Haruka y las cosas fueron de mal a peor. En pocas palabras fue culpa de los mismos dioses todo lo que ahora Michiru y Haruka están pagando, fueron sus padres los que iniciaron esa guerra. La mamá de Haruka enamoró al ángel sólo por fastidiar a Dios Issac y al final destrozaron a un ser bondadoso. A veces buscando cobrar venganza no nos fijamos que lastimamos a otros que ni la deben ni la temen.

Creo fielmente que las cosas y situaciones en nuestras vidas nos ayudan a definirnos, nuestras decisiones nos dicen el que seremos o en que nos convertimos. No sé, hasta la fecha, qué es lo mejor, y alguien por allí me dijo que lo importante es sobrevivir pero también es importante ser felices con las decisiones que tomamos.


	6. Cristal Tiempo

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**37. Tiempo…**

El príncipe negro, más conocido como Atila el sucio en la residencia Sinclair. A Kared le pareció gracioso llamarlo así, él provenía de Asía, de un país pequeño donde se creía había estado parte de los nómadas Huno, los que alguna vez comandó el poderoso guerrero Atila. Opinaba adecuado el apodo, le intimidaba tanto, no parecía cohibirse ante el hecho de ser descubierto acortejando a su madre y para rematar tenía costumbres extrañas, pero debía darle un toque cómico, esa definición perfecta a su bello tono de piel moreno: el sucio…

-Eres malo – le reprendía juguetonamente Lindsay terminando de colorear

-No gastes mis crayones – se los quitó. Llevaba media hora hablando de él tan acaloradamente que ni siquiera se había fijado en qué hacía la niña – Estos me los regaló mi papá… usa otros

-Y luego dices que Michiru es la maniática

-No es lo mismo… mi papá me amaba… ¿Has visto que venga por aquí Saytori a saludarla?

-¿Qué papá te gustaría más?

-¡Ninguno! Bueno – se rascó la cabeza – que tal ese señor peloncito de la televisión

-¿Cuál?

-El hombre chaparrito con cara de chiste que sale en los comerciales del pescado

-¿Cómo? – saltó impresionada pro la elección – quieres un papá pescado

-Sí, es gracioso y me gusta ir al mercado a comprar allí pescado… es cierto, es fresco Huele y sabe a pescado

-Bueno sí huele a pescado – reía animadamente – no creo sea el tipo de tu madre

-¿Y si sí?

-Búscale mejor novia a Atila así la dejará en paz

No había acabado de decirlo cuando reaccionó. Acaba de darle una magnífica idea al chiquillo. Se dio de golpecitos en la frente, la próxima vez se guardaría sus ideas. Y Kared ya tenía prospecto para ello

&&&

Comenzaron su proyecto ese mismo fin de semana. Haruka procuró no llevar a su séquito de ángeles, así que escapó por la ventana. Hubiera podido pedirle ayuda a Amy pero no quería escuchar más comentarios burlones acerca de su amor por Michiru y su imaginación nula no le daba ideas para mentirle al príncipe negro

-Llegas tarde – le reprendió la joven

-Pero llegué – masculló un tanto hastiada

-Bien pues a trabajar

-Espera – la detuvo antes que terminara de extender todo el material – vamos a nuestra… digo – se rascó la cabeza inquieta – a la casa de la playa… Estaremos más tranquilas

-Bien… pues vamos

Era la primera vez desde el inicio de la guerra que se subía al auto con ella. Se sentía un tanto incómoda allí a su lado. Intentó fingir un poco de indiferencia pero tal parecía que a Michiru no le costaba esa proeza. En la media hora no la volteó a ver ni una sola vez, ni siquiera de reojo. Maldijo por lo bajo sintiéndose estúpida

-Llegamos

-Baja todo –le ordenó

-Sí patrona – contestó molesta la rubia

Aventó el material al piso y se tiró al sofá no sin antes destapar la primera cerveza del día. Michiru la miró con enfado pero se resignó pues ya se daba una idea de la nueva y arrogante Haruka.

-¿Y qué hace un Dios normalmente los fines de semana?

-No sé los demás – sonrió la rubia – yo tomo cervezas, voy a fiestas y de vez en cuando juego arrancones

La joven corredora la observaba con atención, no necesitaba disimular porque Michiru ni siquiera parecía querer notarla. Prendió el televisor para mitigar la tensión del ambiente. Durante una hora la jovencita trabajó afanosamente en los planos, realizó cálculos y borró tanto que se acabó dos borradores y tres paquetes de puntillas. No pudo evitar reír

-¿Te parece gracioso? – y sin más le arrojó una hoja arrugada

-Más o menos – la esquivó con maestría – ¿no quieres una cerveza?

-No ¿Pretendes embriagarme?

-Para qué… no creo ni así seas divertida

-¿Qué?

-Y sorda de remate – reía

Cambió la televisión por la radio. Subió el volumen a su máximo y comenzó a canturrear metida en el refrigerador. Preparó un emparedado y se sentó frente a Michiru. La joven la miró con cierto odio pero era tal su berrinche que no le pediría o reclamaría el emparedado que no le dio.

-¿Quieres uno?

-No – contestó con petulancia

-Bueno

Llegó la noche y nada había avanzado del proyecto. Haruka volvía a empezar a cantar, ahora tomaba tequila y un poco de vodka que encontró. Michiru la miró de reojo. De seguir así terminaría por reventar su paciencia. Ahora bailaba parecía tan feliz y tan… Haruka… como si nunca hubiera sucedido ese asesinato, tal y como la recordaba antes que el mundo se viniera contra ellas.

-Una nada más – rió Haruka ofreciéndole un vaso lleno

-Como sea – lo recibió con desagrado

La rubia se sentó cerca de ella, tomó las hojas revisando los cálculos y las operaciones, encerró en círculos todos los errores que tenía que más o menos equivalía a la mitad de su trabajo, dibujó un nuevo esquema y trazó un gigantesco asterisco en el problema del diseño

-No esta mal para un principiante – La abrazó y sin más la besó en el cuello con esa pasión que tantas veces culminó en amor

-No me dejas trabajar – la separó de ella

-Te quiero – la besó en una mejilla con furia como si pretendiera con ello demostrar la cantidad de cariño que le guardaba

-Estás ebria

-No es cierto – renegó – No has comido nada… ni siquiera me aceptaste un vaso de agua… Puedo hacer algo de cenar… o pedir una pizza

-Te acepté el vodka cargadito que me diste

-Ese no cuenta

Se quedó fijamente mirando los ojos verdes de Michiru. La joven pintora parecía adivinar lo que seguiría pues esquivó esa penetrante mirada, entre risas nerviosas recogió sus cosas y luego se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Levantó la vista descubriendo que Haruka la miraba con esa ternura que sólo ella le dedicaba. Ya no lo podía resistir más, no había nada más encantador que escucharla cantar en susurro.

-¿Ya te vas?

¡Qué más daba! Lentamente Michiru se acercó a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y con ternura rozó sus labios. Haruka estaba tan asombrada que no pudo reaccionar y la joven aprovechando su desconcierto la besó con mayor pasión hasta que la razón regresó y se separó.

-Me voy a casa

-Te llevo – le cerró el paso

-No – y la rubia al ver esa mirada retadora entendió estaba por echarlo a perder todo así que se hizo a un lado

-Puedo por lo menos pedirte un taxi

-Ya llamé a casa, vendrá mi hermano por mí, gracias de todos modos

&&&

Su mano extendida soltó el pequeño dibujo. El viento se lo llevó y dos energías lo alcanzaron para darle un toque de realidad e inmortalidad. Sintió una nueva presencia en casa, descendió las escaleras y prendió el televisor buscando disimular su crimen

-Quítate – gritó Natalie

-El que tengas un mal día no te da motivos para que te desquites conmigo – musitó la niña masticando sus palomitas

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento – y Lindsay abrió grandes los ojos sin poder creer lo que leía en sus labios – dije lo siento – repitió molesta por lo boba que podía ser su hermana

-Ah, me iré a un lugar donde no interrumpa tu neurosis

-Oye – la sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la blusa – quieres… salir

-¿A dónde?

-Iremos a nadar o a donde quieras…

-Si quieres

Natalie empezaba a aterrar, era extraño verla intentando ser buena hermana. A veces Lindsay creía que intentaba congraciarse con ella, como si pretendiera subsanar heridas pasadas o apagar algún tipo raro de remordimiento. Kared creía que se trataba de la adolescencia y que por su bien no debía permitirle mucho acercase

-Hace mucho no hacemos nada juntas ¿Verdad? – comentaba la joven

-Sí – contestó la niña sin darle importancia

-Tal vez podamos ir de vacaciones… juntas o… ¿Qué te regalé en tu cumpleaños?

-Nada – sonrió – ¿Eso te preocupa? No te apures ya viene el número quince

-¡No! No quiero… te compraré algo antes… podemos festejar el catorce y…

-Estás bien loca – reía quitándose la blusa

-Qué – se quedó observando su brazo, temía tanto preguntar por la herida

-¿Qué me ves?

-Nada – y se volteó evitando verla – anoche llorabas…

-Debí tener una pesadilla

-¿Y tu novio Kared?

-No es mi novio

-¿Te gusta alguien entonces? – como a ella le gustaban muchas personas esperaba una larga lista pero la niña solo se limitaba a mover los ojos curiosamente intentado encontrar alguien que le agradara

-No

-Sí – esquivó su mirada – debí suponerlo, eres una niña – masculló

-¿Y si fuera sí? – Natalie volteó, levantó la ceja extrañada de tal respuesta pero Lindsay ya se había echado a correr gritando que llegaría primero que ella a la piscina

&&&

Volvió a reír y Tomoe sonrió pues le encantaba cómo se escuchaba su risa, hasta le gustaba ese profundo silencio que guardaba. Emitió un suspiro dándose cuenta que estaban por llegar a casa. En esos meses algo cambió en él, ese vacío se llenó y de alguna forma todos los días encontraba una razón para levantarse y luchar por ser feliz…

-¡Papá Tomoe! – gritaban los pequeños de Juret

-Buenas noches – se despidió Setsuna siguiendo de largo mientras escuchaba las eternas quejas contra Hotaru

-Qué noche – sonrió la niña – ¿La han pasado bien?

-Fuimos a una cena de negocios – comentó interpretando que la chiquilla estaba celosa

-Ah, yo lo decía en serio – rió animada por la situación y la joven morena se sonrojó – a mí me da igual a qué cena van sólo pregunté si se la pasaron bien… creo se llama ser atento – volvió a reír

-Algo… Y parece que tú te has divertido más – miró a los pequeños arremolinados a Tomoe

-¿Es eso un regaño?

-¿Te gustaría tomar clases de equitación?

-No – se lo pensó por un rato – bueno, sí

-Hablaré con tu padre…

Esperaba que ocuparla la mantendría lejos de problemas y tal vez calmara esa ansiedad que mostraba, parecía disfrutar tanto molestar al resto de seres humanos que la rodeaban que daba miedo. Si lo pensaba bien sólo se vengaba de tantas que ella sufrió.

&&&

No le interesaba lo que Haruka hiciera, después de todo era su vida y su problema si creía que el ser Dios le daba derecho a tener todo lo que quería aunque fuera a la fuerza. Terminó de guardar sus útiles y de reojo observó que la rubia la esperaba ansiosa.

-Espera – la detuvo en su graciosa huída

-Grito si no me sueltas – amenazó Michiru

-Espera por favor… no te haré nada

-¡Gritaré si no me sueltas!

-Hazlo – sonrió amenazante al ver que todo el recinto se había quedado vacío

-¡Auxilio me quieren violar! – gritó a todo pulmón.

Haruka inquieta por sus gritos le tapó la boca y la sujetó con brutalidad de la cintura y las manos para que no se le escapara. Michiru forcejeó unos instantes hasta que se rindió y se quedó tranquila sintiendo el roce del aliento de Haruka en su cuello.

-Escúchame… Siento haberte robado tu tarea – decía con un tono que denotaba arrepentimiento – pero de verdad estaría en problemas si no la entregaba… Además te dio oportunidad de entregarla después

-¡Toma! – y la pisó con furia

Salió huyendo mientras la rubia se quedaba ayudando del dolor.

-Bu – le susurró Lindsay al oído haciendo que Michiru saltara gritando del susto

-Demonios – respiró tranquila – creí eras Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Iríamos a comer… Digo iríamos porque por tu mirada sé lo olvidaste

-Lo siento tanto… Y – posó su dedo sobre sus labios – no cancelaré

Fueron a comer hamburguesas. Estaban tomando asiento cuando escucharon esa voz y lloriqueos que tanto conocían. Michiru buscó con la mirada a Kared pero no lo veía por ningún lado aunque seguía escuchándolo

-Allí – señaló Lindsay el cristal de enfrente donde estaba untado el chiquillo

-No es cierto – ojala no entrara o le haría pasar una vergüenza

-¡Por qué nunca me traen! – chillaba Kared – has espacio – empujó a la niña para quedar en la misma banquita – quiero una hamburguesa con juguete

-Ya estás grandecito para eso – murmuró Lindsay

-De seguro como quieres quedar bien no lo pediste, ah pero si hemos venido los dos…

-Ya cállate – le metió una papita en la boca – ve y pide tu estúpida hamburguesa de niño – aventó un billete a la mesa la niña

-¡Viva! – gritaba feliz

Kared regresó a la mesa con su juguete en mano y la hamburguesa en la boca. Michiru rió. A veces, la joven se preguntaba cómo, hubieran sido si Dios no hubiera tocado sus vidas, tal vez Kared sería un muchacho galán como muchos que estaban allí. Siempre estaría rodeado de bellas jovencitas y hasta hubiera tenido una mejor vida y qué decir de Lindsay. Pero al final, ellos eran felices, más que cualquiera en ese sitio.

-Lo tengo – reía Lindsay con el juguete en mano

-Buenas tardes – saludó Setsuna – me gustaría hablar contigo Michiru…

-Siéntate – le invitó Kared recorriéndose en el estrecho sillón.

Lindsay había quedado junto a la pared por no decir totalmente aplastada a ella, después Kared y al final Setsuna. La situación era un tanto extraña, los chiquillos peleaban por el juguete, las papitas y cuanta tontería encontraran lo suficientemente divertida para tal caso.

-No les prestes atención – reía Michiru

-Es sólo que… me preguntaba si tú tuviste algo que ver en el ataque… y con los poderes de Sailor Marts

-No – sonrió – y te puedo asegurar que tampoco fue Haruka… Algo más está atacando la ciudad

-Podría tratarse de tu padre… digo Isaac

-Sí, lo mismo he pensado… pero es difícil saberlo ¿Has intentado hablar con Haruka? Entre seres opuestos es más fácil sentir la presencia del otro

-No es prudente acercarse a ella… no con el príncipe custodiándola

&&&

Setsuna Se quedó pasmada observando el telescopio que Tomoe le había obsequiado a Hotaru. De alguna manera le daba la razón a Setsuna, la niña necesitaba un pasatiempo para así olvidarse de ese odio descomunal que les profesaba a sus hermanastros.

-A que es hermoso – brincaba de un lado a otro la chiquilla buscando cómo armarlo

-¿Ves? – sonrió el profesor Tomoe – sí te escucho

Y la joven se sonrojó un poco pues recordaba muy bien que le gritó al ver que él la ignoraba. Acarició la mejilla de Hotaru y se hincó en el piso para ayudarla a armar su telescopio.

-¡Miau! – gritaba el gato corriendo de un sitio a otro

-Creo hasta al gato le emociona el telescopio – reía el profesor

-No es eso – musitó para sí Setsuna observando que Artemis moría por hablar – ven – lo llamó para llevárselo lejos

-¡Atacan la ciudad! El cristal apareció

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde qué?

-¡Pues dónde ocurrió eso… el ataque y el cristal

-¿Dónde qué?

-¡Eso! El ataque…

-Ah el ataque en el centro de Tokio… pero el cristal… el cristal – y se desató el pañuelo azul que llevaba en el cuello dejando caer el preciado cristal que resplandecía como nunca

-¡Te siguieron!

-No sé – miró asustado detrás de sí porque no entendió bien si afirmó o preguntó

Un fuerte viento sacudió las ramas. Del cielo cayó la pequeña monstruosidad que con fiereza se dejó ir sobre la joven. Setsuna apenas pudo trasformarse. Giró la vara del tiempo y la bestiecita se echó para atrás mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

-¡Grito Mortal!

Pero la creación alcanzó a saltar, mostró sus garras y con maestría logró herir el abdomen de la joven. Entonces Artemis entró en acción y unos segundos después la poderosa Sailor Saturn golpeó al demoníaco ser.

-¡No podremos con él! – gritó la niña observando que aquella bestia parecía indestructible

-¡Pide ayuda Artemis!

&&&

Otro día más en la casa de la playa. No recordaba las razones por las que compraron la finca pero supuso debió ser idea de Michiru, aún recordaba amaba el mar. Cerró los ojos escuchando el agua golpeando las costas. Respiró profundamente y casi pudo aspirar el aroma de la joven. El timbre sonó, por fin había llegado y parecía que de nuevo la traían ¿Le tendría miedo? Por suerte para Haruka Kared le tenía el suficiente temor para salir huyendo despavorido… ni siquiera se bajaba del vehículo

-Hola – la saludó

-Espero hoy terminemos

-No lo creo – rió la rubia – es un poco largo… ¿ya resolviste las ecuaciones?

-No del todo

-Qué mal – se fue a la cocina – hice palomitas… en media hora empieza una película muy buena…

-¿Vamos a ver televisión?

-No, yo voy a ver la tele… tú supongo trabajarás – soltó una gran carcajada para plantarse frente al aparato – pensé no vendrías… no por como me has estado evitando estos días

-No tenía ganas de verte, es todo… Así que hoy tampoco me ayudarás

-No necesitas de mí, lo haces muy bien sola

-¿Es una venganza por lo del pisotón?

-Ah eso – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – no, cuando acabe la película te ayudaré

La película llevaba ya una hora y Michiru media de haberse levantado del escritorio donde la dejó trabajando. Quería irla a buscar para saber qué tanto hacía pero temía fuera una treta de la jovencita. Estaba por ponerse en pie cuando escuchó la voz de su sirena llamándola

-Lo preguntaré una vez – la miró con un toque furioso – ¿Por qué alardeas sobre sacar Diez en física?

-Porque estudié…

-Has reprobado todos los exámenes rápidos, ni una bien

-Bueno – sonrió – es que ya me puse a estudiar

-¿Qué es esto? – le mostró la hoja de respuestas del examen que la rubia había obtenido de forma truculenta

-Eh… ¿Una hoja?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme creer que eres alguien diferente? – renegó – que eres Haruka…

-No pasaré – bramó la chica – no puedo reprobar y… ¡Cómo carajos quieres apruebe! Tantas veces que me obligaste a seguir estudiando y ahora que pretendo hacer algo con mi vida me lo reprochas

-No es la forma… podías pedir ayuda…

-¿A quién?

-A mí por ejemplo – esquivó su mirada – será mejor me vaya

-¿Si te pido ayuda me la darás? – reía encantada por cómo se escuchaba la frase – quédate conmigo… esta noche – suplicó sujetándola del brazo – podemos estudiar juntas…

-No lo creo – se soltó – me voy

-Dijiste que podía pedírtelo – musitó viendo cómo se marchaba – además qué hacías hurgando en mis cosas – pero ella ya se había ido

&&&

La próxima vez no saldría con ellos. Serena empezaba a creer que tal vez no tenía nada en común con Kared. Como el chiquillo había quedado de salir con Lindsay y Serena pedía a gritos atención pactaron entonces fuera una cita de tres. Para la hora la pobre rubia se sentía de sobra.

-Muy bien entonemos – decía Kared tocando unas notas desabridas en su guitarra

-No sabía tocaras – musitó la niña de coletas

-Bueno algo debo hacer con el tiempo libre… con eso que siempre tienes ocupaciones de princesa… ¡Ahora te puedo llevar serenata!

-¡Y yo tocaré las maracas! – dijo Lindsay sacudiendo el botecito de aluminio lleno de piedras – ¡Y dice uno, dice dos…!

Su canción, una que Serena no conocía, su chiste, su mundo, y ella sobraba. Terminaron en Sinclair Corp jugando a encontrar formas a las estrellas. Kared estaba sentado en la bardita y Lindsay parada a su lado sujetándolo con fuerza de la puntita de su camisa mientras Serena se mantenía a salvo observando que ellos hacían mejor pareja…

-Corazón – musitó el chiquillo – qué quieres hacer. Es tu turno de decidir

Quiero ir a casa – musitó Serena

-Bueno… eso no es divertido pero…

-¡Soy divertida! – gimoteó – lo que pasa es que entre tantas responsabilidades… y eso de…

-No he dicho nada – masculló el niño un tanto preocupado por sus constantes cambios de humor – solamente digo que si estás cansada podemos ir a descansar… eso es bueno…

-¡Pero no divertido! – lloraba a mares

-Creo mejor me voy – y Lindsay se escabulló graciosamente antes que tuviera que intervenir en lo que parecía pleito seguro

-¿Qué tienes chiquita? – la tomó del mentón

-Soy aburrida… ahora soy aburrida

-No – y con el dedo índice levantó su mentón para observar eso ojos azules tan hermosos – eres una niña llorona ¿lo sabías? Es lo único en que no se equivocó mi madre – besó sus labios – mi niña llorona… Eres una muñequita ¿lo sabías?

-¿Una muñequita muy bonita? – se acurrucó entre sus brazos

-Hermosa… ¡Ya sé que te hará feliz! ¡Comida!

-Ahora crees que soy una glotona – lloraba de nuevo

-No chiquita – la abrazó con calidez para terminar besándola – nos quedaremos aquí – se sentó en el suelo con Serena en sus brazos – contemplaremos las estrellas y cuando te sientas mejor decidirás a donde iremos, porque si no te has fijado nos hemos quedado solos – le musitó con un tono seductor que sonó demasiado provocativo para ser propio de Kared

-¿?

-Te amo tonta – rió a carcajadas

&&&

¿Cómo se llega a ese punto? ¿Cómo los juegos se convierten en más que eso? Sus labios rozaron delicadamente los de Serena, la anhelaba, por instinto se guiaba sin entender mucho de lo que hacía pero a quién le interesa pensar en esos momentos sublimes. La tendió en el piso dejando que ella siguiera jugando a hacerle cosquillas. Pronto esos roces se convirtieron en besos que subieron de intensidad hasta convertirlos en desalientos. Ella lo retiraba de vez en cuando intentando tomar un poco de aire, y hasta de volver a la calma.

-Hace frío – musitó Serena observando esos ojos que tanto amaba – tus ojos son idénticos a los de Michiru

-Será porque somos hermanos – rió el chico y con torpeza se asió a su cintura para comenzar a besar su cuello – te deseo…

-¿?

-No habrá nadie más en este mundo que ame como a ti… Nadie…

Serena cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa ola de caricias y pasiones que estremecían su cuerpo. Un brillo espectral iluminó el cielo. Lejos de allí, en la casa de Tomoe la guerra continuaba, la bestia parecía indestructible. Setsuna había sujetado con fuerza el cristal pero éste parecía estar reaccionado a algo más que simples energías mortales

-Ven a mí – musitó entre besos Kared

Dos segundos después en su mano apareció el cristal del tiempo. Abrió lentamente los ojos observando ese rostro dulce y tierno. Serena acarició su mejilla y él besó su mano

-Te amo – susurró a su oído la muchacha

-Tiempo – masculló con un hilo de voz

Y el mundo dejó de existir. Nadie más vivía en ese perfecto universo que creó para ella y él. Nada detendría su amor. Una lágrima escapó y Serena apaciguó su tristeza con un dulce beso. Emitió un fuerte suspiro que sacudió al universo dormido

-No me dejes – pidió la rubia – no me dejes

Setsuna sintió cómo el tiempo cesaba y aunque no pudo saber cuánto estuvieron así sabía de donde vino. Ya era tiempo de detener a aquellos que se creían con el poder divino. Levantó la mano derecha sabiendo que nadie sería testigo de lo que vendría ya que Hotaru y Artemis estaban inconscientes.

-Sailor Plut – murmuró – Ángel Sagrado de Plutón

Destellos azul opaco y negros corrieron desde el piso hasta rodear su cuerpo entero, largos listones negros se dibujaron a su alrededor vistiéndole su nuevo traje de Scout. Las cintas de sus moños se alargaron y aquellos lugares de su traje que tenían color ahora brillaban para terminar en tonos cristalinos. La tiara resplandeció dejando que la estrella de su pecho fuera expulsada y dos enromes alas blancas surgiera de su espalda.

-Tiempo – musitó y al momento la criatura se destruyó

Sailor Plut recogió la hoja, negó con la cabeza y la guardó. Levantó la mirada al cielo pensando si era tiempo de parar los juegos tontos de los críos de Dios. Sus alas se tiñeron de un color caoba en sus puntas que le dieron un toque aún más majestuoso y divino.

-¡Nunca! – escuchó gritar y apenas alcanzó a esquivar la colosal energía que se desató sobre ella

-¡Muéstrate! – gruñó Plut. No, ya no había tiempo para enfrentar un nuevo enemigo, acaba de perder su transformación.

&&&

El sol brillaba. Serena despertó un tanto asustada. Pegó un grito tremendo que despertó a Kared de su hermoso sueño. La rubia niña no podía dar cabida a lo que veía, amaneció y ella seguía allí. Tomó sus ropas del suelo y como pudo se vistió mientras el joven se rehacía del impacto.

-Es tarde – gritaba – muy tarde – musitaba abrochándose los zapatos – me matarán… debí volver anoche… no hoy

-Y qué – se frotó los ojos – tengo sueño

-¡Levántate debes llevarme! – lo sacudió con fiereza

Kared se quedó pasmado, miró con terror a Serena pero ella no parecía percatarse de ello, buscó en el piso el cristal que anoche tuvo en sus manos… Y entonces lo vio, estaba a un lado del pie de su novia, ella estuvo en dos ocasiones a punto de pisarlo. A gatas corrió a recogerlo.

-Qué haces – lo miró confundida

-Nada – se quedó quieto y a gatas. Con su mano cubrió el cristal – es tarde – le recordó

-¡Me matarán!

La dejó en la universidad y se fue a su casa, él también tendría problemas por no llegar a dormir. Pero antes hizo una rápida parada en la escuela de Lindsay, debía mostrarle lo que consiguieron…

-Nadie dirá que Kared Sinclair es un inútil – reía

-¿Y por qué traes la misma ropa de ayer? ¿A qué hules? – lo olfateó como si fuera un perro

-No he ido a mi casa – se disculpó el chiquillo – A que es bonito – contemplaba maravillado el pequeño octágono – … y sé como funciona

-¿Quieres un premio por eso? – contestó al ver cómo se hinchaba de orgullo

-No

-Plut… Plut lo sabe

-¿Sobre nosotros? – la miró con duda – no puede ser…

-Se transformó en Ángel Sagrado… Y tengo la impresión hace mucho puede hacerlo

Si es así… demonios – se rascó la cabeza – hoy será un día difícil

-Tienes la camisa al revés ¿te habías fijado? – lo sujetó de la etiqueta de la prenda – y te falta un calcetín

-¿Te divierte fastidiarme? – estaba tan sonrojado que Lindsay no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas

* * *

**¿Y qué pasó aquí? Pues lo obvio no? Serena... Kared... Kared... Serena... solos.... XDDDD**

**Ahora empezarán a aparecer los cristales que restan para la batalla final.**


	7. Angel Sagrado de Jupiter

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**38. Ángel Sagrado de Júpiter**

Lita estaba convencida que ella podría lograr hacer que Haruka volviera a ser ella, aunque no encontraba gran diferencia entre un Dios y Haruka Tenoh. Mina levantó la ceja divertida escuchando sus locos planes para terminar estallando en carcajadas y es que su amiga se ensoñaba creyendo que podía lograr aquello que Michiru no alcanzó

-Me subestimas – se levantó de la mesa bastante indignada

-No es eso – la sentó de un fuerte jalón – es que debes comprender que no es tan fácil… Y para serte sincera ni siquiera entiendo de lado de quién debemos estar

-¡No hay lado! Solamente debemos cuidar a Serena

-¿Cuidarla? ¿Cómo? Ya ni la vemos – y antes que Lita pudiera contestar algo más Mina gritó – debo irme o no lo alcanzaré a ver…

-A quién

Como en los viejos tiempos. Se quedaron escondidas observando al elegante y fornido hombre. Lita comentó le recordaba al chico que la dejó y por primera vez en esos años de amistad Mina frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Él era moreno, demasiado para un color que hubieran visto en algún japonés, demasiado alto, demasiado fornido y tan perfecto… Sí, el ensueño, un príncipe…

-Es tan – exhaló un suspiro la rubia

-¡El qué! – gritó Serena detrás de ellas buscando qué las ensoñaba

-¡Ah! – gritaron las jovencitas – Serena casi nos matas de un susto – se quejó amargamente Lita

-Qué guapo hombre – observó al espécimen que les robaba el corazón

-Sí… El príncipe… Aylat Hotch

-Ya veo por qué de repente te interesó la computación y la física

-¡Es tan guapo!

Dejó a sus amigas aún suspirando, conociéndolas se quedarían allí para después seguirlo hasta perderlo en el anonimato de la gente. En su rostro se dibujó una bella sonrisa, ella tenía algo más que sueños, un amor real que día a día crecía…

-Lita – saludó Haruka sorprendida de verla en el autódromo – qué linda te vez hoy – y no sólo era su belleza sino ese aroma celestial que la enloquecía: El mismo que Michiru… o casi

-¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? – musitó acomodando su cabello suelto en un movimiento más que seductor

-Claro

Serena se sentía tonta escapando de su propia casa o lo que se suponía lo era. Odiaba ser princesa, más de lo que llegó a imaginar. Sus amigas la envidiaban pero ella solamente pensaba en cómo salir de allí, y al final el día valía la pena por el solo hecho de ver a Kared. Ya habían hablado sobre una propuesta de matrimonio para su padre pero necesitaban esperan un poco, lo suficiente para que el muchacho heredara la empresa Sinclair…

-Casi llego – decía bajando lentamente por el árbol

Hacía unos días encontró la manera perfecta de huir, el árbol la acercaba lo suficiente a la barda y de allí era cuestión de suerte, la pluma transformadora y un buen salto para ser libre. Sólo que esta vez le falló el cálculo, resbaló. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto final pero éste jamás llegó pues alguien la había atrapado. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los negros ojos de Darien

-Hola

-¡Darien! – se bajó de sus brazos

-¿Qué haces?

-Practico… quiero convertirme… en – qué pretexto tenía – una gran Scout

-¿De verdad? – ¿Se notaba tanto metía? – Te estaba esperando – sonrió mostrando esos dientes hermosos y perfectos – quería platicar contigo… Antes de hablar con tus padres…

-¿El qué?

-Quiero pedir tu mano para que nos casemos…

-¡Qué! – gritó al punto del desmayo – pero… pero terminamos… y Darina… y Darina… ¡Dijiste ya no me amabas!

-Espera un poco Serena – la tomó del mentón pues la niña enloquecida esquivaba esos ojos negros – tú y yo sabemos que a veces las parejas pasan por rachas malas… Sé me amas… eso no me lo puedes ocultar, eres tan transparente para mí y sí – agregó al ver esa mirada aterrada – sé que sales con ese niño pero es sólo un amor pasajero… ¿o me dirás de verdad lo amas?

-¿Ah no?

-Dímelo tú – y sin más besó sus labios

El impacto fue tal que la joven rubia no se movió. Poco a poco su corazón latió con mayor frenesí hasta que se perdió en ese mar de emociones y sumido en la embriaguez de la desolación y confusión contestó al beso. Sus labios succionaban los de Darien

-No puedo – se separó de él – tú me dejaste

-Esto no es cuestión de amor – dijo el gato entrando a escena – princesa está decidido… El mundo está a punto de convulsionar y la historia de ser cambiada abruptamente…

-Déjame arreglarlo yo – sentenció Darien molesto por su intromisión

-Como quieras – chistó el gato y dio la vuelta yéndose

-Te amo Serena y si me dieras otra oportunidad… Pero yo entenderé si lo quieres pensar

… Darien sonrió pues sabía que la jovencita estaba muy turbada, eso significaba una oportunidad para él. Serena se rascó la cabeza sin entender por qué contestó al beso., se separó de él y entró a la casa aún perdida en sus sentimientos

No tenía ganas de ir a otro evento social en el que se aburriría pero Haruka le había enviado una nota en clase donde le pedía de favor asistiera pues aprovecharían la confusión para hablar con ella. Tenía la impresión era una trampa, sobretodo por las miradas que la rubia le dirigió todo ese día. Emitió un suspiro, nada perdía con ir, terminó de acomodarse el vestido y se observó al espejo dándose cuenta que había adelgazado mucho, se colocó el antifaz y se sonrió.

-Talalala – saltó Kared – iré disfrazado del Zorro – agitaba el delgado palito que recogió en la calle

-¿Ya está mi madre?

-Sí… iremos con el baboso ese… ¡Atila! ¡Salve Atila! – ironizó – lo único bueno es que veré a Serenita… Se disfrazará de princesa…

Pero Michiru ya había planeado la manera de escapar y evitar un trayecto de media hora con el famoso príncipe negro. Tomó a su hermano de la mano y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a los límites de la casa. Entre la maleza estaba escondida la pequeña motoneta de Lindsay

-Urra – gritaba Kared probándose el casco – ahora seré un zorro moderno

-Anda – se acomodó a delante subiéndose las enaguas de su vestido – sube – le animó al ver que se quedaba parado como tonto

-Yo quiero conducir

-De eso nada – se ajustó el casco

-Quiero conducir

-Bueno pues entonces dile a Atila… Me voy – dicho esto encendió la motoneta

-¡No me dejes! – gritó desesperado y de un brinco se subió atrás del pequeño vehículo

Y el viento rozaba sus rostros. El chiquillo gritaba y saludaba a cuanta persona veía en el trayecto encantado del escape… por fin llegaban

-¿Su auto? – miró el chico del estacionamiento la moto

-Cuídela – dijo Michiru corriendo al salón – anda es tarde

-¿Tarde para qué?

Kared se quedó boquiabierto mirando a todos lados, debió suponer que una fiesta de disfraces implicaba todos disfrazados ¿Cómo encontraría a su amada Serena? Se perdió entre la gente mientras Michiru buscaba a la rubia.

-Es tarde – musitó Haruka sujetándola por detrás – ¿Me concedes una pieza?

Y como en otros tiempos causaban admiración. Michiru se dejó llevar por el momento, cerró los ojos transportándose a ese lugar de ensueño, sus pies flotaban sobre la hermosa bóveda celeste, miles de estrellas formaban una alfombra y a su paso el cielo se volvía líquido espeso. Haruka la tomó de la mano para ejecutar con maestría una vuelta.

-Dilo – musitó la rubia mientras su cuerpo se estremecía sintiendo el calor de Michiru

-¿El qué?

-Que me amas

Como respuesta la joven recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

Las chicas se quedaron pasmadas al ver a Lita. Ya no cabía ninguna duda, era el clon de Michiru Kaioh. Serena se rascó la cabeza inquieta y Mina soltó un comentario bobo que por suerte para todas, la aludida no oyó. Y fue Rei quien rompió con la tensión

-¿Y con quién viniste? – preguntó la morena – dijiste que ya alguien te había invitado

-¡El príncipe! – gritó Mina y Lita suspiró al ver se salvaba de responder

-Así que ese es el hombre que tanto han perseguido – lo analizó minuciosamente – pues es guapo

-Rei te quedas corta – volvió a suspirar

-No debí – se reprochaba Serena – nunca debí invitarlas

-Princesa – musitó una voz familiar

-¡Darien!

-¿Bailamos?

-Bien – tartamudeó inquieta

-¿Qué le pasa a esa tonta? – interrogó la dama del fuego

-¿No te has enterado? Pues donde vives – masculló Mina molesta al ver cómo su príncipe desaparecía – pues bien – por fin veía a la morena – resulta que Darien pedirá la mano de Serena

-¡Cómo! – gritaron Lita y Rei atrayendo miradas – eso no puede ser… pero lo de… y Darina… y Kared – tartamudeaba la joven alta

-Pues yo que sé clonecito… eso me chismeó Artemis a quien se lo dijo Andrómeda y a su vez se lo dijo el gato feo eso de Orión…

-¡Cómo me llamaste!

-A ver – intervino Rei esperando ya no dar más realce al parecido que Lita tenía hoy con Michiru – no se casará con Darien

-A mí no me mires… él ya fue a pedir su mano y tú sabes las ganas que tiene el padre de Serena por hacerlo su yerno…

-Yo prefiero a Darien – musitó Lita con cierta saña – digo Kared… Qué le vio Serena

Kared bajó la mirada, ya no necesitaba escuchar más, se encaminó a la salida del recinto sin fijarse por donde iba. Sí, a él su suegro no lo quería porque era sólo un niño y uno muy tonto… Tal vez Sami ya le hubiera contado que era retrazado.

-No deberían decir tantas bobadas tan alto – musitó el pequeño astronauta

-¿Qué bobadas? – renegó Mina

-Kared las escuchó – se quitó Amy el casco

-Ah eres tú – musitó con desdén la rubia

-Sí, ¿no sabes que ya no soy cualquier persona?

-¿Ya eres de la realeza? – se mofó Rei – mejor vete, debes estar con los tuyos…

-¡Traidora! – y antes que los impulsos de Mina actuaran Lita la sujetó con fuerza – ¡Traidora!

-No soy la única – musitó dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a la Michiru clonada

Lita respiró ya que la vio lejos y a Mina de nuevo ensimismada en su príncipe. Se despidió de las chicas para ir con su pareja y fue entonces que se dio cuenta hacía mucho no la veía. Salió al balcón para buscarla pero ni allí la encontró… Siguió por el gran salón hasta las demás salas

-¿Dónde está Haruka? – bramó el príncipe saliendo de la nada

-¿Cómo? – la miró asustada la jovencita

-¿Dónde está Haruka? Venía contigo niña

-No sé – tartamudeó

Natalie le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana pero a ella no se intimidó nada pues siguió atarragándose de panecillos. Se separó de ella para buscar a Rei, le avisó asistiría y esperaban poder escapar de la fiesta para estar un momento a solas. Aunque a esas alturas no estaba tan segura de quererlo. Salió al balcón a tomar aire, se sentía mareada y un tanto fuera de control.

-¿Buscas a Rei?

-Algo así

-¿Te cuento un secreto?

-No

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?

-Dije que no quiero saber ningún tonto secreto

-No es un secreto – renegó la niña – es más como un… es una pregunta… ¿Has pensado en morir?

-No – y el silencio que vino fue demasiado para ella, disimuladamente volteó a verla encontrando esos ojos verdes impregnados por el dolor y la melancolía – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A veces pienso en la muerte – exhaló un suspiro observando el cielo – y en ti… Te has portado muy rara ¿te sientes bien?

-La rara esta noche eres tú… ¿A qué vienen tantas idioteces? – de nuevo silencio. Profundo silencio – ¿Me dices tu secreto?

Lindsay se acercó a Natalie para susurrarle al oído lo que con tanto recelo pretendía guardar. La joven se quedó a la expectativa, contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos sabiendo más o menos qué le diría. Ya no podía más, algo dentro de su alma brotaba y la devoraba con una descomunal fuerza que ya no podía controlar. Imágenes veían a su mente, esos momentos de crueldad en el que la bestia le arrebataba el alma a su hermana. Esos ojos rojos la observaban, la devoraban cada noche para la amanecer dar equilibrio al universo… su condena… Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas brotaban pues era un humano… un ser mortal capaz de sentir amor.

-Te quiero – musitó Lindsay – te quiero…

Y lentamente hundió la daga en el cuerpo de su hermana. Los ojos de Natalie se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás, observó la mirada fría de esos ojos verdes. Quiso decir algo pero ya Lindsay le había tapado la boca. La niña la tomó entre sus brazos calvando más profundamente la daga mientras sostenía ese cuerpo que se quedaba sin vida.

-No podemos ir contra nuestro destino – susurraba la niña – pero nada quita lo intente… De verdad te quiero pero ya no lo puedo permitir… es tiempo del cambio…

-Lind…

Se sentía tonta escapando en una motoneta, se soltó de la cintura de Michiru y extendió las manos sintiendo ese elemento que dominaba. La joven de cabellos aguamarino descendió la velocidad, habían llegado a la playa. Aparcó lo más cerca que pudo y se bajó descalza sintiendo la suave arena entre sus pies. Con una seña invitó a Haruka para que la acompañara pero la rubia solamente reía observando cómo su amante perdió la razón

-¿Me amas? – preguntó la joven pintora acurrucándose cerca de la rubia

-No… me diviertes es todo

-Qué honesta – rió animadamente – viniendo de ti lo creo

-Dímelo… Dime que me amas y – guardó silencio temerosa de confesar que necesitaba de ella

La conversación terminó con esa risita burlona por parte de Michiru. Haruka se levantó, echó a caminar en dirección a la casa gritando que hacía demasiado frío para querer continuar a la intemperie. Había avanzado un buen trecho cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con intensidad, una parte de su ser se desprendió con fiereza de su cuerpo y la vista se le nubló.

-¡Despierta Heredero! – gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza

Tenía siete años. Su cuerpo convulsionó y al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar demasiado cálido para ser real. Sus manitas de niña rozaron la fresca hierba y su vista se clavó en esas rosas que despedían un olor majestuoso. Se incorporó lentamente pensando que soñaba así que quería prolongarlo tanto como le fuera posible…

-Haruka – musitaba una voz de mujer

Y un nuevo dolor penetró en sus sienes haciéndola gritar, cayó muy cerca de las rosas pidiendo clemencia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Abrió los ojos. Recordaba esa escena con claridad, sonrió de forma espectral. Éste fue el momento que marcó su destino, el asesinato. Y al final las explicaciones no existían, no había disculpas ni razones que no fueran venganza y odio. Pero esta vez, observando la escena desde afuera vio la enorme cantidad de energía que absorbía…

-Haruka – musitó Michiru regresándola al presente

-Lo siento ¿me decías algo?

-¿Siempre eres un Dios tan distraído? – sonrió – anda vamos a casa – la tomó de la mano

Michiru se acomodaría en la habitación de huéspedes y la rubia se quedaría con la que fue su habitación. La pintora se despidió, era tarde y estaba cansada pero antes que saliera Haruka la sujetó de la mano con delicadeza

-No te vayas… quédate conmigo

-No – tartamudeó – no es buena idea

-¿Por qué no? No te haré nada – se burló de ella – ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? ¿Acaso alguna vez te hice algo malo?

-No es eso – desvió la mirada

Salió de la habitación casi huyendo de ella. Necesitaba respirar, calmar a su destrozada alma que pedía por un instante. Se quedó recargada en la pared escuchando al mar. Necesitaba saber que esto no era un engaño, que después de convertirse en Dioses Haruka no pereció… su alma se quedó con ella pero… ¿Cometería los mismos errores de sus padres? Ya no podía vivir así, destrozaba su alma, con esas miradas de indiferencia, las palabras hirientes y despectivas… esa guerra silenciosa sin cuartel para después pedirle y suplicarle por ese amor que aniquilaba ¿Qué se proponía la rubia?

-Lo siento – musitó Haruka acariciando sus hombros desnudos – Lo siento – la besó en el cuello y Michiru se quedó inmóvil sintiendo esa calidez que se esfumó

-Ya voy para allá

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-¿Por qué no? – la miró con picardía – ¿Acaso el gran Dios me tiene miedo?

-De eso nada – frunció el ceño

La bestia despertó de su letargo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos rojos mostrando esa fiereza que impactaba a propios y extraños. Dormía en lo profundo del Palacio, custodiando la tumba de los Dioses. Emitió un sonido gutural cruel y temerario que despertó a los condenados. Miles de almas se congregaron a su alrededor suplicando por su favor… por venganza…

-¡Heredero! – gritó

Sus alas rojas por primera vez se extendieron y la fiera criatura abrió el techo del Palacio de Dios para escapar hacia el mundo mortal. Con agilidad surcó los cielos mientras la tierra gritaba y exigía la sangre del Heredero.

-¡Te encontraré!

Natalie lo vio pasar, apenas podía incorporarse. Se sujetó con fuerza la herida pero ni así dejaba de emanar tanta sangre. Éste sería su fin. Una lágrima brotó y su rostro se marcó por una mueca diabólica y aterrante. Alzó la mano pidiendo por el retorno de la bestia pero ya era tarde para ella, ni siquiera podía hablar. Cayó hincada observando su propia sangre

-Nadie te oye – resonaban aún estas palabras de Lindsay en su cabeza

Escupió sangre y con la última gota de energía que le restaba a su cuerpo se puso en pie. Caminó un par de pasos falsamente esperanzada a encontrar ayuda. Miles de voces vinieron a su mente, los lamentos de aquellos que subyugó, los ruegos de Lindsay que cada noche hacía a su Dios para que detuviera la tortura… la misma que Natalie causó…

-No puedo – Serena corría por los pasillos escapando de Darien y Kared

La jovencita alcanzó a ver a la princesa. Su mirada cambió y una sonrisa de placer se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Estás bien! – gritó la rubia niña observando el pequeño hilo de sangre

-Lo estaré – y dicho esto de su mano destelló una pequeña luz pero Serena creyó escuchar pasos y sin más empujó accidentalmente a Natalie. Ambas quedaron tendidas en el piso. Dos energías corrieron por el suelo confundiéndose entre ellas.

Y la bestia había llegado a su destino, volteó atrás sintiendo la descarga de energías que se producían en la fiesta. Estuvo tentada a regresar pero algo llamó su atención, una fuerza descomunal que venía contra ella

-¿Me buscabas? – musitó Haruka

-¡Heredero! – gritó – no robarás mi gloria

-Ah veo que no te refieres a mí… Lo siento Michiru duerme y no puede venir

-¡Heredero!

Extendió sus alas dejando que todo su poder se desplegara. La tierra se partió en dos emanando las almas de los condenados. Una a una salió de la oscuridad sujetando el cuerpo de Haruka, pidiendo y gritando por piedad, por un poco de paz.

-¡Morirás!

La bestia lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego. El infierno se tornaba una realidad en la tierra. Y de la Tumba de Dios escaparon cuatro de las nueve bestias que todos los días devorarían al Dios caído. Haruka ya no podía detenerlos. Y a su llamado acudieron sus ángeles, entre ellos Sailor Mercury

-¡Agua Cristalina de Mercurio!

-¡Sailor Marte ha llegado! Sailor Marts ¡Ángel Sagrado de Marte!

-¡También Júpiter!

Y el universo se convulsionó sintiendo la batalla desatada ente ángeles y bestias. Una de las mortales fieras alcanzó a Haruka destrozándole dos costillas.

-¡Detente! – suplicaba Júpiter impotente observando a la rubia caer

-¡Conviértete en Ángel Sagrado! – le gritó Orión. Júpiter lo miró dubitativa pero no había tiempo para explicaciones

-Sailor Júpiter ¡Ángel Sagrado de Júpiter!

Pequeños lazos color verde se entrelazaron entre su cuerpo dando forma al nuevo traje de Scouts. Dos lazos se extendieron a lo largo de sus piernas hasta lograr un color transparente. Su tiara brilló y la luz de su pecho se convirtió en una estrella. Los pliegues de su falda se agitaron con el viento mientras se volvían de un color verde transparente. Y finalmente de su espalda surgieron dos enormes alas blancas que al igual que las de Mercury se tiñeron de negro con destellos verdes dejando solamente las puntas en su color original

-¡Tormenta de Júpiter!

Y la bestia fue arrasada. La tierra se sacudió con brutalidad. Del pecho de las Scout del trueno se expulsó también el pequeño cristal que voló hasta las manos de Michiru

-Es tiempo de detenerlo…

Melissa emitió un pequeño quejidito juguetón y el príncipe negro sonrió sujetándola con fuerza para que no escapara. El pequeño juego terminó al escuchar los gritos de agonía. Aylat maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de la cama pero la mujer lo detuvo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó un no

-Debo proteger a mi Dios… de sí mismo – renegó – y tú deberías ver que a tu hija no se la devoren las bestias

-¿Por qué despertarían?

-El balance – contestó el príncipe – ya hay equivalentes divinos para cada cristal, tanto para un Dios como para otro… Lo malo es que nuestros críos no se han definido ¿Quién es quién?

-No hay Dios a quién obedecer

-Exacto – se abrochó la camisa

-Déjalo – lo sujetó con fuerza y terminó mordiéndole una oreja aún jugando – que se las arreglen sin nosotros – pero él negó con la cabeza – Está bien – masculló molesta – es la última cita que tendré contigo… eres una pérdida de tiempo…

-Si no toma mucho tiempo podemos regresar y continuar donde nos quedamos – le susurró para terminar besándola con pasión en el cuello

-Que esperen un poco más – repetía entre besos

Cada uno se separó, él iría a sacar de allí a Haruka pero Melissa tenía un mejor plan que hacer acto de presencia. Argumentando no ganaría haciéndoles frente se fue. Aylat algo intrigado decidió rescatar primero a su Dios y después asegurarse de sacar al crío de Melissa

-Odio no me diga qué planea

Levantó la cabeza, algo más sacudió al universo. Dos energías que desaparecían al mismo tiempo podían ser la respuesta. Iba a ir a ver de dónde se originaban pero los gritos de auxilio le advirtieron el deber era primero.

-Cómo detesto mi trabajo

Melissa por su parte tenía una mejor idea. Se posicionó en lo más alto del edificio Sinclair, con una daga se cortó la mano y dejó que la sangre cayera al piso. En menos de tres minutos las bestias acudieron al llamado natural

-Yo soy el Ángel de Dios – decía elevándose – el alma de los condenados

Y las bestias se abalanzaron para devorarla

La habitación marcada con el 406 era ocupada por Hito Tenoh. Había ingresado hacía meses, herido de gravedad y hasta la fecha, se encontraba delicado y en estado de coma. La única visita que recibía era de su hija pero hoy era un día extraordinario, alguien más lo visitó. Dos pequeños ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación. La silueta caminó hasta la cama del enfermo dejando un rastro de sangre. Atenta observó la figura que yacía allí. Con una sonrisa le saludó.

-No cabe duda – musitó con la respiración entrecortada – son idénticos

Extendió la mano dejando que la energía necesaria emanara de su ser. Poco a poco el cuerpo del hombre recobró color, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y sus labios tomaron vida, emitió un suspiro tan profundo que parecía sería el último. Hito lentamente abrió los ojos observando los ojos marrones de la persona que lo devolvió de las tinieblas

-No más tonterías – masculló para sí la sombra

Se inclinó para susurrar a su oído el por qué lo despertó… por qué recibió el favor de los dioses…

-Mátala


	8. El secuestro

"_Historias que con el lento paso del tiempo se convierten en leyendas."_

**39. El secuestro**

Serena se sentía extraña desde hacía unos días, como si no fuera ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás escuchando a Amy explicarle sobre la bolsa de valores. En unas horas más tendría su examen pero ella solamente podía pensar en Kared, Darien, hacía frío y tenía hambre. Escuchó de nuevo a su amiga pero esta vez le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Negó con la cabeza y se frotó el arco de la nariz

-Darien pedirá mi mano

-Algo así había escuchado ¿Qué has decidido?

-No sé… ¿Puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-Sí pero no de igual manera ni con la misma intensidad

-No lo sé – sonrió – tengo hambre ¿Y si vamos a comer?

No podía creer fueran de nuevo amigas y aunque su amistad llevaba un toque de duda y recelo esperaba un día fueran las mismas de siempre. Serena aún se preguntaba qué diferencia había entre ser de uno u otro Dios, Amy se veía como siempre, hasta un poco más feliz que cuando fue Scout.

-Niñas – saludó Mitche – ¿Ya terminaron?

-Vamos a comer ¿Nos llevas?

-Qué guapo es tu novio – le susurró la rubia niña y como en los viejos tiempos la peliazul se sonrojó para terminar escondida entre uno de sus libros

-Ya va-vamonos – tartamudeaba

No podía estar más feliz por su amiga, encontró el amor y sabía que Mitche la hacía feliz. Él la cuidaría siempre y nunca permitiría que ese mal que se apoderó de sus vidas la absorbiera con totalidad…

-Que te vaya muy bien – le deseó Amy al dejarla en la universidad – y recuerda que…

-Sí, sí, sí – contestaba con cierto nervios esperando no olvidar todas las recomendaciones para su examen

Ocupó su lugar en el aula y sin mirar a otro lado que no fuera su butaca esperó por el examen. El profesor daba las indicaciones en inglés y ella temblaba. Quién iba a decir que la niña tonta de secundaria, la que por error terminó siendo Sailor Moon asistía a la más prestigiosa Universidad de Japón y muy pronto se convertiría en princesa

-Es el destino – musitó para sí misma pero esta vez lo decía por Darien

Tantos años la idea de casarse con él le robaba una cálida sonrisa, hacía que las ilusiones volvieran a su ser con tanta intensidad que podía pararse en la cima del mundo para gritar lo amaba. Hoy era diferente, pues la idea la turbaba a tal extremo que no podía concentrarse ni en su importante examen. Quería llorar, salir huyendo y no detenerse hasta estar en brazos de Kared… Kared… Kared…

Y el corazón late con fuerza, ruega por el amor que se esfuma, por una mirada donde la pasión devuelva un poco la calidez que se perdió por culpa de la amargura. Michiru recibió su examen y de reojo observó a la rubia, la joven tenía una pequeña herida en su mejilla, lo que quedó de la última batalla. Se sentó en su lugar e inclinó la cabeza esperando que la agonía sucumbiera en muerte.

-Mira – se sentó Haruka a su lado – saqué un siete

-Saqué ocho – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

-No es mala nota, sé que siempre sacas mejor calificación – acarició su mejilla – no hice trampa, estuve estudiando con Amy… Y…

-Está bien… en realidad no me importa, tú sabrás que haces

Y el corazón de la rubia latía desenfrenado mientras sus pensamientos iban en revuelo buscando ese momento en que el amor se esfumó. Rozó la mano de Michiru hasta que la apretó con fuerza como si quisiera mostrarle que aún la amaba. Amy se lo dijo, ésta era su oportunidad, podía fingir volvió a ser Haruka y entonces… Podría tenerla de nuevo, amarla sin miramientos ni contradicciones…

-Ven conmigo – susurró cuando escuchó al profesor dar por terminada la clase

-Tengo clases – musitó

-No tardaremos – le dijo a su oído

-No puedo – se marchó a prisa

La rubia soltó una gran carcajada, si no se equivocaba la estaba evitando. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que Amy le dijo, tal vez debía emplear un poco más la sutileza y aparentar era de nuevo Haruka, y la pregunta crucial era cómo lo haría si ella ni siquiera dejaba que se acercara. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón. En cuanto estuvo afuera el hechizo impuesto al recinto fue retirado y sus dos ángeles la custodiaron de nuevo

-¡Haruka! – corrió Joan a ella al verla llegar a casa

-Preciosa – besó sus labios con esa pasión que esperaba ser desbordada desde la mañana – ¿Sucede algo? – se asombró que la jovencita no contestara al beso, se había quedado tan pasmada y sus ojos llenos de terror

-Regresaste – se escuchó una voz un tanto familiar

-Padre… – y la corredora dejó caer la mochila de la impresión

Hito Tenoh era mucho más alto y fornido que su hija, sus ojos azules contenían un toque espectral que llenaba de temor a quien lo mirara. Se llevó la mano al cabello para acomodarlo, extendió la otra invitando a la jovencita a tomar asiento. Haruka no parecía intimidada sino sorprendida.

La gata estaba convencida que algo más sucedió esa noche para que las fuerzas del Palacio de Dios fueran desatadas y como siempre culpó a los Sinclair de tal acto. Había entrado en una caja de correspondencia y ahora paseaba libremente entre las oficinas preguntándose dónde podían esconderse tantas abominaciones. Escuchó ruidos y se escondió en un pequeño agujero pero algo allí chilló

-Me pisaste mi colita – salía Orión

-Cállate – y a empujones lo regresó al escondite

-Es raro – decía Melissa acompañada por el príncipe – pero era de esperarse esa niña no domina nada…

-Le regalaré una moto a tu hijo – cambió el tema abruptamente

-Estás loco – rió la mujer

Orión asomó la cabeza observando que la pareja se había marchado y de nuevo quedaba el camino despejado. Suspiró y se frotó su colita pisada. Luna lo golpeó en la cabeza, aún no se le olvidaba la engañó.

-No fue así – masculló el animalito – el que le diera un cristal a Lita fue para protegerlo

-¡Querías se cargara con su energía!

-Ella se benefició – y paró sus orejitas percibiendo pasos – silencio

Se quedaron juntos, demasiado en ese pequeño agujero escuchando pasar a la gente. Estaban por salir cuando vieron transitar a Kared y Lindsay en patines. Gritaban y entre risas subían los peldaños de las escaleras.

-Son ellos – salió Orión disparado detrás

-Espera… no he terminado de… ¡Orión! – corrió detrás del gato

Lindsay había ganado. Entre jadeos reía. Kared dio un brinco en el aire y al caer el piso de la azotea se llenó de césped, dos frondosos árboles crecieron en la esquina derecha y un arbusto de rosas pobló la izquierda. Tronó los dedos y dos copas de licor aparecieron en sus manos

-No hagas eso – masculló la niña desapareciendo la ilusión – alguien puede subir

-Y qué – masculló asomándose al precipicio – Serena se va a casar… Y no conmigo

-Eso no es cierto – rió animada la chiquilla – que escucharas a sus amigas opinar eras el peor partido de la niña no significa que eso piense ella

-Pero es cierto

-Y qué… Piénsalo ¿cuántas veces me has dicho que Michiru no es para mí? Y eso no quita siga amándola… ¿Ves? Importa lo que ella piensa… y te ama

-¿Tienes el dibujo? – cambió de tema

-Sí… – y con un gesto le invitó a guardar silencio

Orión espantado vio cómo la niña se aproximaba a ellos, su corazón latió desbordado de pánico. Antes que se acercara más echó a correr y Luna detrás de él. No se detuvieron hasta estar lejos del edificio Sinclair. Ambos jadeaban.

-¡Qué pretendes! – gritó la gata

-No lo entiendes… Lindsay… Lindsay… Ella es quien ha estado creado esas monstruosidades

-¿Cómo? Pero ella no es el Heredero

-Por alguna extraña razón… Es algo muy semejante… Atacó a Natalie en la fiesta

-El mismo día que las bestias atacaron… ¡Ella lo causó!

La extrañaba. Su recuerdo venía a ella en sus dulces sueños que terminaban siendo verdaderas pesadillas. Algunas de sus memorias eran muy confusas como si parte de su vida se hubiera mezclado con vidas pasadas. Se acostó en su pupitre deseando un solo instante de paz. Poco a poco las voces de los condenados cesaron, el dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño quejidito

-¿Te encuentras bien? – se acercó Michiru preocupada

-Sí, estoy cansada – contestó con el rostro oculto entre los brazos

Miles de imágenes venía a su mente, entre ellos el recuerdo de su padre. No conoció la felicidad hasta que conoció a Michiru. La amó de verdad, con toda la pasión que un mortal puede dar.

-Haruka – la despertó – tienes una pesadilla – dijo al ver sus hermosos ojos azules

-No me siento bien – se secó el sudor de su frente – ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

Visiones tenebrosas que relatan un mundo perverso en el que no se desea vivir. El momento exacto en que la vida cambia, ese instante en que una sola acción cambiará el rumbo de nuestras vidas pues nos hemos adelantado por un segundo al destino. Hacía tanto tiempo de esas leyendas que la rubia lo había olvidado… Fue en los tiempos en que aún no descubriría era una Sailor guerrera.

-Otra vez – se frotó el arco de la nariz

Y esa pesadilla de su juventud hoy revivía más clara que en esos tiempos. El cielo entero se habría, la tierra se partía en dos expulsando de sus entrañas las almas de los condenados, lo que la primera guerra de los dioses dejó. La naturaleza los creó, dos almas gemelas tan iguales y tan distantes. Uno antagónico del otro y condenados a esa lucha sin igual por preservar su propio ser y a la vez el equilibrio natural.

-¿Haruka? – musitó Michiru descendiendo la velocidad del auto

-No me siento bien – musitó antes de desmayarse

-¡Haruka!

Estaba frente a un hermoso jardín, la calidez en ese sitio era tal que no inspiraba otra cosa que no fuera la paz. Se quedó quieta observando a la bella mujer. Sus cabellos largos rubios caían hasta el piso y en su rostro se dibujaba una tranquilidad nunca vista. Esos ojos azules la hipnotizaron por completo.

-Éste es tu destino… Lo que eres

Y entonces vio en qué se convertiría pues por su sangre corría la sangre de los dioses, ella era más que una Sailor, ella era el Heredero. Pero no era el único, el equilibrio llamaba a otro más. Las imágenes se volvieron difusas, recuerdos perdidos de esos antepasados y su futuro. El Dios vencido de la nueva guerra atado al pilar mayor de Tokio de cristal, en la cima, protegiendo al mundo de la devastación Sailor Moon. El amanecer inicia en medio de esa sangrienta escena en que las bestias del otro Dios devoraban al alma de los condenados. Entre jadeos despertó la rubia aterrada.

-Tranquila – limpió Michiru el sudor de su frente – ya estás a salvo conmigo

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En casa… te desmayaste

-Soñaba…

-Lo sé, cierra tus hermosos ojos, yo te protegeré – la besó con ternura y entre sus brazos la arrulló hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida

Rei encontró la puerta abierta de la casa de Natalie. Entró sujetando con fuerza su pluma transformadora temiendo lo peor. La casa de los Castelo parecía vacía, escuchó un leve llanto proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta despacio y con cautela encontrando una conmovedora escena. Natalie atendía con ternura la pequeña herida de la pierna de su hermana. A veces no la entendía parecía aborrecer a todos y todo pero cuando se trataba de Lindsay o ella misma su manera de ser se volvía tan dulce y tan tierna que llegaba a igualar la calidez e inocencia de Serena.

-¡Rei! – se asustó la jovencita al verla

-Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta y creí que

-Olvidé cerrarla – se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja – es que la mensa ésta se cayó de la escalera – dijo con cierto acento despectivo – ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sigues molesta? – sonrió con burla – creí no eras rencorosa – le recordó

-Ah, no es eso… Me extraña vengas, es todo

-Te extrañaba – esquivó sus ojos marrones – y quería invitarte a una exposición de antigüedades

-Sí, estará bien – guardó su botiquín – no creo regrese mi madre – le dijo a la niña – pero igual mejor vete a casa de los Sinclair a jugar con tu tonto amiguito, yo te recogeré en la noche

De nuevo volvía a ser la Natalie que conoció y hasta parecía un poco más animada y espontánea que antes. Luna estaba equivocada, nadie la atacó. Se colgó de su brazo y la jovencita respondió con un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-Me encanta cuando eres tan dulce – murmuró Rei

-¿Dulce? Ah – rió animadamente – lo dices por Lind – meneó la cabeza en negativa – eso no es dulce, esto lo es – y al oído le susurró uno de sus bellos poemas

Después de la exposición fueron a cenar. El restaurante lo escogió Rei, uno muy elegante donde alguna vez fue con Mina. Estaba tomando la mesa del rincón cuando la morena se dio cuenta en qué se entretenía tanto Mina como para haberla olvidado.

-Tu amiguita – reía la niña de ojos marrones – y un galán

-¡El príncipe!

-¿Cómo? – la miró asustada

-Es que le pusimos el príncipe porque es muy guapo y… rico – se sonrojó

-Ah – respiró aliviada

Los ojos de la morena se encendieron de odio descomunal observando cómo su amiguita rubia besaba y acariciaba al elegante hombre ¡Le doblaba la edad! Podía se su padre y al final se trataba que ella se atrevió a olvidarla ¿No lo hizo también Rei?

Le suplicó porque se quedara a su lado pero ella se fue apenas la vio mejor. Jugueteaba con una pelota en la sala de su casa pensando en ello, creyó que esta vez lo había hecho bien y por fin Michiru sería suya… como alguna otra vez lo fue. Oyó a Amy carraspear buscando tener su atención. Dejó por la paz su juego y volteó

-No sabía que tu padre estaba aquí

-Si quiere quedase no me importa – musitó la rubia recargándose en el brazo del sillón

-¿No ha funcionado lo de Michiru?

-Ah – contestó con un gesto de desdén – no le presto mucho interés… Pero – bajó la mirada – y si no estuviera funcionando ¿Crees se de cuenta la engaño?

-Conociéndola la respuesta es sí… pero el amor puede más y si fue capaz de atacar a Setsuna por protegerte aún a sabiendas en lo que te estabas convirtiendo entonces no escuchará mucho a su razón

-¿Y qué seguiría?

-Finge, dale la historia de amor que tanto espera ¿O me dirás que no has entrado en sus sueños?

-No puedo… es peligroso ¿Y si se da cuenta? La perderé para siempre

-¿Te importa?

-No – contestó de inmediato frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y entonces? Nada que perder

-Sí – desvió la mirada a la ventana – nada que perder…

¿Cómo iba a perderla si ella ya no quería estar a su lado? ¿Por qué eligió ser un Dios y peder al amor de su vida? No, ella eligió defender a la mocosa esa sobre su propia vida y la condenó. Se incorporó del sillón, no perdería sin pelear, no se convertiría en el Dios caído, el alma de los condenados. Supervivencia.

-Cariño – saludó Joan – ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Bien, mira, es un siete pero no está mal

-Creí pensabas sacar diez…

-Ah – se rascó la cabeza inquieta – decidí no hacer trampa y estudié… ¿Te disgusta?

-No – la besó en las mejillas – al contrario me encanta la idea. Saldré en la tarde ¿Quieres venir? Iré a tomar un café y de allí a Insomnio – le susurró al oído

Ya iba en la puerta cuando vio a su padre salir del estudio con el príncipe negro. Haruka gruñó y maldiciendo salió de la casa. Odiaba a su padre, odiaba lo que implicaba tenerlo de regreso porque de nuevo eran la misma familia: él aferrado a sus negocios, a su mundo donde no cabía anda más allá del poder y el dinero y ella solitaria intentando vivir en un mundo que no la comprendía.

-Te amo – le musitó a Joan.

-¿Cómo? – Por primera vez le decía estas dulces palabras, no le molestaba sino le asombraba porque a pesar en lo que ella se convirtió, el amor por Michiru no se desvaneció, o por lo menos eso creyó

-Llegamos – señaló el famoso antro

Amy logró recuperar Insomnio y qué más le quedó a Melissa que vendérselo pues cada noche los ángeles de Dios lo atacaban y por el día los grandes abogados de Tenoh imponían su ley con demandas y multas sin razón.

-Bienvenidos

-Tomaré la mesa de siempre

Ruido, música, personas, segundos de placer, instantes en que la humanidad entrega su energía para el nuevo Dios, para el renacer de esa era en que ella gobernaría. Tomó de la mano a Joan para llevarla a la pista.

-No hay mejor lugar que estar aquí

-Ya lo creo – sonrió la chica – tengo sed , traeré las bebidas – y entre risas escapó a sus besos

Cerró los ojos unos instantes dejando que el ruido de su mente fuera apagado por la música del antro. Una vocecita que la llamaba la obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Su mirada se topó con esos enigmáticos ojos verdes.

-Qué quieres

-Nada – masculló Lindsay tomando asiento frente a ella – decirte un par de cosas… No me parece juegues con Michiru, es algo demasiado vil y bajo hasta para ti

-¡La defensora de los condenados!

-Como quieras – rió alegremente – creo que no te has dado cuenta pero ella no te ama… No igual, sabes el amor es algo muy delicado y fácil de extraviar

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada – sonrió con cierta picardía – Déjame explicarte: Tú le pediste se quedara contigo esa noche y yo le pedí viniera a quedarse conmigo ¿Qué eligió?

-¿Cómo? – levantó la ceja divertida – ¿Crees me interesa lo que esa niña haga con su vida?

-Entonces deja de jugar al romance con ella… Me ama y prueba de ello es que se quedó conmigo esa noche y no contigo, qué triste es saber perdiste al único amor real de toda tu existencia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te dije que la dejes en paz… ¿O qué más me puede ofrecer un Dios insípido como tú? ¿La gloria, el amor, eternidad? Todo lo que deseo lo tengo – y su mirada se desvió a la barra donde estaba Kared tomando una cerveza – todo… Ni tú ni Natalie pueden darme nada porque yo también soy un Dios

Kared corrió sin detenerse y con toda la fuerza que la adrenalina del momento le proporcionó. Con furia y rabia golpeó la reja en espera de que alguien acudiera a la puerta. Pronto los perros comenzaron a ladras y dos escoltas de la familia Tsukino habían ya salido. Por suerte para el chico Serena alcanzó a llegar antes que el susto pasara a mayores.

-Yo atiendo – dijo Serena y los hombres se marcharon – qué pasa, es de madrugada

-¡Dios se llevó a Lindsay!

-¿Qué?

-¡Se la llevó!

Comenzó su relato con torpeza. Estaban en el famoso Insomnio y aunque se resistió a ir cedió porque era una noche especial. Ya iban a casa, él abrió la puerta del auto y ella esperaba observando el cielo, Kared la golpeó en el brazo tratando de llamar su atención pero la niña parecía preocupada.

-Dijo que algo había en el ambiente y luego…

Aparecieron los ángeles de Dios, los dos muchachos que protegían a Haruka, uno más que estaba seguro de haber visto cuidando a Joan y finalmente el hombre rubio…

-Hito… no sé que más porque Lindsay parecía conocerlo… Gritó y él la tomó del cuello.

Kared intentó detenerlos usando sus poderes de Dios pero no tenía gran experiencia en ello y pronto con un golpe Hito lo noqueó. Cuando despertó estaba tirado aún en el estacionamiento y Lindsay al igual que los hombres se habían esfumado

-Dijeron algo

-No, solo tomaron a Lind – se soltó a llorar – Sailor Moon rescátala… Dios la necesita… para matarla

-¿?

-Es el alma de los condenados y las bestias la devorarán todos los días hasta la eternidad buscando restaurar el orden

-Espera aquí – corrió a su habitación – iremos a casa de Haruka, si Dios se la llevó allí estará

Hito tomó asiento en el estudio, respiraba con cierta dificultad mientras el príncipe negro lo observaba con cautela. Con una seña el hombre rubio le pidió lo dejara solo. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y cómo manejar la situación que tenía frente a él. Hacía unas horas había regresado con Lindsay pero ahora no tenía una idea clara de qué hacer, en unas horas más llegaría su hija y no le tomaría mucho tiempo averiguar lo que hizo.

-Mátala es sencillo – sonrió la jovencita

-No puede pedirme que me arriesgue a desatar la ira de mi propia hija… Sé que esa niña le interesa

-¿Lindsay? – rió animadamente – como quieras – y entre el humo rojo se esfumó

Avisó a los ángeles para que en cuanto su hija llegara le avisaran, él mismo le diría lo que sucedió y si conocía bien a Haruka tenía una oportunidad para manipular su humanidad y sería ella misma quien acabara con la niña

-Veo que te diviertes padre – entró la joven al estudio

-Ya te enteraste… Lo he hecho por nosotros – sonrió – por ti ¿Quieres que tu dulce Michiru siga teniendo motivos para desencadenar la guerra de los Dioses?

-¿No los tiene ya?

-No, puedes culparme a mí… te manipulo y maltrato, tú sin salidas no has podido llegar a tiempo para detenerme y ella…

-No me interesa lo que hagas – se metió las manos a los bolsillos – sal de mi casa y llévate a esa mocosa

Haruka se tiró en la cama. Joan se estaba duchando. Cerró los ojos para dormirse, estaba muy cansada pero tal parecía que ésta sería una noche muy larga, alguien llamaba su habitación

-Qué quieres

-Su padre se va… con esa niña

-Sí y qué – contestó enfadada – no me molestes con trivialidades

-No puedes permitirlo – dijo el príncipe negro autoritario como siempre

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque esa niña puede serte más útil de lo que esperas

-Alardeó de ser un Dios que se libre sola del problema… Si puede – rió a carcajadas

-¿Y si te dijera que ella puede enseñarte a ser Dios? Hasta podría devolverte el amor de Michiru

-¡No me interesa! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate!

Y aunque el príncipe negro se marchó su descanso no duró mucho. Acaban de llegar Serena y Kared implorando por verla. Enfurecida se levantó para recibir a sus no gratas visitas.

-No está aquí – bramó la rubia – fuera… ¡Fuera!

-Se la llevaron tus ángeles

-¿Ves alguno? – lo tomó de los cabello para que viera el enorme sitio y lo vacío que estaba – no la tengo… ¡Para qué la quería yo!

-Porque es tu sangre – musitó el niño entre llantos

-¿Cómo?

-Ella también es parte de la herencia del Dios que te parió y…

-Ella se atrevió a decir que era más que un Dios, no necesita de mí ni de nadie así que si está en problemas es por la sarta de estúpidos juegos que realizan… ¡Ahora fuera!

-Por favor Haruka ayúdanos por favor… Si nos pudieras decir

-¡Cabeza de bombón no tengo ni idea! Aquí no están

No acaban de irse cuando su móvil ya estaba sonando, ahora Michiru exigiéndole verla. Seguramente ella también creería que estaba detrás del secuestro de esa niña. Entre pétalos de rosas desapareció para reaparecer frente a la joven de cabellos aguamarinos

-Qué quieres – la falta de sueño le afectaba a su humor ácido

-¿Por qué te llevaste a Lindsay?

-Yo no fui. Lo que hacen o no mis ángeles no es mi asunto ¡Y no me molesten con estupideces! Si ella dijo ser Dios que se defienda sola de la ira de mi padre

-¿De la ira de quién? – pero ya Haruka había desaparecido

Miles de pesadillas la acecharon esa mañana. Despertó más cansada que cuando se fue a dormir, Joan la atendía como si fuera un niño pequeño, la amaba con todo el corazón a tal grado de no importarle nada más allá de su felicidad. Emitió un suspiro y se recostó en su regazo, la joven la besó con pasión.

-Debes rescatarla – le musitó al oído

-¿Por qué? No es mi asunto – luego rió – no prefieres algo mejor – la besó con esa misma pasión que Joan desató primero. Poco a poco la recostó en la cama, delicados besos se disiparon a lo largo de su cuerpo – podemos hacer algo mejor… ¿O prefieres me vaya?

-Sabes no – rió sintiendo su aliento en el cuello – pero debes ir a trabajar. Así que no me uses de pretexto

-¿Prefieres me vaya? Qué mal… Creo he perdido el toque – sonrió separándose de ella

-Espera – la sujetó con fuerza de la camisa para unir sus labios a los de ella hasta dejarla sin aliento. Fue un beso tan intenso y largo que cuando se separó de Haruka la rubia se sentía desfallecer de pasión. Antes que reaccionara e intentara un beso igual Joan agregó – si te tardas en regresar me quedaré dormida y…

-Voy y vengo – dijo sin dejarla terminar – no te vayas… No tardaré – en la puerta le lanzó un beso

Hizo la mitad de tiempo a la casa de su padre. Sabía que ahí debía tener a Lindsay y seguramente se disponía a matarla, si ya todo mundo la culpaba de su secuestro nadie dudaría ella encargó la mataran. Invocó al viento que con su furia rompió cualquier barrera que le impidiera entrar a la residencia

-¿Dónde está? – le preguntó a uno de su ángeles

-En el sótano mi Dios – cayó de rodillas temeroso de esa fiera mirada

-No te atrevas – se escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de ella

-No he venido a verte – contestó con ironía – ella viene conmigo…

No terminó de decirlo pues su padre se había transformado en una de las bestias de Dios. Sus ojos azules resplandecían en aquel grotesco rostro negro, las dos alas negras que se desplegaron de su espalda comenzaron a crear un viento poderoso pero Haruka logró retener el impacto. La rubia rió pensando en lo ingenuo que se veía el hombre intentado retar a un Dios

-¿Crees estoy solo? – se mofó de ella

Así era, allí mismo estaban dos bestias más. Una de ellas tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes, sus ojos tenían un brillo magistral y enigmático, muy parecido al de los ojos de Lindsay. Desplegó una ola de fuego impresionante. La otra bestia agitó sus poderosas alas negras para generar varios rayos eléctricos. La rubia no pudo hacer mucho, cayó al piso por el impacto. Las bestias se disponían a arrancarle la piel pero un tremendo impacto las dejó fuera de combate. Haruka ya no pudo ver quién la salvaba, su sangre le escurría por el rostro nublando su vista, escuchó la voz cavernosa de su padre y después todo fue confusión.


End file.
